Amongst the Living
by DazzlinSparkle05
Summary: Bella a college graduate returns to live with her father. She meets an anxiety ridden Edward. When she tries to help him she learns maybe he's the one really teaching her how to live. AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its character Stephanie Meyers does, I'm just playing with them…**

**BPOV**

I was waiting in the terminal for Charlie the past twenty minutes. Not that I was complaining I perched myself up on the top of my bag reading my Vonnegut novel through my sunglasses. I knew people wearing sunglasses inside was lame, but you never saw anyone fuck with people wearing sunglasses in doors, right? That's what I thought.

"Bells?" Charlie asked unsure.

"Dad," I grinned throwing my arms around him.

"You're blonde kiddo," his cop stache frowned as he raised an eyebrow when we pulled away.

"I was bored," I shrugged, because I was and why not bleach all your deep dark brown hair when bored.

"So your mom has told me," he said rolling his eyes before picking up my bags.

"Is that why you were late?" I inquired.

"The hair threw me off," he paused before sheepishly confessing. "I've been making circles looking for you."

"Some cop you are," I snorted.

"Let's go if we want to make the drive home before dark," he grunted.

The banter between Charlie and I remained during our four hour drive from Seattle to Forks. As soon as we hit the Welcome to Forks sign, I began questioning all of this.

The only time I came here was for the summer and every holiday or when Mom and Phil decided to take a cruise. I loved seeing Charlie, but that was all Forks had to offer for me.

Renee and Charlie were the two most opposite people I had ever met, but I guess having a baby at sixteen will make you realize that. Charlie was just trying to break in his new Porsche and be the ladies man he was, I'm not quite sure what Renee was trying to be. They were never married and the only thing they had was me, so when Renee was accepted to NYU when I was three custody was their only issue.

Charlie was going to the University of Washington to major in criminal justice. I still didn't understand why a nineteen-year-old guy would want a baby while attending college, but he put up a hefty fight_. _Unfortunately, Renee won, but she wasn't too bad to grow up with.

She attended four semesters then dropped out for a bartending job at CBGB's, but I couldn't judge. What seven-year-old could say they hung out with some of the coolest bands because Mommy couldn't find a babysitter? That lasted about a year until Charlie started digging into custody again. I had a habit of telling Daddy too much about New York City life, leaving him livid with Mommy.

We left New York for California where we stayed until I was fifteen and I was somewhat closer to Dad. Mom became an artist and surprisingly owned a little bohemian gallery in San Francisco where she met Phil and married him.

Phil was a sports anchor for a local news station. With him being an ex-minor league player that made him a shoe-in. Shortly after they married, he was transferred to Phoenix where Mom and I followed. It wasn't bad; it just wasn't ideal for me.

I finally had my choice of where I wanted to live when I graduated. I spent the past four years of my life at the University of Florida majoring in Linguistics and minoring in English. Impressive, I know, and not fucking much I could do with it, I had recently learned.

Which lead me to why I was sitting in a police cruiser next to my terminal bachelor father. Mom wanted me back in Phoenix, but like I explained to her, she and Phil had no boundaries with their affections. I take that back, they had settled down some because they had my little sister Frankie two years ago, but even with her there they were still incorrigible and just plain gross.

I glanced over at Charlie and frowned. I really did miss a lot with him and within the past year I couldn't help but wonder what my life would have been like if I would have lived with him in Forks.

"What's got you thinking Bells?"

"Nothing, just wondering if Forks will reject me," I said brightly. "You know being sun burned and beach blonde, this place repels sunlight."

"I forgot how much, a smart ass you were kid," he grinned with his eyes remaining on the road. "You teaching any of that to Frankie?"

"She's too bubbly for that, I'd be wasting my time I think," I mused tapping my finger against my chin.

"She's two," he chuckled with amusement.

"Again Dora and Backyardigans… I can't compete, I just can't compete," I sighed putting my hands up in defense.

"You know I have no clue what you're taking about," he informed me.

"That's okay, I still love you," I cooed patting the top of his head. At least I'll have fun living with Charlie.

We pulled up in front of the house behind old red. I didn't know he kept it, I jumped out inspecting her and she was just as I left her back in high school.

"I knew you would be excited about this." He nodded and leaned on my only mode of transportation in Forks since I passed my license test.

It hadn't been since graduation that I spent a summer here. Charlie for the last few years came to Florida to see me.

"She still runs?"

"Of course, you think I would let you drive it if it didn't?" he asked seriously.

"Good answer, Chief," I pointed my finger and squinted at him.

"Sometime Bells you are too much," he sighed kissing my head as he went to get my bags.

"I have to keep you young dad," I pointed out walking behind him.

"I am young."

"Then I'm doing my job," I said slapping my hands onto his shoulders.

Walking into the house, I could see nothing had changed and everything was in the same place that it was the last time I was here. Charlie was in my room before me so to keep up the Bella Swan comedy hour for him because God knows someone had to keep him entertained, I slowly stuck my head in glancing around.

The walls were bare and completely white. There was also new furniture and not the kind of furniture Charlie would know to buy. Then I spotted the boxes Phil helped me pack from Florida.

"I thought I would let you decide what you wanted to do with it… your Mom said something about you probably wanting to get an apartment, because you liked living by yourself…" he rambled.

"When are you going to learn Renee isn't always the most reliable source of information?" This was my way of assuring him I appreciated the gesture.

"You're right," he nodded. "I was in Newton's the other day and talked to Mrs. Newton about you coming home."

"Oh, I thought the government filed my return to Forks next to their Roswell records," I said sarcastically.

"Damn mouth," he mumbled shaking his head, before continuing. "She said she has an assistant manager position open and since you worked there over your summers she would like to give it to you."

"Is Mike still associated with the establishment?"

Because dude was a creeper, he'd follow me around and accidentally graze my barely existent boobs while saying he was trying to put the item I was marking back. _Perv!_

"Bells, his parent own the place, but no he doesn't work there. He actually took the gym teacher job at the high school."

"Shocking," I said bluntly remembering that he was one of the only few teenagers I knew when I stayed in Forks, but I was very aware he was Forks High's star athlete. "I'll call her in the morning to tell her I'll take it."

"Thank you," he smiled.

The next day I did as I promised and Mrs. Newton had to have been desperate because she asked if I could stop by immediately. I agreed gratefully because I was desperate as well and those college loans weren't paying themselves.

Pulling into Newton's Outfitters parking lot, I had to remember to check my snark at the door because she was very vocal about it being rude and unbecoming of me, but other than that we got along swimmingly.

I pulled at my sundress because that was all I owned other than shorts, but I wasn't here auditioning to be the Daisy Duke of Forks, I was here to be a career oriented young lady. Note to self; get new clothes because even with it being summer it was still chilly and I would be hypothermic by September.

I walked though the sliding doors looking around the place. Just like Charlie's house; the place didn't change. I was starting to believe Forks might have been domed in a time capsule.

"Isabella?" a voice from the check out line questioned.

I turned seeing a slightly older version of Mrs. Newton and pushed my sunglasses up so they were sitting on the top of my head.

"Hi, Mrs. Newton," I smiled prettily.

"You look beautiful, dear," she told me.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I had always been plain my whole life and up until I dyed my hair no one ever said I was gorgeous, beautiful, or pretty. Now I was blonde people became enthusiastic. I was half-tempted to dye it back just to be like _am I beautiful now_?

"Thank you," I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know how much your father has told you, but Mr. Newton and I have retired from running the store."

"But you own it," I said dumbly.

"We do, but we have a store manager now, he's a very nice young man and was on the football team with Michael," she explained.

"So I'll be working with him?"

"Yes, we have two assistant managers along with Emmett," she said further explaining. "Emmett is the store manager."

"Okay," I nodded slowly.

"He's around here somewhere," she said looking around.

Eventually she noticed she wasn't getting anywhere so we ended up hunting for him in every aisle. It was hard keeping up with her long legs, I was only 5'4" she needed to consider this and pace herself.

In aisle six, the Hulk was standing there writing on a clipboard. Good god I didn't think he existed, I thought he was CGI.

"Emmett," Mrs. Newton called to the Hulk.

He turned and the Hulk had a face of a little boy. He didn't look like a little boy because he was obviously a grown ass man, but he had adorable dimples that matched a boyish grin. His curly brown hair was also not helping his case. It turned down his scariness factor in my book.

"Loraine," he still smiled.

"Dear, this is Isabella Swan; she's the candidate I was telling you about."

"Ah, my new wingman," he said clapping his hands together.

See if I would have said something like that I would have been lectured, but he says it and she fucking giggles. Damn penis charm.

"I need to run some errands, you two get acquainted," she said. _Who fucking says shit like that anymore?_

She left us and I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Emmett McCarty," he grinned sticking out the thing he used to smash things with to shake my little hand.

I wanted to say something, but damn to the no snark rule.

"You look like you're having an internal struggle."

"Cant' use… snark," I said through clenched teeth.

"I know her rule and trust me I've heard all about you," he chuckled.

"Who dare speaks the legend of me?" I blurted out.

"Charlie."

"Hmm, go on… what has he said?"

"He has said your intelligence can get you in trouble, but that's because people don't appreciate it."

"He said that?" I asked wrinkling my nose; my dad had turned all mushy on me.

"Yeah, he talks about 'his Bells' a lot."

"Well good, at least I know I've taught him well."

Emmett laughed shaking his head. "Follow me I have some paperwork for you to fill out."

I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling I was going to like the Hulk. He seemed nice enough and hasn't told me to fuck off like most people usually did when I became difficult.

I sat on the counter, like I used to when I was younger, filling out the novel Mrs. Newton wanted from me. A good business owner would have kept my file in the first place for loss prevention reasons.

I heard mumbling in the distance and my head snapped up to find out where it was coming from. Just a few short feet away Emmett was standing with a guy that if I had to guess was 6'2". He was slender but muscular, and was wearing a black suit, which was weird because who would wear a suit in Forks. My ogling then became transfixed on his perfect and angular - high cheekbones, his scruffy jaw and pouty lips were taunting me.

He ran his hand through his hair, which made him look like he had a very good night, or maybe morning, take your pick. His brow was furrowed and then his bright green eyes met mine causing him to look like a deer caught in headlights. Before I knew it, he was stumbling out of the store and ran right into the sun block display knocking all of it to the floor.

Emmett stood shaking his head sadly.

"What was that?" I asked slowly.

"That was Edward," he sighed walking over to the mess on the floor.

**A/N: This is a rom-com so please sit back and enjoy. Please review so I know if I should continue…**

**Dolphin62598 is my beta! **


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Bella!" I cringed in my half-slumber.

Maybe if I ignore him he'll just go to work and forget about whatever it is he wants.

"Isabella Marie… Down here… Now!"

I humphed and stumbled my way out of bed. As my feet hit the stairs I pull at my shorts a little cause I can feel a wedgie and Charlie doesn't need to see any cheeks.

"Father if I want a re-enactment of _Street Car_ I would have stayed with mom," I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

He took me by the shoulders guiding me out onto the porch, which was covered in at least fifteen bouquets of some white flower.

"Wow…" I breathed they were amazing.

"Explain this," he glared at the pretty.

"Why do I get blamed for this?" I gestured to the flowers.

He hesitated for a second. "Things like this never happen, and you've been here not even two days and look."

He shoves a card at me that had elegant writing across it. _Your beauty leaves me breathless._

"Wow."

"Bells," Charlie heaves an exasperated sigh.

"Hold on," I said leaving him to trudge up the stairs for my laptop.

I walked and typed as I went back to the flowers. "They're gardenias!"

"How did you…"

"Google," I shrugged reading what they meant. "They mean 'You're Lovely, Secret Love'."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Give me a break I'm reading it from a website!"

"I need to go to work, just do something about this," he waved to our new garden of gardenias. "The only florist in town is Mrs. Cullen so maybe she can tell you why they are here."

"She's open this early?"

"Must be," he said and discreetly nodded across the street. "I mean it; you know how Ms. Jane watches you."

"Whatever," I grumbled.

Who could have sent these? I tried picking up one vase, but it was almost as big as I was. I had no clue where I could hide these so Charlie wouldn't have a coronary. I looked around the yard noticing the shed.

Bingo!

I teetered and turned the vase down the porch stairs. Then I began dragging it across the yard, my ass sky high in the air. A mammoth had to have delivered these.

I stubbed my big toe on something in the grass. I should have put shoes on, my luck I break something then Charlie will be upset or he'll feel guilty for making me do this.

"Bella?" a voice boomed.

I looked through my legs and saw the Hulk emerging from his jeep.

"Hey Hu…Emmett," I grunted going back to the task at hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get these damn flowers in the shed."

"Oh God."

"What?" I asked standing up completely.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Here let me get these for you."

He picked it up with ease and begun carrying it to his jeep. I followed because I want to see what he was doing. It seemed he had a game plan and that's better than what I had.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I was on my way home," he said placing them in his car. Maybe he's the one that did this.

"From where," I prompted.

"My girl's place."

"Oh so you're doing the walk of shame."

He frowned and then recovered. "Do you ever have a filter?"

"No, I don't think I was born with one," I replied with ease. "Why are you trying to steal my flowers?"

"I'm not stealing them, if you put them in the shed you'll kill them."

"Oh, right no sunlight."

"My mom has a greenhouse we can put them in there."

Wait Emmett was doing something nice for me when I'd been nothing but a pain to him.

"Did you send these?" I accused.

"What part about me talking about my girl didn't you understand?" he asked dryly, he had a point.

"Then who sent them, I barely know anyone here," I said hopping into the passenger side; I wasn't asking if I could go and then it dawned on me. "Oh god, Newton."

"He's engaged," Emmett assured as he went back to the porch to grab more bouquets.

I sighed looking back at the card. No one has ever done anything like this for me. Most guys would just call me a she-devil, then cup their man junk and run for the hills. I started to doze off because I was still tired and it was too early for sane people to be awake.

When I woke, we were behind a mansion. It shouldn't surprise me the Hulk's house was this huge I don't know why I would expect different. My bare foot touched the lush grass of his childhood home. I fought the urge to do cart wheels, but I remembered I was still in my pajamas and had no bra on. Momma Hulk may frown upon that.

I noticed disappearing into the glass building. Greenhouse my ass this was obviously a solarium. It was absolutely breathtaking. I quietly stuck close to Emmett raking my hand in my hair a few times. I saw a petite woman sipping her coffee while she read her paper.

"Ma, I'm setting Bella's flowers in here," Emmett explained sitting the vase next to her wicker chair.

She fixed her green eyes on me giving me a warm smile. Time had been good to her. Her once caramel hair held a touch of gray, but it made her more distinguished in my opinion. Slight freckles covered her face making her appear younger from her telling long hair.

"Don't tell me Charlie wasn't impressed," she said lightly with a knowing grin.

"Um…" I said caught off guard for just a second. "You know the Chief has to live up to 'the man's' expectations. Flowers covering a bachelor's porch crush his game."

"Sounds about right," she said with an airy giggle.

"I'm supposed to go on a witch hunt for some broad called Mrs. Cullen."

"Is that so?" she asked with an amused smirk.

I glanced at Emmett who was shaking his head as he sat down another vase. I bounced onto the padded cushion next to her and it made me want to sink into as I laid my head back.

"Someone didn't get their sleep in?"

"Charlie was hell bent on waking me up," I yawned. That's right wake me up I'll make you look like the bad guy.

"Poor angel," she mocked me.

My eyes snapped open had I finally met my intelligent equivalent?

"I don't think you need to go on a witch hunt after all."

"You're Mrs. Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, sweetie," she smiled ruffling my hair.

"So you know who sent the flowers?"

"I can't reveal your admirer he was quite adamant about that."

"How am I supposed to thank him?" I tried, if I it Charlie he would have seen right though me.

"I'll let him know." _Damn_.

"Mrs…" I started to whine.

"Esme, call me Esme."

"Esme I just want to know who sent them, I don't know anyone here and I've only been here two days," I pleaded and was actually sincere. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

Her and Emmett were having a silent conversation with their eyes, but she shook him off. She stood placing a kiss on my head and for some reason it didn't feel weird. I felt like she was some long lost aunt or something. God knew Renee wasn't this maternal, with Frankie yes, but with me no.

I turned to the Hulk and frowned. "Brutus."

"How did I betray you?" he asked curiously not even trying to deny he had a part in whatever this was.

I was silent. Giving him the silent treatment made me feel better. The silence of the room was interrupted when two tall Adonis's in black suits walked out. The one was older and the other one must have been junior they both looked exactly alike.

"Emmett," the older guy said giving him a strained smile.

"Carlisle," he returned.

Junior nodded in acknowledgement and without another word, they were gone.

"Awkward much," I nudged him.

"That was my brother and step-dad."

"Fancy suits."

"They run Cullen and Sons."

"Is that some kind of fancy law firm?"

He scoffed. "Try funeral home."

I shivered at the creepiness.

"So he sees dead people," I blurted out without thinking.

"Yes," he chuckled.

I stayed around, but Emmett and Esme seemed to not want me in the house. Every so often Esme would go into the house. Emmett brought me back so I could start dinner for Charlie.

"So where'd you hide the flowers?" Charlie asked hanging his holster in his lock cabinet. I knew he never felt comfortable about having a gun anywhere near me.

"I didn't hide them," I said offended and he raised an eyebrow. "They're in Esme's solarium."

"She knows who there from?" he asked sitting down to chow on his food.

"She does, but the _who _wantsto beanonymous_,_" I sighed sitting on the counter picking at my string cheese. Sting cheese never gets boring.

"You meet the rest of the Cullens?" he asked eyeing me carefully. Interesting.

"Senior and Junior," I said now kicking my feet against the cabinets.

"Emmett helped you," he said knowingly.

"Someone had to, I mean you left me to a death by vase," I said glaring playfully at him. "Was that your plan, let me die of asphyxiation from being crushed and then give Senior some business."

"Bells that was morbid and taking it further than you usually do," he said in his dad voice. "I can't even think of anything happening to you."

I took it too far and now felt guilty. Charlie was the only person that had the ability to make me feel that way. If it was Renee she just would brush it of saying I was a wondering soul or some shit like that.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright kiddo," he smiled slightly. "Carlisle didn't scare you away?"

"Why would he?"

"He tends to be a little difficult these days. He was a heart surgeon a few years back, when him and his youngest were in a car accident. He crushed his hand trying to get him out causing nerve damage. He could never operate again due to tremors."

"Why a funeral home then?"

"His father owned it and passed away leaving it to him. He and his boys run it now, they're good boys."

"Emmett doesn't though," I pointed out.

"Well that's not my story to tell."

"Message clear."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"I have the joy of doing inventory."

"Think of it as temporary," he shrugged.

"I've been gone too long, you're too optimistic."

Eventually I'll get to the rest of Emmett's story. I went upstairs into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I picked up a strand of my blonde hair. Something's are too attention grabbing. Whether it's small town rumors or hair, I guess maybe I'm learning something.

**A/N: I love all of your reviews! I have plans for this so let me know what you think. As always Dolphin62598 beta'd this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I scanned yet another battery-operated lantern. I remembered the first time I did this when I was sixteen, and now look at me, twenty-one and fresh out of college doing the same thing. I am accomplished.

My now brown hair fell around me as I reached down to pick up another item. I caved on the hair; too many people were approaching me in conversation. By appearance, they judged me to be bubbly and ditzy, which apparently made me seem approachable.

Dad just shook his head and I knew what he thought, _Silly Bella_.

I scanned another one. _Can I just be done with this already? _Angela my co-assistant was manning the front of the store and the rest of our associates. Emmett was off again today, which meant it was up to Angela and me to run things.

She was a nice girl and I tried not to be too brash with her. The two dip-shits we had working for us were another story. Eric Yorkie, fresh from Forks elementary and Jessica 'I stole my mom's clothes from the eighties' Stanley soon-to-be Newton. God, that was a mouth full.

From what Angela told me, Stanley loathed my existence because she thought she was getting the assistant manger position. Mrs. Newton wasn't shy about letting it be known that Jessica would never hold any power in the store, it didn't matter that she had her acrylics dug into Mike.

"Jesus, Edward," Jessica shrieked from the next aisle over as something fell.

I stood rolling my eyes and went to make sure she didn't fuck anything up, I doubt her lazy ass would clean it up. She pushed past me as I came into view of what happened, mumbling words like hot and waste. I almost started gagging from the fumes of hairspray she was steaming off.

The guy who was talking to Emmett the other day was hurriedly picking up the row of canteens that were now on the floor. From the other side of the shelf I could see my scanning gun.

"Is this a habit of yours?" I asked crouching down to help him.

He froze and his eyes shut tightly as his face turned red. After a second his eyes fluttered open and as cheesy romance novel as it sounds his emerald orbs were searching my soul.

He reached out his shaky hand picked up a strand of hair lying on my shoulder. He smiled still looking down. I felt like if I said anything it would be like scaring a chipmunk or something. My god the guy was smokin' and for a virgin my girlie bits were well aware of him.

"Edward?" Angela asked with a smile. "You know Emmett's not working today."

"I know," he answered his voice was pitched and awkward from his nervousness. His focus remained on me as he spoke again, "You are very lovely Bella."

And just like that he was rushing away. He tripped twice and then smacked his hand to his forehead. His mutterings following him out the sliding doors. He hopped on a bicycle and took off.

"I asked Emmett the other day, but what was that?" I asked carefully.

The boy liked my hair and knew my name. He got major points for calling me lovely.

"What? Edward?" she asked confused.

I nodded.

"That's Emmett's brother,"

"But Junior is his brother,"

"Junior?" She asked aloud trying to figure out who I was talking out. "Oh, you mean Jasper?"

"Yeah, him."

"Jasper in the middle and Edward's the baby."

_Edward's the baby _ran through my mind. I remembered Charlie's words from the other day about how Dr. Cullen and his youngest were in an accident a couple of years ago.

"The funny thing is, Edward's not really one for talking…" Angela gave me a funny look as she reached down to pick up the last canteen.

"Do you know him?" I asked nonchalantly.

"We graduated high school together; Edward is a really blessed musician if it wasn't for the accident he would have gone to Julliard."

"Julliard?" I asked in shock because wasn't that where all the Beethoven wannabes and Prima Donnas went? "He never went?"

"He wasn't able too," she frowned. "Emmett said they even extended his position there."

"What did he play?"

"Piano," she said. "He still plays for my dad's church and the funeral home."

That word is still creeping me the fuck out.

"Well I need to get back to…" I just waved my hand to my scanner.

"Bella it's really nice to see someone talk to him because nobody ever seems to want to."

She was gone and I felt like maybe I'd done something right. Talking to Edward was nice, but I felt slightly bad for his nervousness. Even though that was all him.

I started back on my work and then I remembered that Edward said my name. We never talked or officially met until today. The other day he was in here… Motherfucker! It all suddenly seemed to click the flowers, Emmett and his mother's behavior yesterday.

I finished my shift leaving Angela to manage alone for the rest of the afternoon, as I was about to get in my truck I noticed Esme's shop down the street. I shut the door and went on a search for answers.

The flowers she had were quite extraordinary. She had the usual roses, carnations… but there were ones so bright and beautiful that I had never even see.

"You should buy the whole shop because I really don't see you deciding what you want," a melodic voice giggled.

I turned seeing a girl perched up on the stool behind the counter. She had a cute pixie cut and designer sunglasses covering her eyes. I watched her and noticed she was dealing out tarot cards. The only reason I knew what they were was because of my wacky mother. She wasn't looking at the cards just straight ahead.

"I won't need flowers for a long time actually."

She smirked because she knew. That look alone let me know that she knew something I was apart of, but not allowed in quite yet.

I was in front of her now and noticed that she wasn't looking at anything because she was blind.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella," she grinned.

"How did…"

"Edward came in here a little bit ago all flustered," she began. "Esme and Emmett said you were smart so I expected a visit from you. I'm afraid Esme isn't here and I know that's who you wanted to see."

I stared at her in wonder, she knew more than I did at the moment. "You're like Miss Cleo, but real."

"I guess that's one way to look at it, I'm Alice by the way," she stuck out her hand for me.

I took it and smiled at her even though she couldn't see it.

"So Edward was here."

"It seems my brother-in-law's cards are finally working out for him."

"How can you?" I asked in disbelief hoping I didn't sound rude.

"It's a feeling, I know which cards are what."

"That's cool."

"I know you want to know more about Edward, but he needs to come to you when it's right for him," she explained cryptically. "I mean he hasn't even technically introduced himself yet."

I suddenly felt like I was talking to the Yoda of the Cullen family. Not quite as green or wrinkly, but she was small enough.

I hit a button on my phone telling me the time and I knew if I didn't go that Charlie would be getting take out. I hated take out.

"I'll see you later," Alice said knowingly.

Okay she was nice, but her knowledge kind of freaked me out. It's like she knew my next move or something.

As soon as I was out the door, a torrential downpour hit me. Sure it rained in Florida, but not like this I was use to the constant sunlight. I trekked back to old red, breathing out a sigh once the water finally quit pelting me.

Charlie was home when I pulled in, but luckily hadn't called for the greasy carry out bag holdings that he thought was food.

"Bells, really I can order us something."

"If I let you do this I'll be an accomplice for your death," I tugged the phone out of his hand.

"I don't get why you've brought things up like that since you've been back," he grumbled.

Had I?

"Dad, let me make fajitas I got the stuff I need from the store," I pleaded he was getting tiring.

"Fine," he said turning his attention to Sports Center.

We sat at the table and ate, Charlie looked very happy for the food. I knew I was a phenomenal cook, but I had no choice. If I hadn't learned when I was little I would have starved. Renee, who couldn't boil water at the time, is now like Betty Crocker.

"So I met Edward today," I began nonchalantly.

"Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"Please tell me you were nice," Charlie said seriously.

"Now why would you say that," I snapped.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but Bella you have a way with people and it's not always good."

"Well I'm about ninety-nine percent sure he's the one that sent the flowers."

"Edward Cullen sent you all those flowers?" he asked surprised.

I nodded and he burst into hysterics.

"And you say I'm mean," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "It's just that boy is afraid of his own shadow and you can be… intimidating."

"Intimidating," I scoffed. "I'm like five inches tall and look twelve."

"Appearances don't mean a thing I've seen what you can do," he said pointedly.

My worst was wiping the floor with Newton at Forks annual Fourth of July picnic six years ago. _Taught him to grab my ass in public_. My little display scared any potential suitors I had in Forks. Charlie didn't complain he was happy I could hold my own with men twice the size of me.

I said nothing else until I popped the last bite of my food in my mouth. Maybe I could find something to do. It was a Monday, but there had to be something.

"Dad, what is there to do for night life around here," I asked knowing the answer was going to be Clearwater's Tavern.

"What do you think?"

The owner and one of dad's best friends Harry passed away two years ago. His wife was left with the bar and her two children. They were Quileute and I knew some of their tribe had arranged marriages. Sue and Harry were definitely an arranged marriage. She was seventeen and he was in his later twenties. I only knew this because when I would come and visit I always thought she was young and pretty and he looked so old.

"Sue still own it?" I asked watching him blush. _What was up with that?_

"She does, but Leah runs it now and once Seth graduates from the community college in Port Angeles he's going to help her."

"I might take a drive."

The place literally sat on the border of Forks and La Push. Some of the La Push community turned their noses up at the Forks inhabitants. Why would you put a bar right there is beyond me but maybe Harry just wanted peace and the two communities to co-exist in harmony. I snorted at that.

I parked and jumped down out of old red. The place was pretty packed there were only a few stools open up at the bar. I sat down and waited for the bartender. This leggy blonde was whipping through orders. She looked like she stepped off the runway, but here she was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans.

"Order," she said to me.

"Um…Coors Lite."

She looked at me for a good while. "I.D.?"

Now that was embarrassing. I shoved it at her and her eyes widened slightly. I told Charlie I looked twelve. She recovered quickly.

"You are one of the only girls from Forks that has ordered a beer in here," she told me nodding to the table behind me.

Stanley was sitting there with a group of girls holding colorful drinks. To say it was a shocking discovery would be an understatement.

"Well I'm not from Forks," I retorted snatching my license from her.

My license was clearly from Florida and she knew nothing about me.

"Your last name tells me you are," she said smugly.

I could tell the chick had fierce bitch written all over her.

"Bella?" A voice squeaked next to me.

What was up with men going back to their early stages of puberty when they talk to me? Ugh, it was Newton. Did mommy dearest not tell him I was back?

"I thought I told you a couple years ago to get lost," I sighed.

"I've apologized and grown up," he said quickly.

He looked different. His hair was messy, but it didn't look right it looked like there was too much product. It kind of looked like Edward's, but I was fairly certain he didn't touch his hair with any of that shit. His blue eyes wouldn't leave my boobs. I didn't get why he was so fascinated with them, I didn't really have anything to look at and could go most days without a bra. Stanley was like a raunchy Hustler model, I bet Mrs. Newton dropped him a lot as a baby…

"Up here, Newton," I sneered.

"Mike I don't think Leah would be happy that you're harassing female customers in her bar," Blondie told him, but she looked bored.

"Rosalie it's not like that," he defended.

"I do feel pretty harassed," I smirked.

"Bella," Mike frowned.

"Out of my seat," Emmett was now beside him placing his hand on his shoulder.

Mike looked like he was about to piss himself. I could see why the Hulk had that effect on people. Newton scurried away to where Jessica was now glaring at me.

"Babe," Emmett leaned over kissing the blonde bartender who Mike called Rosalie.

"I thought you were _busy_ tonight," she smiled pulling away.

"I was, but the Chief called and asked me to do him a favor," he said ruffling my hair.

"I can handle myself."

"Oh, I know and your dad was pretty adamant about that."

"Then why are you babysitting?"

"Look at it as I'm babysitting the rest of these yahoos from you," he shrugged. "There is no doubt that I just saved Mike from getting his balls ripped off."

"He deserves it, he was blatantly looking at the girls," I waved to my chest causing Emmett's booming laugh to erupt. "I met Edward today."

"That's what I heard," he smiled not looking at me.

"You knew about the flowers…"

"I found out after he delivered them, my mom woke me up gushing about how cute it was. I figured he went overboard that's why I showed up to help you," Emmett explained.

"So why not tell me who sent them?"

"Because Edward said he wanted to court you properly," he said adding in air quotes. "I told him he should have just talked to you because it probably freaked you out."

"It didn't freak me out," I admitted quietly. It was sweet that he did that. God did I just think that?

It was quiet between us while the other patrons rustled about.

"He has a crush on you."

"Okay."

"Please… be nice to him?"

"Okay."

That was the end of our Edward conversation and I couldn't help but think that I would be seeing a lot more of Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Hi to all reading let me know what you think it seems like I lost half of you from last chapter?**

**Dolphin62598 beta'd this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

My head was throbbing when I lifted it from my pillow causing my face to slam back down in it. I'm never going to out drink Emmett again. Dude is a tank and it was stupid on my part.

I do remember sitting on the bar in front of him squishing his cheeks together telling him he was a good Hulk. I also remember a guy from La Push kissing me and I punched him. That explained why my head and hand were competing on what hurt the most.

My bed didn't smell like my bed. It smelled like boy, but the good kind of boy smell not the 'I just ran a marathon' sweaty boy smell. I slowly opened my eyes and to take in the room.

The only wall was in front on me where this monster ass bed was. The rest of the room was encased in glass. I hoped there weren't any neighbors around. Could you imagine having to change? This room had absolutely no privacy.

I noticed something move from the corner on my eye so I turned onto my side to see what it was.

_Edward?_

The awkward enigma that I had known all of three days was sleeping on the leather couch in the corner. How did this happen?

Newton almost lost his balls, then I had an ogre kiss me and I punched said ogre. Rosalie poured some more drinks and I sat on the bar tormenting Emmett… The rest is all blank a fuzzy.

I took in the guy on the couch and I had to say he looks angelic. I didn't know what it was, but there was just something about him.

He shifted slightly and I heard a groan come from his perfect lips. My eyes roamed his body as if they were trying to commit it to memory. That's when I saw the tent pitched between his promise land and the blanket… Morningwood!

I'd never actually witnessed anything like this, but I wasn't totally sheltered, Renee gave me a few cheesy pornos to watch so she didn't have to do the whole sex talk. Funny, that was her approach when she was popping me out at sixteen.

My eyes remained wide as I watched him stir.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered while peeking her head around the door.

Her eyes caught mine and she turned to where my gaze was focused.

"Wait does he?" she asked as she began to cackle.

Match made in heaven, her and Emmett were.

Edward shot up with a start looking around as Rose kept on howling. Then he looked down and I had never seen anyone turn as red as he did. I wanted to give him a hug or something, poor guy.

He fell off the couch scrambling around to get up, making his way slouched over to a door that I guessed was his bathroom.

I fell back against the pillow letting out a deep breath. "Please tell me this is my hungover brain's idea of a nightmare."

"Afraid not," she shrugged hopping onto the bed.

"Why am I even here?"

"Well you and Emmett thought it would be fun to get shit faced. I had trouble reining you both into the Cullen's house. Edward must have seen me and offered to carry you back here while I was trying to drag Emmett."

"So we're at…"

"Edward's cottage."

"Cottage," I snorted.

"Hey, that's what he calls it," she reasoned. "We should go down to the kitchen so when Edward comes back he doesn't have a stroke."

I followed her, noticing I wasn't wearing my clothes. _Did he change me?_ "Um. Rosalie these aren't mine."

"They're Edward's… don't worry I was the one who dressed you. Could you imagine if he did," she laughed nudging my arm as I glared.

"He stayed with me?"

"He was convinced you were going to choke on your own vomit."

"Ew."

I sat down on one of the sleek kitchen stools noticing his stainless steel kitchen. I think I've found the only place exiled from the Forks time capsule.

"Edward designed this place himself," she smirked, joining Emmett who was making breakfast.

"How the fuck are you functioning?" I whined.

"I'm rather resilient," Emmett said rolling his eyes. "Where's Eddie boy?"

"Taking a very cold shower," she snickered snuggling into his side. Uh they were one of those mushy couples.

"What happened?" Emmett asked concerned and that peaked my interest.

"Someone must have been having a nice dream," she went into hysterics again, causing me to frown.

"Bella?"

"He…had wood?" I could hear the pitch in my voice go up.

"I'm going to go check on him," he placed the spatula in Rose's hand and took off.

"He's protective of Edward."

"You think? Sometimes he goes overboard; Edward is a twenty-three year old man."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Mentally?" she asked as I nodded. "No he's just awkward; he was tormented all through school, which I believe is why he isolates himself."

"He was in an accident?"

"You know about that?"

"My dad told me a little bit."

"Carlise was teaching Edward to drive and he had a panic attack. Somehow he flipped the Mercedes over and a tree fell onto the car. Carlise was able to get out, but Edward was stuck it made the panic attack worse."

"How did his hand get crushed?"

"The weight of the tree on the top of the car and Edward's freaking out. No one ever discusses it. It's like an elephant in the room all the time."

Before I could ask anymore, Emmett returned.

"Well he's not coming down," he sighed.

"Why not?"

"Bella he has a thing for you and you saw his lieutenant at salute."

"That was a terrible analogy," I said dryly.

"It's early," he defended, tugging at my hair.

I decided I didn't like Edward not being here so I could actually meet him. So I did the next best thing. I went to him.

"Bella."

"You're not stopping me," I sung as I dashed past him.

The door was open so I took that as a good sign. Edward was under his comforter with it over his head. I walked over and climbed up on his bed, tugging the cover off.

He saw me and his eyes snapped shut.

"I don't think so Eduardo," I tsk'd.

His lips made a tight line while his eyes remained shut.

"This isn't going to work," I smiled placing my hands on his face and gently shook his head. "I want to meet you."

His eyes fluttered open and the green looked so sad. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for," I grinned. "I'm Bella Swan."

He stared not saying a word.

"I'm waiting," I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he mumbled.

"Now, Eduardo that is not the dazzling impression I was expecting. Usually when guys leave me insanely gorgeous flower arrangements and call me lovely to my face… I expect effort in introduction."

"Emmett made you come up here,"

"He did? If I remember correctly he gave me a stern 'Bella' before I ditched him in the kitchen."

Again with the silence, I needed a new approach.

"Growing up I was a quiet kid. I was always the new girl and for a while I resented my mom for moving us all over creation. My quietness lasted until I was fifteen and my mom and step-dad enrolled me into a private school. Girls there hated me, for what I don't know, but that's when I started bitching them out. They became afraid and left me alone; I noticed I had power… You know what I know now?" I asked him. He shook his head, but still watched me.

"I had a new defense mechanism," I stated quietly. "See now you actually know something that only my dad knows."

His green eyes were so childlike it made me feel bad for him that people were ignorant to him.

"I'm sorry you had to carry my fat ass all the way up here last night."

"You were falling a lot," He pointed out, his voice was still so soft.

"I tend to do that without the alcohol," I deadpanned, letting him have his face back.

"Alcohol can give you alcohol poisoning, Bella…" he trailed off.

"I think I've heard that before," I mused playfully, but he still looked so serious.

"Emmett shouldn't have…"

"Emmett shouldn't have what? I'm a big girl Worryward, he wishes he couldn't have beat me at drinking," I scoffed. "I'm starved, let's go."

I held my hand out to him, surprisingly he took it and I felt immense pain.

"Ow," I whimpered backing into the door.

That was smart now he looked petrified. "No, come here," I croaked out this time.

"What's wrong?" he fidgeted and I could see his obvious distress.

"My hand."

He moved closer to me making my palm lie face down in his. It was all swollen and blue especially around my knuckles. "It's broken," he frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Look at it, we can have my father look at it."

I shivered, he touches dead people. Wait, does Edward touch corpses? As my inner monologue held my attention, I didn't notice Edward had guided me down to the kitchen and his arm was around my waist. It was innocent and I didn't think he noticed.

"How did you…" Emmett looked at me in awe not able to finish his words.

"Her hand is broken," Edward spat at his brother and I didn't know who was shocked more Emmett or me.

The Hulk did the same thing Edward did up stairs, must be a Cullen thing. He looked just as angry as Edward did.

"Fucking Black's face," he said through gritted teeth.

"Bella do you remember hitting the brick wall known as Jacob Black," Rose said flatly.

"The guy that kissed me?" I remembered hitting the idiot that kissed me.

"Kissed you," Edward squeaked out and the look on his face made me feel like I killed his puppy.

"My hand hurts," I whined as Emmett still inspected it.

"We need to get you to the hospital," he sighed.

Edward stepped away hanging his head down. _What was that about?_ Emmett placed his hand on the small of my back and Rose followed. "Why isn't he going?" I asked turning so I could attempt to look over Emmett's massive shoulder.

"We'll talk about it later, right now we need to get you to Forks Gen. Charlie is going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because he knew something like this was going to happen and I though he was overreacting."

"You should have listened to him," I said frankly, climbing into the back seat.

The doctor told us what we already knew my hand was broken in two places. How the fuck can one person's face do that much damage?

"She's all yours Chief," Rose smiled patting my very angry father on the back as I giggled.

Pain meds rocked!

"Bells," he sighed and shot a glare at Em.

"Teaches the fool for kissing me," a laugh bubbled up.

"Charlie I am so sorry," Emmy boy apologized profusely.

"I told you this would happen Emmett and you didn't believe me. I know what she can get into, all I asked was for you to back her up."

"Some back up," I snorted waving my new black cast at him.

"Come on, kid," Charlie said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "It's not even nine and you've had quite the eventful day."

We pulled up in front of the house and my glazed eyes instantly went to Edward who was tugging furiously on his hair.

**A/N: I feel for the kid I really do. I'm glad those of you reading are enjoying this! Let me know what you think?**

**Dolphin62598 is my beta! **


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

He was all wet or maybe sweaty. It looked like someone just dropped two buckets of water over his head. His hair was matted to his head, but looked weird because he was pulling at it. I didn't even want to get started on his shirt and how it clung to him.

I shuffled in front of Charlie. He forced me to because he made me because I was wibby wobbling… I snorted at that.

"Edward where's your bike," Charlie asked and Edward abruptly stopped pacing.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked his voice panicked and rushed it made my head spin.

"Daddy the room issssss spinning," I sung as I teetered back.

"Bells we're outside," he sighed wrapping my good arm around his shoulder.

He nodded to Edward and next thing I knew, I had an arm wrapped around each of them as they guided me to the couch.

"You're hot," I smiled cupping Edward's cheek as my thumb stroked under his eye. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his pout perfect lips. Those were the lips I wanted on mine. I bet those lips could do a lot…

_I think I said that aloud?_

"Bells," Charlie groaned and Edward looked horrified. "I don't think Edward is here for you to molest him."

_Confirmation I said that aloud._

I scrunched my nose twice and started to cry because Edward didn't want me.

"They gave her pain killers and they have made her loopy," I heard dad explain over my tears. "I need to call her mother do you think you can manage? If she….uh… made you uncomfortable..."

"No I'll be more than happy to watch Isabella," Edward sounded so formal and possibly intimidated by Charlie hence why he used my first name.

"If she gets to be too much I'll be in the kitchen."

He left us and it was just the mysterious Edward and I. Though my brain was fuzzy, dirty thoughts kept sneaking in when I looked at him.

"Is-A-Bell-A… why did you call me that?"

"That's your name."

"No one but my mom calls me that. We're not even Italian and she named both of her children Italian names. I mean who does that?"

"You have a sibling?" he asked softly and I can see the interest in his eyes.

"Francesca…Frankie."

"What's she like?"

"She babbles, doesn't go anywhere without her sippy or Mr. Magoo…" I trailed off trying to remember Frankie's finer qualities.

Edward was giving me a perplexed look that told my hazy mind he did not compute. "She's a toddler."

"Oh, but you're…"

"An adult," I finished for him. "My mom and Charlie are old enough to have little ones they weren't old enough to have me, but now they are the right age to go to PTA meetings."

"I'm sorry," he blushed, ducking his head down.

He really needed to stop doing that. I grabbed his face and shoved my tongue down his throat. I was feeling bold, what can I say? I was surprised when Edward let his tongue mingle with mine; in fact, what surprised me further was Edward's back flying into the wall. The way he propelled himself off the couch like that made my mind hurt.

Charlie came back in raising an eyebrow at me when he saw Edward panting against the wall I shrugged nonchalantly. "Your mother," he said handing me the phone as he sat in his recliner.

"Yeahello," I began.

"I want you home, baby," she pleaded.

"Mom, I'm staying with dad."

"You haven't been there a week and you already broke something, it would be safer if you moved back home."

"I have two homes mom, one with you and one with dad," I stated frankly. I could feel my anger cut through my high fun time. "I want to be with dad."

"I know you love your dad and I respect that," she began.

I was about to pull the big guns. "So you would want to separate Frankie and Phil?" I questioned and I saw Charlie smirk even though he was trying to fool me into thinking he was watching the flat screen.

Poor Edward had slid down the wall still catching his breath. Jesus, I hope he didn't need an oxygen mask.

"That won't happen because I love Phil," she snipped.

"So I didn't come from love," I spat back.

"Isabella," she warned.

I hated that she decided to become a disciplinarian after I went to college. She had no right, I liked her better when she was irresponsible she was much more tolerable. The phone was out of my hand.

"Renee she'll call you back when she feels up to it," Charlie said then clicked the phone off and placed it back in its cradle. He then turned to address the beautiful mess on the floor. "Edward, you okay over there?"

"Yes, sir," he croaked.

Dad went over and helped him up. "Now where's your bike?"

"The chain popped off and… I needed to make sure Bella was okay," Edward admitted quietly.

"You could have rode with us," I threw up my hands, cast and all.

Charlie shook his head at me to drop it. I furrowed my brow wondering what that was about. "How did you get here if you don't have your bike?"

"I ran."

"You live across town."

"Like I said, I wanted to make sure Bella was okay," he said quietly. "I can leave now."

"Would you like to stay with her today?" Charlie asked. "I have to go down to the station one of my officers is on vacation so we're swamped."

"I can do that, sir."

"Edward enough with the sir stuff I've known you since you were seven, I think we're past that," Dad chuckled patting his shoulder.

He came over to me giving me a stern look and then his resolve slipped as he kissed my head. "Be good kid, I don't want your mom coming up here to start a fuss, because I'm not letting you go that easily."

"I would refuse anyway," I shrugged.

After Charlie left, Edward looked as tense as ever and was sitting as far away as possible. "Why are you sitting across the room when I'm over here?"

"You kissed me."

"I know and I have to say I liked kissing you, but in all fairness you kissed me back."

"Because you were kissing me, it was only polite," he argued with a frown.

"So you kissed me back out of politeness?" I giggled. _When did I ever fucking giggle?_

"I can't take advantage of you, you're almost incapacitated," his voice was rising.

"Incapacitated," I snorted. "God man, what world are you from."

He instantly looked sad and uncomfortable; I made him feel this way after he ran all the way over here for my non-filtered ass.

"I'm going to sit right here, you should sleep," he said it with such finality that I knew I had fucked up. Why did I care about how he felt or made me feel?

I did listen and fell asleep. I stood no chance against my magic pain pills. By the time I woke up, I was back in my bed and it was dark out. I shuffled downstairs to see Charlie eating some pizza and drinking a beer.

"Ugh, I'm not eating that."

"I figured as much, Esme made you some food."

"She didn't have to do that," I mumbled and out of my peripheral, I saw the Cullen's, well Esme and Emmett talking to Edward in front of the house.

The glass door and the porch light made it easier for me to snoop. Emmett was taking what looked to be a mountain bike out of the back of his jeep. Edward was talking to Esme with his head down. She kissed his forehead, messing with his hair as she stepped back.

He surprised me by hugging her. If it were any other guy hugging their mom I'd say they were a Momma's Boy, but I didn't think that was the case with Edward. Esme didn't seem like she would stand for that, plus I'd seen her with Emmett.

Edward nodded at whatever she said and took off on his bike. Esme turned and winked at me before she got into the driver's side of Emmett's Jeep. First of all, she caught me watching a moment she was having with her son and second, I started laughing at how someone so tiny was driving the Hulk mobile.

I looked at Charlie and he was smiling at me. "What?" I huffed trying to act annoyed.

"I don't think Edward's the only one with a crush," he said knowingly.

"Oh stop it," I warned.

"I'm serious," he chuckled.

"Sue Clearwater," I said and his face went all red and he stopped. "That's what I thought."

Turns out Esme was a fuck-awesome cook, who made this lemon chicken substance that had me drooling. I had to go thank here tomorrow if she was in.

The next day when I walked into Newton's, Stanley made a snide comment about me keeping my hand to myself. I told her she obviously had trouble teaching Mike that lesson so before she came to me she should perfect her technique of training him.

Emmett of course was in his office.

"Hulk-a-nator!"

"I didn't think you would be in today," he smiled his big dimply smile.

"One thing to learn about me is I'm never absent."

"Can I be honest with you about something?"

"This isn't going to be something mushy is it?" I wrinkled my nose as I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Might be," he grinned.

"I guess you may proceed."

"I'm happy you are nice to my brother," he said simply.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"His awkwardness weirds people out, I blame my dad for that, maybe even Newton, Jasper and a lot of people that went to Forks High when he did."

"You weren't there."

"I'm seven years older than Edward, and five years older than Jazz."

"You don't have to tell me all of this," I insisted

"You mean to tell me you're not even curious?"

"Maybe just a little," I shrugged.

"My dad was an architect in Seattle where we lived. I was three when this happened," he trailed off quietly.

"When what happened?" I knew this was going to be sad just from Emmett's face and tone.

"My mom was five months pregnant with my sister and dad had a dinner for an office building he had just opened. He told her it was only for a couple of hours… she went because she wanted to spend time with him."

"You don't need to tell me this."

"To understand a little bit of Edward and me you should hear this," he explained as I nodded. "I got sick at the babysitters so they left the dinner to pick me up. We were two blocks from our town house when the driver's side was hit head on. Mom told me when I was older that my dad was killed instantly… my sister didn't make it either. Carlisle was my doctor I had a broken leg. My dad didn't have any family and my mom's were in Chicago, he stayed with me while she was in the hospital."

"They met and fell in love?"

"It was a little bit harder than that, mom was depressed and Gram Lizzy came to stay with us. I guess he liked my mom because he was just always there and he made her laugh. I was four, but that was one thing I remembered. I remember my dad from pictures mostly."

"You said Jasper is five years younger?"

"When I was four they got married and Jasper came along soon after. I remember being excited about my sister, but I was less than thrilled when Jasper came along."

"What about Edward?"

"Edward I don't know why, but I always knew I was here to protect him. Jazz was a bully, but he never fucked with me because he knew I would sit on him and put him in a head lock."

"Jasper was mean to Edward?"

"He would throw him in lockers along with a group of his friends," he sighed.

"Alice seems close with him though?"

"She was his best friend in high school, you know freaks stick together, I don't feel that way but that's what she's always said."

"She's married to Jasper," I frowned.

"Funny how that worked out, we always thought her and Edward would end up together, he was the one that wouldn't let that happen."

"Why?"

"Who knows… the accident made things even worse."

"Is that why he rides a bike?"

"He refuses to get into a car, he blames himself for what happened to Carlisle and Carlisle uses that guilt to keep him here."

"He doesn't ride in any car? Like at all?" I asked incredulously because a person needs to get around.

"He hasn't left Forks in almost seven years."

My stomach instantly fell, how could that happen? Edward didn't need to be held back, no one deserved to be held back like that. Emmett's story dragged me down and for some reason I felt the need to help Edward in some way.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I kind of really love writing this one! Dolphin 62598 is my awesome beta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

That boy had come in everyday for a fucking week and hid behind the shelves I was working on, never saying a word. Emmett rolled his eyes, Stanley called him a freak, and Angela just giggled saying we're cute.

Today I was annoyed and my cast was extremely itchy. I just looked up from my markdowns to have his pretty boy green eyes looking back at me. This was going to stop. I abruptly stood up and marched myself over to the next aisle.

Edward looked frightened and nervous all rolled into one. He had a foot on me, I'm sure we were a ridiculous sight. I had my hands on my hips, glaring up at him.

"What?" I shouted throwing my hands up in aggravation.

His brows furrowed as he opened his mouth about three times. His hair was a smidge shorter so I guess he must have gotten a haircut. I wanted so badly to run my fingers through his hair, but he might pee himself from shock. With Edward I have learned he was a proceed with caution kind of guy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sighed.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked curiously.

"Not speaking with you."

"We're talking right now," I pointed out nudging his arm.

"I…you're beautiful…I…um," he stumbled through his thoughts.

"Here let's take a deep breath and regroup," I suggested doing as I said he soon followed my lead and closed his eyes.

"I've spoken to your father," he said quietly with his eyes still shut.

"About?"

"Courting you," he said seriously.

"And what does this _courting_ consist of?"

I watched him as his brow creased, his eyes telling me a million things were probably trying to process what I just asked him. From just being around Edward for the few short weeks that I had, I would bet any money that he didn't have much dating experience. I could be wrong but no boy that shy would be a Don Juan. I mean, look at me, I have zero dating experience and I'm kind of rowdy.

"I'm not sure?" he finally answered but it was more of a question.

"So let me get this straight you want to date me and you asked Charlie, instead of me first?"

"It is the respectful thing to do," he explained softly, opening his eyes a little to look at me.

"Dude we live in the twenty-first century, not the early nineteen hundreds," I fucking giggled.

"I'm an idiot," he berated himself moving to leave and I grabbed his arm.

"Ask me."

His eyes squinted and nose scrunched making him pretty fucking adorable. I could feel eyes watching us, but I didn't care because I was giving Edward his opportunity that was what mattered right now.

"Bella may I court you?" he asked quietly, letting his fingers make there way down my good arm and lacing them with mine, I grinned.

"Freaks," I heard Stanley mumble.

I turned around and saw Emmett shooting draggers at her. He nodded his head towards Edward who now looked absolutely terrified. I decided to play this up.

I fanned myself with my bad hand trying to channel my inner Scarlet O'Hara. "Mr. Cullen, you know how to make a girl blush I would be honored if you courted me."

I glanced back at my audience who were all rolling their eyes. Edward was frowning in confusion. "Was that a yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"It was a hell yes."

This glorious crooked grin emerged on his face and I wanted to make-out with it. He lifted me as he spun us around. I never though that happened in real life. He had me dazed and I didn't realize he was pulling me out of Newton's. I heard Emmett calling us, but it seemed Edward was on a mission.

We were walking through the door of his mother's shop when he announced, "She said yes!"

Esme's face was amused and she glanced at our joined hands. "Edward is Bella still working?"

"I…" he stopped as his face flushed. "Yes."

"You might want to take her back before Emmett makes his way down here," she giggled lightly.

"Come on Eduardo," I smiled at Esme as I dragged Edward back with me.

"I get done at four," I told him as I stood on my tiptoes quickly kissing his cheek.

I ran back into the store but glanced at him through the sliding doors. He wasn't looking at me, but at the ground, I could see his mouth set in a slant. One might say it was a smirk, but I knew it was an innocent smile that made the man look even more gorgeous than what he already was.

"I'm surprised he brought you back," Emmett said from beside me.

"Your mom kind of told him to," I shrugged going back to my work without another word.

By the time four rolled around Edward was pacing the front entrance. Emmett grabbed him and pulled him into the store saying he was chasing customers away. I skipped over to them taking Edward's hand in mine.

"I'm ready to go," I said a little bit too cheerfully.

"Where are you two going?"

"I don't know where are we going Edward?" I asked swinging our hands as he tensed slightly.

I looked at him and a frown covered his features. He suddenly went pale, making me concerned.

"Edward?"

He snapped his focus on me and then leaned over to Emmett whispering. I watched their exchange curiously as Emmett turned his attention to me.

"Charlie drive you today?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"I'll call him and I'm going to take you back to the house with me," he explained.

Edward wasn't looking at me and had remained quiet. I squeezed his hand and his green eyes met mine. "I rode my bike," he said quietly as his face flushed.

"Oh, that's alright."

"I need to be going," Edward exhaled letting go of my hand.

Emmett looked sad as he watched Edward leave. To think someone could never ride in a car because of one incident baffles me.

"Has he seen anyone about this?" I asked.

"My mom and Carlisle tried to get him to talk to someone even had them come to the house, but every time Edward had to relive what happened he would have a panic attack."

"So how is this going to work?"

"What?"

"If I'm dating your brother that consists of going on dates, is he going to put a basket on the front of his bike and cart me around while he calls me Toto?"

"Bella," he groaned pulling at his curly locks.

"It's a fair question," I said sincerely.

"That's between the two of you, well not the Toto part."

"Okay then you're not allowed to help him out."

"Help him out how?"

"Have you been giving him dating advice?" I asked frankly.

"Uh…"

"You can't," I smiled. "It's the two of us so we have to do this courting thing ourselves."

"Bell," he started but I cut him off.

"He can't be dependent on you," I tried reasoning.

Emmett looked distraught for the first time since I met him. It only made sense that it would be just Edward and me in whatever this was. We needed to work on ourselves and possibly grow with each other. _God, what has happened to me?_

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly.

Angela seemed okay with Emmett leaving early and he remained quiet on the drive to the Cullen's house. I still couldn't get over how a house like this could exist in Forks. It also didn't escape me that instead of Edward having a driveway he had a bike trail.

Emmett went into his mom's house and I made my way to Edward's cottage. Again, I had never seen a two-story cottage, but this was a Frank Lloyd Wright dream. I knocked patiently on his door. After five minutes of waiting, I tried to turn the knob to see if it was open and he did leave it unlocked.

"Edward?"

There was no response so I made my way further into the house stopping when I saw Edward on the couch pulling at his hair gasping out breaths.

"Edward?" I asked startled sitting next to him.

He still was freaking out I guess you could say it was until I placed my hand on his forearm that made him stop.

"Bella?" he rasped out.

I gently pulled on both of his arms so he would release his hair. He was far too pretty to be bald.

"Can you tell me what this is about?" I asked tugging gently on his hair.

"Why would you want to date me if I can't even drive? I can't leave Forks…" he trailed off nervously.

"Edward we'll figure something out, but for right now I don't mind hanging out here."

"I want to be able to do a lot of things Bella, but sometimes life doesn't work out like that," he confessed stoically.

"I bet I can prove that theory wrong," I challenged. "I'm going to prove that theory wrong."

He was quiet or it was more like he was deep in thought. For someone so young Edward seemed to have a lot troubling him.

"I'm really happy you moved to Forks," his voice broke me from my analysis.

"I'm really happy I moved to Forks," I murmured kissing his lips quickly causing him to blush.

"You kissed me," he added quietly.

"I kissed you last week too."

"That was different."

"How so?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"You were on pain meds," he sighed sadly.

"As true as that might be, pain killers are like a sort of truth serum for me. If I kiss you while on them then that pretty much means I want to kiss you all the time."

"You want to kiss me all the time?" he asked the silly grin from earlier reappearing.

"Pretty much," I breathed.

He shocked me by leaning in and I leaned in too. _Smack. _Our heads hit. We tried again as our mouths banged together. _What the fuck? _Then my brilliant brain came up with a great fucking plan if I do say so myself.

"Hold still," I said.

"Bella?" he asked confused.

I leaned in initiating the kiss and this time we managed not to injure each other. This time Edward didn't push me away to flatten himself to the wall but I could sense his readiness to escape the more the kiss lingered.

"We have a lot to work on," I told him leaving him on the couch to walk into his kitchen.

I felt like maybe there was a reason for me moving here.

**A/N: I know this was a smidge later that usually but I had like 50 trillion parties to attend and stretched myself pretty thin to attend the all. Meaning all fan fiction was put on hold. My punishment was sunburn and/or sun poisoning. Once my other story is finished (only two chapters to be written because I finished the epi…) this will have my full attention! Let me know what you thought of this chapter? Dolphin62598 is the best beta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I decided on a sundress today because Edward said he was going to come over and we could drink tea on the porch. _How Edwardian of him._

As I started making some freshly brewed tea, Charlie came into the kitchen raising an eyebrow.

"Make a comment and see what happens," I glared pointing my wooden spoon at him.

"I just have to say I never thought I would see the day where you would be wearing a dress in a kitchen, Bells," he smirked. "Does your mom know of you aspirations to be June Cleaver?"

"If anyone is to blame for the way I am they should talk to you."

"And I would more than happy to speak with them," he chuckled. "Now, why are you making tea?"

"For Edward," I said simply.

"It's okay that I have Billy and his son over for the game, right?"

"It's your house we'll be out on the porch anyway," I shrugged. "Isn't Billy's kid the one that ate mud?"

I remember a few trips to the reservation in La Push and I definitely remembered the freak that ate the mud pies he made.

"That would be him, be nice though Jake might make it difficult."

"You've peaked my interest," I paused while waving my casted arm. "Go on."

"He tends to get into trouble."

"Like robbers and bandits, Chief?" I asked in a high scared voice.

"Just fights and underage drinking."

"Not much intimidation there," I sighed.

"He broke his nose two weeks ago and refuses to tell his dad how."

"Try to keep the weasel away from me and my gentleman," I ordered playfully, but my insecurities decided to get the best of me. "You like Edward, dad?"

I know now wasn't exactly the time to be asking this, but I kind of wanted to know. It would be nice if he did, well actually it would be easier on me if he did. This was like our third date, but I really kind of adored Edward. I never had anyone look or listen to me the way he does. He makes me feel special and important. He apparently has also turned me into one of those mushy girls like Stanley.

"He's a good man, Bella. I've known him since his family moved to Forks, hell him and Emmett are excellent fishing buddies."

"Wait, Edward can fish?" I asked dumbly.

Let's be honest, it's hard to imagine him out in a boat. He's afraid of cars and is not the most coordinated.

The knock at the door broke Charlie's answer off as he grabbed his beer from the fridge. I almost tripped as I lunged for the door. I was one to talk about coordination. There in front of me stood my beautiful boy. It was only the third date and I was ready to piss on him, marking my territory.

Edward had changed out of his work clothes and I could smell that he showered. The last time we hung out, I confessed that it freaked me out that he wore his suit when it was around dead people all day, I also might have mentioned he smelled like a mortuary as well. I'm insensitive, but sue me for being honest.

He was wearing a button down tucked into khakis and that needed to change. I pulled the shirt loose causing him to tense slightly. "Much better," I grinned reaching up on my toes to kiss his sweet lips.

"Thank you," he whispered against my lips.

"For what? Making you comfortable or the fuckawesome kiss?" I asked pouting my lips out to him.

"The latter," he said shyly kissing my nose.

I pulled him to me hugging the shit out of him because I like how it felt when I was in Edward's arms. When I turned around Charlie was watching us with wide shocked eyes.

"What?" I challenged.

He put his hands up in surrender mumbling out a quick, "Nothing."

I turned back to Edward smiling so wide I probably looked stupid, but I didn't care. "I made tea."

He nodded shyly and I kissed his cheek. I took his hand leading him into the kitchen with me. He sat quietly on the bar stool at the counter watching me as I moved around.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I like watching you,"

"As cute as that sounds it also could be interpreted as creepy," I laughed, then realized what I had said and who I was speaking with.

I watched, gauging the affect of my words. As I expected he looked like I stole his piano or something.

"I'm a freak," he murmured looking anywhere but me.

"No I'm a freak, trust me on this. I say shit without thinking. I need a filter, but I don't know where I can get one do you?" I asked hopeful. I was hopeful, praying he thought I was entertaining.

He cracked a smile now looking down; I quietly made my way over to him. "Are you smiling at something me _the freak_ said?" I prodded while teasing him.

"I wish I could be like you," he confessed before elaborating. "You're smart and quick. I like that you sometimes confuse others with your words. They are too dense to get what you're saying. When I speak no one listens, but people listen to you even if they don't understand… it's like they know it's important."

And I have to say I was completely floored by this. We talked, but it was mostly just me voicing my opinion about this or that. Edward would sit with an amused expression on his face. I liked hearing him share what he thought.

I knew Edward was intelligent, even though he didn't say much, his book collection told me, his journals stacked on his desk spoke volumes. The last time I was at his house he played his piano for me and that definitely screamed genius.

"Can I be honest?" I asked tilting my head to the side as he gave me an answering nod. "I like you the way you are. See you have forced me to become all cheesy, but here it goes. I like that you're quiet it makes you intriguing. People listen to you, but it seems you are selective of who you want to listen. I think you should let more people listen because what you say is just as important."

His eyes were looking directly into mine as he nodded. His face was a bit pink; I'm guessing I embarrassed him. "Good," I grinned plopping the tray of ice cubes into our pitcher of tea, "I think it's time for some good ole' fashion porch sitting."

Edward, being the gentleman he was, carried everything out and set up the lawn chairs I had in the shed. I apologized for not having white rocking chairs. Wasn't that what was needed for porch sitting?

He poured both our drinks, handing me mine. I didn't want to take my eyes off him, to be honest I was afraid he would disappear or something dramatic like that.

"My father asked me to see if you would like to come to dinner one night this week," he said softly almost like he was speaking to a infant.

I froze; Edward's dad wanted me at their house for dinner. The vibes I got from Emmett were that Carlisle Cullen was a bitter man. What would dinner be like with a bitter man? I mean I wasn't used to people like that. I guess in that way I'm kind of sheltered. My dad is a lot like me with sarcasm and my mom is a reformed rebel. They were both happy-go-lucky people. My childhood was different from the norm, but good people loved me, raised me.

"Would you want me at dinner?" I asked as he answered with an eager nod. "What should I expect?"

"I don't think I understand."

"Well I know what your mom and Em are like and a little about Alice, but what about your dad and Jasper?"

"My dad is great and he was excited when I agreed to ask you to dinner," he smiled crookedly. Excited? That seemed to be out of character from what Emmett has said about him. "I don't really talk to Jasper much, so I'm not sure what you can expect from him."

"Don't you get along?"

"I try to talk to him, but he is very…abrupt. I think he blames me for why he's still in Forks," Edward admitted quietly, looking down the driveway. "You have company."

"Correction, Charlie has company, my company is sitting with me," I leaned over kissing his lips quickly and then tapped my fingertips to where I kissed.

He looked dazed and I felt triumphant that I made him that way. I saw Billy wheeling down the drive and I smiled at him, but frowned when I saw the ogre next to him. The same ogre that made me break my hand.

I lunged forward out of my seat stalking my way over to them. He was much bigger than I was, but I didn't care because his fucking ugly black and blue nose was proof that size didn't matter.

"You!" I seethed.

I lifted up my casted arm about to whack the asshole again, but someone was clearly holding me as I noticed my feet were no longer on the ground and arms were securely around my waist. I tilted my head in my fury seeing a scared Edward close to my face. I calmed slightly. It was kind of shocking that my shy boy was protecting me by holding me back.

"Isabella," Charlie said sternly making his way to us. "What is this about?"

"I'll tell you what this is about, mud eater broke my bones with his face," I shrieked kicking my feet in the air trying to lunge at this asshole.

Edward's grip tightened and he hoisted me up a little because I was slipping in his arms. "Shhh, Bella," he chanted soothingly.

Billy glared at dickwad. "That's what happened to your nose," his voice turned sharp. "Charlie said Bella broke her hand defending herself from a creep who forced himself on her."

"Dad, I didn't force myself on no one," Asshat sighed completely calm. "She kissed me."

"Like fuck I did," I raged.

"Edward, please take her inside."

"Oh no!" I argued.

Edward set me down briefly, gently taking me by the shoulders spinning me around so we were face to face. "Please," was all he said and I was mush.

"Carry me?" I asked.

"Ye-Yes," he gulped.

I went around him and patted his back to let him know that I wanted a piggyback ride. He crouched down so I could hop on, which I did. I tried not to hurt him with my cast. Charlie rolled his eyes at me and made a shooing motion.

"You're lucky these two were here to save you ass wipe," I told mud eater.

"Edward," Charlie said as a cue for him to take me away.

Once back in the house Edward sat me down on the couch. "My hero," I beam up at him.

"Did he assault you?"

"He kissed me, but I clearly took care of it," I said waving my cast.

He stopped me and took my injured fingers in his palm. Very carefully, he kissed my fingers. I swear I melted, but then realized my hand had been in this smelly cast all week.

"Ew Edward don't kiss those, they're crusty and smelly," I whined, pulling my hand back.

"You're not smelly and crusty," he whispered.

"My hand totally is," I protested taking a whiff and I was right about it smelling.

Edward sat next to me scooting super close and I decided he wasn't close enough so I took it upon myself to sit on his lap. We said nothing, but I could feel his fingers brush through my hair.

Charlie and Billy came into the room both looking irritated. "Where's mud eater?"

"I sent him home, your dad will take me back once the game is over," Billy said.

"Good," I nodded.

Charlie sat back in his recliner and was watching Edward and I, "You two can go back to your tea."

"I'm fine here," I snuggled further into Edward laying my head on his shoulder.

And I was fine where I was for the first time in a long time.

**A/N: I would like to know what you think please? As always Dolphin62598 is my BETA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"What if your dad is like…" I paused switching to a deep dad voice. "Edward she's hideous and, or obnoxious dump her ass."

He stopped messing with the Tiramisu or whatever it was he was making and stood between my legs. It was a bold move for Edward, but it made sense since I was sitting on his counter. He smiled softly cupping my face in his hand.

"I am certain he won't say that," he murmured.

"What makes you so certain?" I snarked poking his chest.

"Because you are not obnoxious and how did you say it, and, or hideous?" he asked as I nodded. "You're definitely not that either."

"He might think differently. Remember you're biased," I pointed out leaning my forehead against his.

Edward stared at me and I liked how he was looking at me. He left a quick peck on my lips, going back to his dessert making.

I took him in. He was wearing his black slacks and button down with his black skinny tie. He had to be at work soon that's why when Charlie dropped me off this morning he was working on dessert for tonight. He went on to tell me it took all day to set.

"Am I impressing you?" he smirked and flushed at the same time.

"Hold on, is Edward Cullen flirting with me?" I grinned slapping the palm, of my hands on my thighs.

He looked unsure for a minute then turned to me so our eyes met. "Maybe I am," he answered quietly.

I jumped down from his counter to stand in front of him. "You are super tall," I told him while looking up.

"Or you're just super short," he smiled looking down at me.

Oh, I love that he gets me.

"I like you flirting with me," I said frankly.

"Okay," he murmured in his soft Edward voice.

"So Jasper and Alice live with mother and father Cullen?" I asked hopping back up on my spot on the counter.

"Uh yeah," Edward said as he focused back on his food-making task.

"Why?" I was genuinely curious.

"How much has Emmett told you?" he asked quietly.

"Not much really, but by your line of questioning you're going to tell me," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Alice and I have been friends since kindergarten. I was sitting reading a book while the other kids played and next thing I knew this extremely hyper little girl was sitting next to me. She scared me, but I'm pretty sure she didn't care," he smiled at the thought.

"So you've been friends ever since?"

"Yes, she is my best friend."

"She's married to Jasper."

He nodded briefly it looked like he was going to go back into his shell. One thing that I've noticed with him is if Edward is comfortable with you then he will share, but the tiniest thing can have him take a million steps back.

This reaction made me think he maybe had feelings for Alice. He was maybe jealous that they were together. I didn't quite get how that happened though because she would have still been in high school while Jasper was in college.

"You've gotten quiet," he mumbled cocking his head to me.

"Just thinking."

"I went to live with my Grandma Lizzy in Alaska for a year."

"Yeah?"

"It was my junior year I was tired of people hitting me and shoving me into things. I also wanted to try to be away from my family, like a trial run for college," he smiled ruefully and it left his face. "I guess Alice found out she was pregnant and they married right away."

I knew there were no little Cullens running around and immediately felt pain for Alice. I didn't say anything because I really didn't know what to say.

"The summer I came back my dad wanted me to learn how to drive, I wasn't ready and I told him that. My dad lost patience with me and I couldn't breathe I felt like I was letting him down. Edward the disappointment. Jasper was going back to school, Alice was catatonic I didn't want to let anyone down, but then I hit the tree," he froze.

I knew the rest of this story. I was glad he shared it with me, but I wanted him back here. I wanted him to be with me not the darkness of his past. He wasn't looking at me and I didn't like it so I put both hands on his face and pulled his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and inviting. I fucking loved his lips. I totally adored this shy, awkward man in front of me.

We were torn from our moment with a gentle tapping on the door. We both turned to the noise and saw Esme standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt my sweethearts, but I need Bella."

Edward's face was red and I could definitely feel a little heat in mine. Mom just busted us kissing.

"I'll be right back?" _If your mother doesn't kill me for that heated kiss with her baby boy_.

He nodded and kissed my head.

I made my way into the living room where Esme was sitting. "Bella you don't need to look so horrified," she chucked and I felt a fuckton better.

"You needed me?"

"I know you're off from Newton's today and I wanted to know if you could help Alice out for a few hours at my store. I need to run a delivery out to Port Angeles and I don't like leaving Alice too long by herself," she explained.

"Sure, but I'm not sure how much help I might be," I said lifting up my hand.

"All you two will be doing is manning phones and taking delivery information."

"I can do that."

"Excellent, and don't worry about tonight too much, Carlisle is happy to meet you. Edward will not shut up about you."

To say that eased my nerves would be a lie, but it does make me feel a smidge better. Two goodbye kisses to Edward and fifteen minutes later Esme is rattling off what to do. Alice looks bored as she sits on her stool behind the counter.

"She acts like this place is flooded with people," Alice said quietly.

"I'm not here to babysit," I said right off the bat.

"No one ever is," she grumbled.

"You were here that one day," I point out leaning on the counter facing her.

"Only because Edward was here most of the day."

"Oh." _That's all I got._

"I told Jazzy we're not going to dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Because it's Edward's night. I love Jasper, but sometimes he can be a real dick to him."

"I've heard this before," I told her.

"Emmett?" she guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding."

"I wish I could say it was middle child syndrome, but unfortunately it isn't. Jazzy blames Edward for why we're still in Forks. We were supposed to move to Seattle after I graduated but life changes," Alice said quietly and I knew that her unspoken words meant the same as Edward's did earlier.

"You guys can still come to dinner, nothing he'll say or do will change my mind about Edward."

"I really happy that's Edward's dating you."

"I'm pretty peachy keen on the whole thing myself," I admit.

We kind of just hung out at the counter the rest of the time Esme was gone. Alice did pull out her tarot cards explaining what each of them meant. It was strange she knew the cards since she told me she'd been blind since birth.

Edward came stumbling in around lunch asking if I was hungry. Not once did he acknowledge Alice, which was odd because they were supposed to be best friends. "Hello," he whispered looking down.

This man in front of me wasn't acting like the man I left this morning. He was acting like the man I first met. I placed my hand on his cheek silently asking him to look at me and reached up on my toes for a kiss.

"When you say hello to me I expect a kiss," I explained as he nodded slowly.

"Go to lunch," Esme said brushing past us.

"Where we going Eduardo?"

"The diner," he said taking my hand in his.

As we walked past the business district of Forks, which was basically a street with Newton's Outfitters, The Flower Shop, Waylon's Hardware Store, Fork's grocery store and a gas station. The diner was at the very end of the street.

"Did you have fun with Alice?" Edward asked as the diner was in sight.

"Yeah she taught me about her cards."

"I don't tell her this but I don't like her cards," he muttered opening the door for me.

"Why?"

"Do you seriously believe cards can tell you your future?"

"They might," I shrugged dragging him to the booth in the back. "It's a party trick anyway, you know for entertainment?"

"I just don't like them." And that was the end of that.

For the first time since we had arrived here, I noticed all eyes were on us. Edward kept his nose buried in his menu, which was weird because he had to have been here a million times.

"Shouldn't you have that thing memorized?" I asked playfully tugging at one of his hands holding the menu.

"Huh?"

"This is the only eating establishment in Forks, you don't know what's on that thing?"

"It's my first time eating here," he answered softly.

I tried not gaping at him because this really surprised me.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress whose her nametag said Lauren was glaring at us.

"Water," Edward mumbled.

"Coke," I said.

"You know what food you want?"

"Grilled Cheese with tomato soup please Lauren," he said more quietly this time.

"Edward can you act like you don't know me," this Lauren chick whined. _What the fuck is her problem?_

My eyes snapped to Edward who had his eyes fixed on the table as if he had been scolded.

"You expect a tip right?" I blurted out.

"Well, yeah?"

"Then get this, it's your job to be nice to us because as a waitress you're working for us. We order our food and you go fetch it. Don't even think about doing anything to our food either," I finished with a scowl. "I'll know and have my dad talk to your boss seeing as though they're poker buddies and all."

She huffed and turned but the dumb bitch forgot my order. I stood and waltzed right over to the counter were an elderly women was cleaning it. "Hi ma'am," I greet.

"Hello dear how can I help you?"

"Your waitress over there didn't take my order and was quite rude to my boyfriend," I tilted my head back over to Edward.

"Lauren is that true?"

"Mrs. Crowley I just," she stammered.

"She was rude," I insisted.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Crowley apologized patting my good hand. "What did you want to order?"

"Same as my _boyfriend_," I emphasized boyfriend just for Lauren.

Mrs. Crowley had another waitress bring over our food. I was upset because the chatty Edward I had entered with was not the Edward I left with. Two steps forward five hundred back.

Edward looked in both directions before kissing me in front of the flower shop. Once I stepped inside Emmett was waiting to take me home so I could get ready for dinner. I kept quiet in the car as I silently stewed over how assholeish some of these people were to Edward. It was mostly people his age who I guessed had grown up with him. Some people need to grow up and move on.

I ran down the stairs easily in my Chucks. "Bells you already have one broken arm, how about not trying to break something else."

"Just because I'm running doesn't mean I'll break something," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"With you I'm afraid that's the case kiddo."

"Whatever, take me to my scary meet the parents dinner."

"It will be fine Bells."

"No, you never hear stories of good meet the parent's dinners, I mean Hollywood has also made money of the whole scenario," I said adamantly.

"I'm not going to win this so let's go," Charlie sighed standing from his seat.

The ride to the Cullen's was short and I was now nervous beyond belief. As soon as Charlie put the car in park, my door was being opened.

"Your dress is lovely Bella," Edward murmured taking my hand.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked and he nodded sweetly.

I kissed him a bit inappropriately in front of my dad. To be honest I forgot he was there.

"I'll pick you up later," he grumbled before getting back into the car. Not being able to drive really sucked.

I took the time to notice Edward was wearing black slacks and a white button down that had the first couple of buttons unbuttoned. These weren't his work clothes though because his suits seemed to look different on him.

"You're sexy," I stated bluntly smacking my head with the palm of my head.

He was quiet and then I heard, "Really?"

"Uh, duh," I gulped, running my fingers through his hair. Sometimes I felt that Edward made me stupid.

He smiled softly leaving a loving kiss on my lips. I followed him into his parent's house taking note that Emmett's car was in the driveway. I could hear chatter coming from behind the door where Edward had stopped, he had an almost guilty expression on his face.

Esme was leaning against the kitchen table as the blonde guy I remember from the last, was holding her and whispering something in her ear. Edward cleared his throat informing them we were in the room. Now I knew how my dad must felt.

"Hey sweethearts," Esme smiled pushing her husband away slightly.

"Mom, Dad, this is Isabella Swan," Edward stated formally.

"Bella it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Carlisle," he smiled warmly sticking his hand out.

I noticed it shaking but in order to shake his other hand he would be shaking my cast. I stuck my hand in his though trying to give him my best smile. His smile didn't seem so bitter.

"You too."

"Bella helped me and Alice out today," Esme spoke up.

"Were you bored," he chuckled earning a smack to the chest from his wife.

"Um no, I liked helping out."

Esme's smile widened and I realized that this whole thing might not be so bad. Emmett and Rosalie stopped in and said hi, left with their food after disappearing to I don't know where. When we sat down to eat I talked about myself mostly or Edward did it for me. I'd never seen him talk so much to people. It was Bella went to college here or Bella studied this. He was very proud of me for someone who only knew me for almost a month.

Then I got a funny felling in my heart. It was all tight and fluttery. God I hoped I wasn't having a heart attack. Can twenty-one year olds have heart attacks? I shoveled some more spaghetti in my mouth when I felt like someone was watching me. It was Edward and his smile was illuminating. My chest constricted. Yep, pretty sure it's a heart attack.

**A/N: I totally cranked this one out for you all. My birthday was yesterday and lets just say Smirnoff pitchers have bad idea written all over them… but I finished this for you guys! I want to thank my beta Dolphin62598 for her help as always. Let me know what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"I'm not leaving Forks for like the thirtieth time, Mom," I sighed as I kicked my legs back and forth behind me. This conversation was getting so old.

"But baby I'm not even saying you need to come home why don't you look for jobs in Seattle," Renee insisted. "You're wasting your degree."

I flipped over on my back so I could look up at my reason for not leaving Forks, my messy bronze haired reason. He acted like he was listening to the news on the television, but I knew where his attention was. Since he wanted to be that way I rolled back onto my stomach.

"I'll make you a deal; I'll go to Seattle and explore my options, if you get off my back about deserting my father and boyfriend in their place of residence."

"BOYFRIEND," she shrieked and I hung up.

I was still kind of hovering over Edward's lap and he was still trying to be an actor so I leaned down biting his jean-covered thigh. He gave me two reactions; he flinched and was also hard. _Interesting._

I couldn't rip my eyes away from him. Not that I'd never seen this or other things… I just never saw one up close. Being a virgin was making my thoughts lame.

I felt Edward's fingers under my chin pulling me up to him. His emerald eyes screamed intense and let me tell you the kiss backing up his look was going to kill me.

"What was that?" I panted pulling back.

"I…You were…" he stammered nervously wringing his hands.

"I liked it, but you've never been that forward."

"I'm sorry, Bella it was inappropriate for me to… react like that."

I straddled his lap not quite sure what to do next. Isabella Swan the first female monk at your service.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for an apology," I said seriously.

I leaned in stopping his reply with my mouth. He took my bottom lip in between his. I was a puddle. Some how through my haze I felt him grab my ass pulling me closer. I had seen the hardness before, but now I definitely felt it.

"Mmmm," I moaned into his mouth.

Then I felt something completely new the Edwardian Edward's hand totally palming my boob. "I'm a virgin," I yelled slapping my hand over my mouth. _Why the fuck did I just do that?_

His beautiful green eyes were as wide as saucers and he was completely frozen his hand was still holding me. "Um, I…I'm not?" His words were rather squeaky and now I was the one in shock.

"Come again?" I asked raising an eyebrow because this wasn't computing with me for some reason.

"I, well you said you're a virgin… I am not," Edward said nervously.

I smacked his hand off my hidden shirt treasures. I don't know why this bothered me, but I really didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. I climbed of his lap slipping on my flip-flops and traipsed from the cottage back to the main house. It was dark; I was lucky a bear or elk didn't come after me.

Esme was in the kitchen washing dishes from dinner. She was watching Jeopardy and even though my ego was distraught, I wanted to blurt out 'Not in the arrs Trebeck'.

"Hey sweetie," Esme smiled at me but it went right to a frown. "What's wrong?"

Edward came stumbling in through the back door eyes wildly searching for me. "Bella, please I didn't know this would hurt you," he pleaded.

"Not here," I warned because clearly his mother didn't need to hear this conversation.

"Bella," he started again.

I couldn't look into his sad Edward eyes right now. Right now, I was embarrassed, inexperienced, and juvenile. I shouldn't have assumed he was like me, but I never thought he would be with anyone. He was a little bit of a social mess.

"Esme I want to go home," I said flatly and this time Edward reached out for me. I pushed him not hard, but effectively so he knew I didn't want to be touched.

"I'll get Carlisle," she nodded giving us a wary glance.

"I'm going to wait in the hall just… leave me alone for now," I breathed going out to wait for his dad.

Once in Carlisle's Mercedes my thoughts shifted. I wondered how he could drive with his hand the way it was. I didn't want to be rude and ask, but he must have sensed my curiosity_._

"I can still drive I just can't hold a scalpel or repair hearts," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled remembering Charlie telling me the Cullen's didn't talk about what happened.

"You know Edward blames himself," he spoke. "It was an accident and he doesn't think of it like that. He feels he ruined our lives."

I nod because I don't want to think of his son, I just want to sulk and feel jilted. I'm allowed to have my moments of pettiness and right now damnit is one of those selfish moments.

I thanked Carlisle before getting out and trudging into the house.

"Isn't it kind of early for you to be home?" Charlie asked as I glared. "What happened?"

"I'm just…I don't know," I sighed shaking my head.

Was I overreacting? Yes probably, but it still hurt my ego. God, I'm such a whiny girl.

"You want to talk about it?" he prodded.

"I think that is ill-advised right now," I cringed at the thought of having any kind of sex talk with my father. "It's a stupid girl thing."

"You have never been one for the stupid girl thing," he pointed out.

"That is until Edward happened," I grumbled without another word and went to my room.

I shut my door knowing I would not be leaving for the rest of the night and stripped down to boy shorts. I was never one to really obsess about my body, but here I stood in front of my full-length mirror taking in my body. I was skinny, but not overly so it was odd because I had booty. Then I looked at the girls who barley filled a B-cup. If Edward saw these, what would he think? How many other women had he been with? How many others would I be compared to?

I felt the tears. Why was I being a baby? I turned away not wanting to analyze anymore and crawled into my bed. Hopefully in the morning I wouldn't be so pathetic.

_He kissed me sweetly and I smiled against Edward's lips. _

"_I want you," he purred._

"_You can have me," I breathed pulling him closer to me with my legs._

_Edward detached his mouth from mine, kissing his way down to my breasts. I closed my eyes and parted my lips as Edward sucked and kneaded me. The combination of the feel of his arousal and what he was doing to me nearly made me fall over the edge. My hands moved down until I was at the button of his jeans. These suckers were coming off._

_Edward lightly kissed up to my face again until he had captured my lips with his. He leaned back to look down at me and I just about lost all thought. _

_His hand inched down stroking me at my core. I moaned and pressed myself against his hands, trying to get some friction. I was a total hoe bag once I felt his touch._

_Edward plunged a finger into me, then twocand I whimpered, unable to make any other sound._

_He suddenly withdrew his fingers, much to my disappointment. I quirked an eyebrow at him basically asking, 'seriously'? _

"_You didn't actually think I was going to fuck you?" he chuckled shaking his head. "I mean look at you and look at me." Of course, he was sculpted and perfect._

_A manicured hand came across his naked chest pulling him away. A blonde with huge knockers snickered and then a brunette with huge knockers let her hand join the blonde's. "She's so cute Eddie she actually thought she had a chance," Blondie chortled again._

_I reached for the sheet because being this exposed was embarrassing, but it disappeared. "My Isabella is naïve," he said giving me a devious smirk._

_This wasn't my sweet Edward and now he was standing amongst a line of naked bimbos. What the fuck? They started pulling him away kissing, grabbing and stroking him. I was sick and then it was all gone._

"Shhh Bella, it will be okay," Edward whispered as he hugged me tightly stroking my hair.

I was suddenly confused because it was still dark and Edward was in my bed holding me. The biggest issue with him being in my bed was that I was completely topless. I clung to him not wanting him to see me. No one had ever seen me naked I didn't even have a roommate in college so I was free to change my clothes in the open.

"You know I am totally bare right now," I sniffled.

He looked down and I swear even though it was dark I knew his face was beat red. "Oh," he froze; I pulled him closer to me not wanting him to see my inadequacies.

"Why are you here?" I mumbled in his ear.

"I wanted to talk… it's important to communicate in relationships," he said knowingly.

"Did you look that up?" I questioned dryly.

"Esme told me that after you left," he murmured. "You wouldn't let me speak."

"I…" I paused. "I assumed you were like me."

Now that sounded lame. _Like me? Really?_

"Bella, I'm sorry that this hurt you, but to be fair it happened before you. I was seventeen and it was when I was in Alaska," he said quietly.

Then it hit me how much I was overreacting. I felt stupid for feeling this way, but this sweet man was here and telling me something that wasn't my business. I felt his finger gently move over my back and I kissed his neck.

"I am scared because I never wanted to be with anyone like that…until you." There it was the truth.

"I want to be with you, too," Edward said hoarsely hiding his face in my hair.

I moved so I was lying down, bringing him with me. He was still wearing the same clothes he was earlier. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt as his hand was caressing my cheek.

"I think we should just _sleep_ together tonight, then work our way up to the other stuff," I explained as I slid the shirt down his shoulders.

"We can do that," he nodded kissing me softly.

"How are you even here?"

"I rode my bike, Charlie left saying there was an accident in Mill Creek."

"He let you in?" I was shocked. What dad lets the hot boyfriend up to see his daughter while not being home? My dad apparently.

"He said to make you happy," Edward said simply.

I crushed my mouth against his putting everything I had into the kiss. "You make me very happy."

"As do you I," he smiled.

Edward brought his hand up and brushed it against my breast as I shivered. I scooted away slightly and as if he could read my mind. "You are perfect," he said looking into my eyes.

"Edward," I said shyly. What was there to say to that?

"You are and I plan on telling you that every day."

"I'm going to hold you to that," I teased.

"I expect you too," he smiled kissing me.

Again, my heart was feeling funny I might need an EKG…

**A/N: I think I'm a little shocked they aren't on the same page… I'm so happy you guys are like this! Thanks for the bday wishes! As always the credit for betaing this goes to Dolphin62598!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"No, I think there is seriously something wrong," I sighed.

"Bella, you're not having a heart attack," Charlie rolled his eyes as he stacked his fishing gear up.

"But my chest gets tight and I have palpitations or something."

"When does this occur?"

"When Edward is…" I trailed off. _Oh._

"I know I'm not a doctor, but here's my diagnosis, kiddo._"_ He paused taking in my annoyed look. "You're in love."

"I'm not… I love Edward," I groaned as my dad laughed.

"It's alright it happens to the best of us."

"Whatever."

"I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be cast free," I nodded.

I was itching to get this thing off and I mean literally itching. I climbed the stairs to my room where my sleeping boyfriend laid. The only good thing about him not driving was that Charlie had no clue when he slept over.

For the past two weeks, we had either slept here or at Edward's cottage. He was a little hesitant at first saying it wasn't proper etiquette for courting, but I was certain that I couldn't spend a night away from him. I told him if he wanted a well-rested girlfriend that he better get his ass in the bed. I smiled at the memory of him slowly crawling into his bed to join me.

I sat on the edge of my bed placing a kiss on his shoulder. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and sat next to Edward's sleeping form. Every time he breathed, I could see the muscles in his back flex. _I love him._

I started looking at my Facebook notifications it had been two months since I looked at it. I had many friend requests, one from Angela, Emmett and Rose. I laughed that Emmett and Rose both had accounts they seemed pretty anti-social networking. Hell, even I seemed that way, but I liked seeing how pathetic some of the people I went to high school and college with had become.

Curiosity hit me making me wonder if Edward had an account. I glanced down at him as his breath was hitting my leg. I searched his name and got nothing I even tried searching through Google, but all I got were academic societies that he had belonged to in high school, a few Julliard things and articles from the accident.

I felt his lips kiss my thigh right on the edge of my shorts, I grinned down at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked his voice rasped from sleep.

"Facebook, I see you don't have one," I answered running my fingers through his hair.

"I never needed one," he sighed kissing me again.

"I'm making you one." And I did.

"You know I probably won't use it much?"

"That's alright I can assist you with it."

He rolled over on his back and watched as I went to town filling in information. From time to time, I would need to ask a movie or band he liked. I made his profile picture a photo Rose took of us using her phone that she sent to me. We were kissing in his parent's backyard sitting in lounge chairs.

"Where did you get that?" he grinned resting his head on my thigh in front of my computer.

"Rosalie is super stealthy," I answered noticing his face turn pink. "I love this picture though."

"I love it, too," he added quietly.

"Last real important thing," I explained as I clicked on his relationship status. I cemented it by tagging him to Bella Swan.

"Very important," he chuckled as I put my laptop on the floor.

Edward pulled me down so I was lying on his bare chest. I kissed over his heart three times until I saw him staring intently at me.

"What?" I giggled.

"I love you Bella," he said simply and kissed my shocked lips. "I wanted you to know because when I look at you and see you looking back I always want to say those words to you. I adore you."

I was crying and I could feel the tears, but they weren't from being sad or afraid. Edward felt this way about me and I felt the same about him. I loved him.

"If I say I love you too are you going to get all twitchy and spazzy?" I teased and he smirked.

"I think I'm past twitchy and spazzy when it comes to you, don't you think?" His hand was under my shirt rubbing my back.

"Then I guess," I sighed dramatically. "I love you, too?"

I scrunched my face in mock disgust he caught me off guard by kissing up my neck.

"You love me too," he breathed his green eyes were gleaming.

"Duh."

I lay in his arms for an hour until we both decided it was time to get up. Edward had to be at the church for the weekly service. He never once asked me to go; I think it was because he didn't want to assume I was religious, so today was the day where I would initiate my interest in going. Besides, I hadn't heard him play yet.

"Why are you changing?" he paused looping his tie into a knot.

"I'm going with you," I shrugged twisting my bra around and slipping my arms through the straps.

"What about your cast?"

"My appointment isn't until later. Don't you want me there?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

He wrapped his arms around my bra and panty clad self. "I always want you anywhere I am."

"Such a smooth talker Eduardo," I smiled holding his face.

"It's the truth." He was being sincere and I kissed him sweetly.

I finished getting dressed and kissed him before sending him on his way on his bike. I knew riding his bike didn't really bother him since he was so accustomed to it, but I wanted him to be able to ride in a car with me. I wanted Edward to be able to live his life instead of cower from it.

Rose pulled in not long after he left. It was odd seeing her in a dress. She really did look like a super model. Her cigarette hung from her lips as she snorted into her phone.

"Apparently Edward is quite eager for you to get to church," she rolled her bright blue eyes.

"So you go to church too?"

"Only for Emmett," she shrugged. "Not all of the Cullens go, Emmett, Esme and Edward are the ones that are really into it."

"So Carlisle doesn't go?"

"Not since the accident," she said stubbing out her cigarette with her pointy heel. "I do have to say for as long as I've known the Cullens they seemed to be quite taken with you."

"How long have you known them?"

"I've been dating Em for about two years," she smiled wistfully. "I moved here from Boston to live with my aunt and he was mowing the grass one day…"

"History was made," I declared.

"History was made," she confirmed. "You're good for him you know."

"He's good for me too."

We pulled into a parking space in the small lot and walked arm in arm into the building. I liked Rosalie and had a feeling I had made a fierce friend in her. Fierce being as we walked over to the pew Emmett and Esme were sitting in she became aware of the snickers Jessica and the waitress Lauren were giving me.

"Problem ladies?" Rose asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"No," Jessica mumbled.

"Fantastic," I smiled at both of them.

Then my world stopped. The most heavenly music came from the front of the church. It didn't sound like church appropriate music though. It was light and melodic as if I could close my eyes and see the peace. Rose ushered me in so I was sitting next to Esme, who picked up my hand holding it in hers.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here too," I said, but my gaze was transfixed on Edward and how his fingers were moving over the ivory keys of the organ.

"He's played every service since he was five," Esme informed me.

"Edward's a bit of a prodigy," Em piped up quietly.

"You think," I scoffed, it was clear Edward was gifted.

Reverend Webber smiled at Edward before beginning his sermon. To be honest this was my first time in a traditional church so to speak. When I was nine Renee dated this guru that was all about Buddhism and she would drag me to this temple service thing with her but that's as close as I got to religion.

I glanced at Emmett and Esme noticing they were eating up everything the good Reverend had to say. Rose sat and politely listened like me, it was Edward who caught my attention most. If I thought, his brother and mother were really into this church thing I could see Edward was enraptured by every word. It was amazing to see someone believe in something like that.

Edward had played until the church was empty. Esme introduced me to Reverend Webber he told me Angela had said many great things about me. Either he was lying or she was because at work, I was sort of a beast, but I had to be to keep Stanley in line.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around me pulling my back to his chest.

Esme's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, but her smile is what melted me she had tears in her eyes.

"Love you too," I murmured in reply. He placed a quick kiss on my neck then rested his chin on my shoulder as he and Emmett made plans for dinner.

Supposedly, they were going to prepare a feast for me and Rose while we relaxed away from them. Esme just stood and watched her to boys interact. Rose and I started to head for her car when Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," she said kissing my cheek before releasing me to leave.

I didn't need to ask her what she was thanking me for because the sideways glance Edward was giving me said it for her.

"Free at last!"

"You have said that probably fifty-five times since I've brought you home," Rose groaned kicking her feet back and forth, as she played on Edward's laptop.

We hijacked Edward's room since he and Emmett were cooking for us. I had his iPod on the dock letting music flow through the room.

"Fifty-five? Random and first of all you would be praising your arm's freedom if it was stuck in a smelly, itchy cast for almost two months."

"I've had a broken arm and leg at the same time. I win," she said ruefully.

I shot her a questioning look.

"Old boyfriend," she sighed. "The reason for moving here, but I did break his jaw."

"We have someone else joining us for dinner," Edward quietly announced from the doorway as his hand held Alice's elbow guiding her into the room.

She looked extremely happy since the last time I saw her.

"Hi Alice," I greeted, but noticed Rose's stony look.

"Hi," Alice beamed.

I gave Rose a '_what the fuck'_ look, but she just shook her head. "How's my dinner coming along?" I questioned Edward finally his eyes met mine.

"Emmett almost burned it, but I saved it," he said giving me a crooked smile.

"My hero," I bounced over to him pecking his lips.

He blushed and fidgeted while looking at the ground. I put one finger under his chin guiding his eyes back to mine. "I love you," I breathed as he kissed me this time.

"I love you," he whispered looking only at me before he shuffled out of the room.

"You two are worse than me and Em. I'm disappointed in you Swan."

"Oh shut it, you and Emmett are more lewd," I declared.

Alice was sitting quietly on the couch biting her lip. I also took not that Edward said someone was joining us indicating she was alone. I had yet to formally be introduced to this elusive Jasper character.

"Why do I have a friend request from Edward?" Rose asked breaking my thoughts.

"Because he has a Facebook now, which I'm commandeering."

Rosalie moved over and I was now sitting Indian style typing my way into Edward's account. I was a little shocked to see the twenty friend requests he gained since I set up the account this morning. I was halfway through my approving until I came across this busty sorority girl named Tanya Denali. This girl who I had never seen before even attached a freaking message.

_E,_

_It's been years I can't believe you're on here. To be honest I'm heartbroken over the picture I'm looking at. I miss you…_

_Love,_

_T_

"Got to love technology," Rose awkwardly laughed.

"Who the fuck is Tanya Denali?" I gritted out.

"Oh my God," Alice whispered from the couch.

"Speak now Alice," those were the words I said before I heard the story I wished I hadn't.

**A/N: Okay so some of you smites me for last chapter but that's what happened… in the cards for these two so to speak. Are you guys still with me? I like where this is going… you might think you know but you don't, I got a curve ball for next chapter can you guess it? I bet you can't… Love you all and much love to my beta Dolphin62598 who beta'd this thing from her vacation!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Still with the silence.

"If you won't tell her I'd be more than happy, of course I will be sure who to include as the villain," Rosalie piped up glaring at Alice.

Alice's excitement for being here before had now deflated as she sat on the couch looking unsure.

"Alice if you know who this person is please just put me out of my misery," I said dramatically pleading trying to lessen the tension in the room. Yes, this involved Edward, the sweet man I had discovered I love very much, but seeing this girl in front of me look so torn made me want to shed light on a topic I felt would probably bring me down.

"Tanya is from Alaska," Alice started quietly but stopped just as quick. "We shouldn't tell this story Rosalie."

"Fuck that, we should because your _husband_ is the dick that helped propel it."

"Your _boyfriend_ had no business even telling you," Alice snapped back.

"Okay ladies enough with the 'your significant other' shit and tell me who this person is in Edward's life," I said calmly even though I wanted to demand it. "Rose you may begin and Alice can give me the after thought."

"This is what Emmett has told me so it will be his point of view," Rosalie started and I could see the irritation on Alice's face. I sat next to her tapping the back of her hand she clutched on to my hand.

I knew she already didn't like what Rose was about to say and I had a feeling I wouldn't either, but she had my support. "Alice and Edward grew up together, Alice was in love with Edward, Edward didn't feel that way and kept her in the friend zone. Alice kissed Edward."

My eyes widened but I remained silent reminding myself this was all before me. Next to my father, Edward was the best man I knew. He loves me. Alice's face was beat red as she tried to remove her hand I gave it a reassuring squeeze. I glared at Rose because she was reading our reactions, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Let's get through this thing Hale."

"Once she kissed him he rejected her nicely, but she still cried. Emmett said Jasper heard her and flipped the fuck out thinking Edward did something to her," she frowned and Alice shifted uncomfortably.

"You set him straight, right?"

"I…" Alice croaked.

"She told him Edward didn't want her and that's how the whole gay rumor started."

I took a deep breath trying to process this. They really did that to him? Alice let something like that happen to her best friend?

"I don't comprehend," I whispered letting go of her hand. "You told Jasper Edward didn't want you and he told people Edward was gay?"

"Jasper just told Mike Newton he was worried he might be. Mike is his best friend," Alice admitted quietly.

"Worried my ass," I muttered. "Rose since this is clarified you may continue."

"The fights got worse and Edward asked if he could move in with his Gram in Alaska. Emmett said things were better for him after that. A new school with different people; he was still quiet, but people left him alone."

"He said he went to Alaska as a practice run for college," I said dumbly.

"That could have been another reason, but mainly because he was harassed."

"Where does this Denali chick come into play?"

"She and her parent's are Gram Lizzy's neighbors."

"She was his first," I mumbled piecing the puzzle together.

"Who?"

"Denali," I answered.

"Which one?" Rose snorted.

My head snapped in her direction. "What do you mean which one?"

"Edward lost his… he slept with Kate," Alice sighed.

"What Tanya's sister?"

"Try her mommy," Rose snorted again.

"He fucked a cougar?" I asked with disbelief.

"_Cucucachoo, Mrs. Robinson or shall I say Denali,_" she stated dryly.

"Ughhhh," I groaned loudly shoving my hand in my hair pulling at it in frustration.

None of this was making sense and I had a hunch on why Edward lost his virtue. He did it to prove himself to his stupid, asshole brother. If that were true, he might have experienced something that was supposed to be special and life changing. There was my truth; I didn't put out because I wanted it to mean something not only to me, but also to the person I was with. No one knew this truth.

I felt his fingers slide underneath mine as he tried to pry fingers away from my hair. I let my hands drop to my sides as Edward was gently rubbing both sides of my head. "Shhh," he whispered over and over as he kissed my tears.

Then I heard it. "What happened and I want to know now," Edward hissed as he held my head to his chest. I was surprised by his demand but it was still soft and quiet coming from Edward.

"Rosie?" Great Emmett was here now.

"She saw this," Rosalie gestured for him to look at the screen.

"You told her about it?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Alice did too and Bella wanted to know."

"Know what exactly?" Edward asked carefully stroking the back of my head. I buried my face further into his chest.

"We're going downstairs while you guys talk and I'm going to have a discussion with the ladies about sharing things that aren't theirs to share," Emmett sighed.

I peeked over watching him wrap an arm around Rose and used his other hand to rest on Alice's back as he guided her out.

"What has upset you so much?" Edward asked tilting my face up towards his.

"You got a friend request from Tanya Denali."

"And naturally you asked who that was," Edward said gently.

I nodded turning my face away.

"Tanya was my first friend in Alaska. We were both awkward and when she admitted she liked me more than I did her I turned her down. Then I remembered what happened back home with Alice. I assume they told you all about that."

"They did."

"I began to think maybe Jasper was right, but I wasn't sure if he was… I really don't think you want or need to hear this story. You were very mad the last time we went down this path of sexual experience," he murmured.

"I'm a big girl I can handle it," I sniffled weakly.

Good thing my tears stopped because Edward still didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine please."

"I'll give the short version, I can't handle it when you're upset," he said sincerely as I rolled my eyes. "I went to apologize to Tanya she wasn't home but her mother was. Her parents were separated at the time. Kate invited me in when she saw I was upset…"

He was reluctant to continue. I pulled myself out of his arms and pushed him down on the couch. Edward watched as I sat myself sideways in his lap. I rested my face against his neck knowing this wasn't the part I wanted to hear but had to.

"You can tell me," I whispered.

"We talked and then she told me that my eyes were gorgeous. Kate was a beautiful woman; I was surprised she thought that of me. I initiated the kiss; I mostly did it to prove Jasper wrong. I wanted to know that I enjoyed it. It all escalated quickly mainly due to my lack of experience, but I'll tell you this I do regret it. I shouldn't have let what others thought affect me like that."

"So that was it?"

"We got the call about Alice two months later and I left. After everything had happened I stayed away from the Denali house."

"You were jailbait."

"Jailbait that consented."

"I hate your brother and fucking Newton."

"I'm the one who made the final decision."

I looked at him searching his eyes he was doing the same. I did love this man. He was a good person that had been judged, but still he never seemed to judge the obviously fuck awful people of Forks.

"This is going to be weird and clichéd but I haven't done anything because I always felt that sex or the act of coming together with another person should be special. I know I'm the poster child for wacky teenage hormone sex. Look at my parents… I never wanted that to be me," I admitted. Edward was good at getting me to confess my deep mushy thoughts.

"You believing in something like that is beautiful."

"I think I want _that_ kind of thing with you."

"You want that with me?" his voice cracked and he looked completely adorable.

"Yeah," I grinned at his reaction.

Edward's hands moved to massage my breasts, but not before he simultaneously pressed his lips to mine, catching my moan in his mouth.

I could definitely say that it was the most passionate, heat filled kiss that I had ever experienced. It was like our lips moved so perfectly, so hungrily, in sync with each other.

I reluctantly pulled away placing my fingertips against his lips. "I didn't mean we needed to do the deed right this second."

"I know, I wanted you to know you're appreciated."

"Well message received," I laughed kissing him again. "We should get downstairs."

Edward laced his fingers with mine as we made our way downstairs. There was a heated argument brewing by the time we hit the landing. Junior had his arm protectively around Alice and Emmett was in front of Rosalie. Edward stopped walking and I was now in front of him.

"Don't treat her like a child," Blondie snapped at the Hulk.

"Man, I told Rosie too, it's Edward's business with his girl no one should have said anything."

"Edward's girl," he scoffed. "Does she even exist I haven't seen her?"

"I'm right here asshole."

I started for him to give him an asshole ripping of a lifetime, but Edward's long arms wrapped around me pulling me firmly against him while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't, Bella," Edward sighed in my ear.

I took my focus off Edward to look at the trash in front of me who was openly gaping at me. Emmett tapped his chin for him to close his mouth.

"I don't fucking like you Jasper Cullen. I think you're a tool and I thank Edward and his fucking sexy brain for keeping me from meeting you…" I rambled taking deep breaths as my blood boiled.

Edward kept kissing the side of my face trying to calm me down. Emmett smirked because I think he thoroughly enjoyed me tearing into his sort of brother. Edward and Emmett were more brothers than Jasper would ever be to him.

"The lady of this house has spoken, you are out, Alice you are welcome to stay, but he is not," Emmett declared.

"No I'll go," Alice said sadly.

"Al you can stay I want you to stay," I told her.

"Jasper isn't welcome," with that, they were out the door and Jasper looked smug.

"I'm sorry but I don't like him," I said turning in Edward's arms.

"And you don't have to," Edward smiled reassuringly. "I love you."

"Love you too," I said as I reached up to kiss him.

"Guy I would like to be able to enjoy my dinner," Em added with fake disgust.

"That's what I said babe, they are getting ridiculous," Rose said scrunching her nose.

"You both can fuck off," I whined snuggling closer to Edward.

I fit perfectly with him.

**A/N: That's settled right? Where are all of you? I'm trying to get these out in a timely manner but you people are my motivation… True story. So tell me what you think? My beta is Dolphin62598 and she's a rock star for editing for me! Oh we might hear from Edward next chapter I think it's time he had a voice.**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I watched her as she jumped on Emmett's back trying to cover his eyes. It was her idea to play touch football and as always, everyone appeased her. Charlie was holding the ball waiting to throw it to my brother but he watched amused with Bella's antics. Seth Clearwater and Billy Black were also in on the game, but like Charlie, Bella was entertaining them.

I sat on the porch with my book; Bella frowned when I said I would sit out. I knew that if I played I was bound to fall and make a fool of myself. I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her and I couldn't afford to have a panic attack.

"For someone that said this was a game of touch you sure are aggressive," Emmett bellowed trying to get her off him.

"You're like five hundred pounds Hulk so this is fair… consider this strategy," she grunted trying to blow a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Edward will you rein in your woman?"

"There will be no reining," she shouted pointing at me with narrowed eyes.

"No reining," I replied with a smile.

Charlie let the ball roll to the ground, but Bella didn't notice as she was too busy putting Emmett in a headlock. "I think she just wanted a reason to wrestle him," Charlie said rolling his eyes as he took a seat next to me.

I was still shaky around him due to the fact that Bella had been sneaking me into her room for weeks. He didn't say anything, but I could sense he knew something was going on. I wanted him to know that I cherished and respected Bella with everything that I was.

I nodded turning my attention back to my book, but Charlie seemed to want to talk to me.

"You guys doing anything for her birthday tomorrow?"

"She said I wasn't allowed to do anything," I said quietly. She was very adamant about not celebrating.

"That girl has gotten bossier you spoil her too much."

My eyes snapped up and I didn't know what to say to that. Since the day I met her, Bella was a very free and expressive individual. That was one of the reasons I was so enamored by her. She didn't care what others thought of her she just… was. I also envied that as well.

My whole life people judged me for practically breathing. It was hard growing up with brothers like Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was the star athlete of our small town and Jasper charmed just about everyone he came in contact with.

That's why the accident ruined not only my life but the rest of my family's as well. Emmett was about to be drafted into the NFL and my father was to be named Chief of Surgery at Seattle General. We would have moved even Jasper and Alice would have been given a second chance to start over in their young marriage after their loss.

I ruined that, now we were all stuck in Forks. Emmett was now the manager of Newton's Outfitters, my father the coroner and owner of Cullen's and Sons, and Jasper the director of the funeral home. He hated me for it; he had an opportunity to be a financial analyst in Seattle but turned it down once the rest of the family had to stay in Forks. Someone needed to be with Alice while he worked.

I had Julliard that's how it all happened. Carlisle wanted me to go to med school even though I did get into Dartmouth my heart wasn't into it. I loved my music it had always brought me peace.

I was nervous as it was and when my father started discussing college my panic boiled over. I couldn't breathe as I lost control of the wheel. The tree crushed the car and it all went hazy from there. When I woke up in Forks Memorial all the Cullen's lives were changed and animosity amongst us followed.

Emmett blamed my father. Jasper blamed me and I agreed it was my fault. I couldn't get in a car without hyperventilating let alone move across the country for college. When grandpa died, we all fell into our new lives as we took our roles at Cullen and Sons.

I went through the motions of my life isolating myself day in and day out playing music for the dead and the bereaved. That was until I saw those full of life chocolate brown eyes. I felt so many things fear, happiness, love and guilt.

In the beginning, I practically begged Emmett for his help and as he explained Bella would have his balls. He told me this was my chance to go after something I truly wanted. I truly wanted this woman. I might have questioned so many things because of Alice and Tanya, hell even my brother, but I knew Bella was the person I was supposed to be waiting for. I regretted my time with Kate Denali before but now I absolutely hated that I didn't wait. I let a five-minute tryst take away something I should have shared with Bella.

"I declare victory," Bella exclaimed launching herself at me.

"You didn't even play fair kid," Charlie said nodding towards Emmett who was pulling the back of his shirt off his head.

"Like I said before I'm smaller so it's fair by default," she explained as her head lay on my shoulder.

I laid my cheek against the side of her head letting my finger brush through her hair. I loved moments like these they were simple.

"It's getting late we're going to head back to the rez," Billy announced.

Charlie walked down to them to say goodbye as Emmett finally came to join us on the porch. He sat on the glider making a face at us. "You like dating a cheater?" he asked me.

"She isn't a cheater."

"See I'm not," Bella gloated sticking out her tongue leaving me to chuckle.

"I'm going home, you coming along Edward or are you waiting for the Chief to go to bed?"

"What do you think," she answered for me.

"Don't get too scared when Charlie comes after you with a shot gun," he snickered waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't be ridiculous Em, that's a sheriff. Charlie packs a hand gun," she laughed as my fingers found her ribs.

"St…Stopppp," she pleaded.

"You want me shot," I teased.

"I'll…I'll protect you…protect you," she giggled.

I slow my fingers so now they're just a caress on her sides and kiss her softly. Bella nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck.

"You two are worse than me and Rose."

"You're jealous," she scoffed at my brother.

"See you tomorrow Edward."

"Bye."

Bella took my hand in hers leading us into the house. I watched her hair brush across the small of her back as her hips swayed. She was talking about her mother and traditions they had for her birthday. This was my girlfriend my brain couldn't register this fact for some reason.

I _left _a half an hour before Charlie went to bed, Bella put up a fuss about how she didn't like me riding my bike at night even though she knew I would be climbing through her window in mere moments. She whispered she was an amazing actress. I kissed her and made my way out the door.

**BPOV**

I shut the door once I saw Edward dash around the side of the house and sat down across from my dad.

"You two are getting serious," Charlie stated.

"Define serious."

"Serious as in I see grandchildren in my future."

"That's very serious; can't you see maybe a granddog before you see the latter?" I questioned.

"No I think I'll be seeing the latter."

"Dad I'm sure they'll be a ring and my stuff moved into his place before a baby is even in our sights."

"Just be careful you both are young."

"Noted," I smiled kissing his cheek before I made my way upstairs to Edward.

Edward was leaning against the doorway of my new bathroom Charlie decided to add on as an addition to the house. He looked amazing with his white button down unbuttoned about halfway to his chest and his jeans hanging dangerously low.

"I think I know what I want for my birthday," I whispered as he came to me letting his hands push up the hem of my shirt.

"What is that?" he murmured brushing a kiss against my lips.

"I want you," I said quietly as my hand unbuttoned his jeans.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"I think we're both ready," I nodded.

Wordlessly he agreed grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head. My bra, shorts, and panties were next to follow.

"You're over dressed," I giggled unbuttoning his shirt all of the way, sliding it down his arms to my floor.

He helped me with his pants and I took the liberty of removing his boxers. I froze taking in the sight of him and he looked how I felt.

I could definitely tell Edward was nervous, but I was a wreck compared to him. My body trembled and I was now more aware that we were really going to do this. I had waited long enough, but I was sure he was the guy this was supposed to happen with. His tongue surprised me as he found his way into my mouth. He carefully lifted me and carried me to my bed. Every part of us was touching and I some how squeezed myself tighter to him.

Our lips never broke as he laid me on the bed. Knots twisted in my stomach as he took his place hovering over me. His face looked completely calm and sure, but his eyes were full of fear and uncertainty. His eyes shut firmly, his expression changing into a grimace. Panic crept in, what was wrong with him? Did he not want to do this? I ran my fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to soothe him. He moaned quietly, the sound startling me as his body twitched slightly.

I kissed him gently, trying to bring him back to me and out of his head. He wouldn't back out on me. _Would he?_ I felt guilt slowly make its way into my mind.

"Edward, listen to me, I love you." He opened his eyes slightly, his emerald eyes clouded with confusion and _passion_. The look made my heart attack flair up. I wanted to help him. I pushed against his hips, knowing I couldn't move him, but hoping the pressure of my hands told him what I wanted. He fell back, his hands gripping my hips as he shifted me over him.

Some of the nervousness faded from his face and was replaced with a look of need as he gazed at my boobs with wide eyes and a small grin. His stare suddenly moved up, meeting my eyes, his grin switched to a serious expression.

I kissed his lips softly, then his jaw moving my lips against his neck. His head fell to the side, giving me full access to his weakest point. I started sucking gently before dragging my teeth lightly across his smooth skin. Where my confidence was coming from, I would never know maybe it was beginner's luck or something. His breathing turned to quiet gasps as I locked my fingers in his hair, forcing him closer to my mouth as he pushed against me.

He seemed to regain some control over himself as he dragged his hands slowly down my sides, pulling my hips closer to his private that stood at full salute. His head turned back, his eyes returning to mine. All hints of fear were gone from his dark eyes, replaced by lust. His face softened as we gazed into each other's eyes. My heart melted at his tenderness.

"We…We don't have to do this if you're not ready." That sounded more like the gallant Edward I was used to, but I loved him more for it. His eyes narrowed slightly as they searched mine. I nodded, never breaking our eye contact.

I brought myself down slowly onto him, his eyes squeezing shut along with mine. "Wait, wait, wait…" I panted as the ache in my promise land increased.

"We should…stop," he breathed sharply.

"No…no I just need to… adjust," I whimpered as he twitched inside me.

"Bella I don't want to hurt you."

"You're notttt," I whined as I was now fully on him. "Bigger than anticipated."

Once I tested the waters rocking slightly a few times pleasure hit us. I had waited so long to feel him inside me, and it was worth the long wait.

Our bodies began moving together, finding a rhythm that increased steadily, our kissing more desperate and harsh as we both neared the end. He moaned loudly, matching my own cries. His control was slipping and I loved it. My arms squeezed tighter, holding him closer, I never wanted to let this gorgeous man go.

I nuzzled his face as I found my way to his earlobe and began to suck.

"Bella," he grunted pushing his hips up causing him to be deeper inside of me.

Suddenly I was yelling Edward's name without meaning to as I felt him pulse inside me. My waves of pleasure ended much faster than I expected and I opened my eyes to see the face of the man I loved. His face tense with pleasure and his body still shivered slightly, his lips were in a tight line as he tried to silence himself.

"Just feel, Sweets," I wanted him to let go of all his worries for once and just feel and be happy.

He inhaled sharply, his chest rising quickly as he let himself go. It was the most beautiful sight, watching his face relax as the pressure he was putting on his body was relieved. I held him tightly, both of us reeling from our high. Much to my surprise, his muscles shook almost as bad as mine did. I felt him slump against me with a quiet sigh and I collapsed on top of him, cuddling to his chest. He made an attempt to lift me off him, but I didn't feel like moving, I was comfortable.

"Stay with me like this forever." I was too tired to say more and I ran my hands up and down his sides, hoping that he would just relax. I looked up at him as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

I glanced at my clock seeing it was now midnight and officially my birthday. Happy birthday to me.

**EPOV **

I felt her body pressed against mine but took notice she was wearing one of my t-shirts I had left here. I drifted to sleep after we made love and woke shortly after to make sure she was okay. Bella slept as I went to her bathroom wetting a rag so I could clean her up. Her leg had a little blood dried on it but she seemed to be fine. She did whimper when the washcloth touched her. I think it was more from pleasure than pain.

Soon after, I fell back asleep cradling Bella closer to me. She must have woken up and put the shirt on sometime later.

I kissed her head turning my head to the side to see the alarm clock. I wasn't met with the clock but two blue eyes. I pulled the comforter up to my chin to cover my bare chest. I was thankful for Bella wearing the shirt and that her lowed half was covered.

"Hi," the toddler said.

This little girl looked exactly like Bella except for the eyes. She rested her chin on the edge of the bed in front of my face.

"Hello."

"Ella seepin'?" she asked with a sad look.

"Yes she is," I answered the little stranger.

"I want to pay," she said.

"Francesca did you wake Isabella up?" A woman who looked like an older version of my girlfriend said coming into the room now and froze when she saw me. "Dear God!"

Bella flew up looking around, her nose scrunched in confusion. Her eyes flew to the woman and then to mine, she just about jumped out of bed, but I pulled her back down brushing my hand over the bare skin of her behind. "Oh," she said clinging to me.

"Phil take Francesca," the woman yelled.

"Ella awake!" the small girl exclaimed.

A tall man came in picking up the little girl apologizing to Bella and me. Charlie stood in the doorway next to the woman with his hand over his mouth I could see he was laughing.

"Teaches you for sneaking around," he said to Bella.

"You knew?" Bella said incredulously.

"I'm not stupid."

"Charlie what is going on and I can't believe you let her do this under your roof," the woman spat.

"Renee she's an adult and they're both respectful of my rules."

Bella snorted and I looked away.

"Charlie you're a damn fool look at the clothes on the floor and hanging on that lamp." I glanced over seeing my boxers and Bella's panties resting on top of the lamp.

"Like I said Renee, she's an adult."

"What if she gets pregnant?"

"She's not us. She's twenty-two and educated if they were expecting they would handle it," he shrugged part of me thought he was saying this to anger the woman further.

"Isabella," Renee growled.

"We're going downstairs you two come down when you're ready," Charlie sighed pulling on Renee's arm. "And Happy Birthday Bells."

"Thanks dad," she mumbled in reply against my chest.

Charlie shut the door and we could hear him and Renee arguing as they left.

"What a way to meet my mom, eh?"

Panic seized me as I finally realized what had just happened.

**A/N: Well that was something… I want to address something Edward's virtue is an issue with some of you, but that's how it is, not going to change it... Opinions welcomed! As always I want to thank my beta Dolphin62598 for her help!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"Edward I need you to breathe," I sighed kissing the skin over his heart.

He had been huffing and puffing for the past five minutes and I knew if we didn't go downstairs, Charlie might be less than forgiving thinking we were doing something up here. I knew he played it cool to piss Renee off and he let Frankie up here to teach me a lesson for sneaking Edward in.

The thing was, out of my parents Charlie _was_ the rulebook. He might not appear that way, but I knew and he knows I knew he is the Chief. It's been like that since I was little and it will never change. My mom on the other hand had started this rules thing when she married Phil and had Franks now it was all a show.

"You're…Bella I respect you," Edward pleaded through my thoughts.

I smoothed his hair out of his face and proceeded with caution. I was straddling him, as we were both still underwearless. This could either be a really good or bad thing. I kind of wanted to sink down on him again, but I was really sore. _Great, spread your legs once and you're a whore for life, Swan._

"I know you respect me," I said quietly.

"She knows… what we did," he panted slowly.

"Edward she has no room to judge she was pregnant at sixteen because she thought Charlie's car was hot," I rolled my eyes.

"Bella."

"No I'm being serious, last night was right. I don't regret it. We didn't fumble or anything like that, you knew my body." He did and even though I was uncomfortable, I felt it was worth it in the end.

"I did?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah," I said biting my lip.

"I respect you," he murmured.

"And I know this," I smiled against his lips. "Let's get dressed."

I kept his shirt on and went to grab a pair of his sweat pants he had left here. He was watching me when I turned around. I walked over to him buttoning up his shirt placing my hands on his shoulders when I was finished. He remained quiet as he watched.

"What?" I asked shyly tilting my head.

"I never asked if you were alright," Edward whispered cupping my cheek.

"Alright?" _Why wouldn't I be all right?_ "Oh…yeah just sore."

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked and I leaned up to kiss the concerned look off his face.

"It wouldn't be normal if I didn't feel the after effects."

He didn't say anything just laced our fingers together. This was it and we both knew it I was lucky he had calmed down. I really didn't need my mom freaking him out. Phil and Frankie were sitting on the couch and as always Franks was babbling about something.

"Ella?" I must have caught her line of sight because next thing I knew she was jumping into my arms.

"Hey bubble pop," I said popping the 'p'.

"I misses you."

"I missed you," I told her before nom noming her neck.

This caused her to squeal and squirm.

"Phillip," I nod in greeting taking a seat in Charlie's chair with Frankie on my lap. Edward quietly sat on the arm next to me looking at the floor.

"Ella who he?"

"He who is Edward," I answered her.

"Edard?"

"Yes, now say hi to Edard he's super special," I whispered loudly noticing his green eyes snapping up to look at us.

"Hi Edard," she chirped enthusiastically climbing off my lap to sit on his.

To my surprise, he grinned at her letting her claim his lap. "Ella my big seester and she say you spec…spec… I can't say it," she huffed.

I let them bond as I moved over to Phil. "Did her aneurism burst yet?"

"Not yet I think she's almost there though. She said in the car she had a feeling after this trip was over she would need to visit the salon," he chuckled.

"Phillip she brings this all on herself," I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," he shifted looking awkward. Yeah I didn't need to be having this conversation with my stepfather.

"Do me a favor and forget it?" I asked cringing slightly.

"Out of my head," Phil winced. "So who is he?"

"Like I told Frankie he is Edward," I shrugged.

"That's all I'm getting," it wasn't a question and I answered giving him face.

I looked around the room, the house was eerily quiet for one of mom and dad's little heart to hearts. "Where did they go and why did you leave them alone? Don't you love your wife?"

"The kitchen, I think your dad needs to talk with her," he said cryptically.

Not good was instantly going through my mind and I felt the frown pulling on my face. I did smile though when I saw Frankie telling Edward a story; he smiled and talked back. He spoke better with her than he did most of the people of Forks. I think a better way to put it was he was more involved in this conversation.

I got up and kissed Edward's head before I went into the war zone as I stuck my head through the crack in the door I saw both their tense positions. Charlie had both hands on the edge of the counter and he looked like he wanted to put his head through the marble. Renee was sitting at the table with a hand in her hair.

"I don't see why you let her do this," mom sighed.

"Renee I don't let her do anything she is an adult. This isn't all about Bella and you know it."

"She's going to end up…"

"Do not finish that sentence. She's smart and has a good head on her shoulders. Her ending up pregnant isn't what this is about. You don't want her settling in Forks."

"I want better for her then what we had."

"You act like it was so rough for you. We both graduated with 4.0's while raising an infant not to mention we also had a full ride to the colleges of our choice. You were the one that didn't like going to class and wanted to bartend. I wanted Bella with me if it was so hard for you then you should have let me have her."

"I love her."

"I know and so do I. We lucked out she was a happy and quiet child that didn't ask for anything…"

"I was happy," I muttered making myself known. "I am happy. I love you both and I love both of you no matter where I'm living."

"I want you to have options, baby. Our options were limited and I want you to have everything."

"I have what I need right now, mom. You want me back in Phoenix, how am I supposed to grow if I go back to someplace I've already been?"

"I miss you," she said and I could see her tears.

"I miss…"

"No Bella, I see Francesca and she does these things. Little things, like she'll make a face at someone or something, you used to do that. Before you found your voice, you would do that instead of shooting off that mouth. I just see it and I miss you," she finished quietly.

I didn't know what to say to that. I missed her too it was always just us even when Phil came along we were super close. When my mother had Frankie, I didn't think she would be going through this. I had been in my sophomore year and long gone from home. I looked at my dad to see what his face would give me and it held nothing but sympathy for Renee.

"Have you told Phil about this?" I asked carefully.

"I've been seeing a therapist since Francesca was born. I had postpartum depression and needed to deal with it."

"You should have said something."

"I didn't want you to worry, you were in school," she mumbled.

I sat next to her taking her hand and holding it in mine. I wish she had told me because I would have listened. Not only was she my mother but my best friend it was always us.

"I would have wanted to know," I said softly as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Tell me about the guy," she whispered.

"Edward…He's…I love him," I swallowed the emotion that was begging to be let out.

Pulling away, I noticed Charlie left to give us time to talk. And that's what I did, I took the opportunity to tell Renee what had been going on in my life for the past three months. She listened and smiled brushing my hair over my shoulder from time to time.

"I'm ecstatic that you've found someone, but please promise me you'll still be you?" she asked and I knew what she was really saying. _Don't change yourself for any man._

"I don't think that will be a problem. Edward's good to me and I never imagined meeting someone like him." I had become the world's largest pile of goo, extra thick.

"Well I think it's time that I meet him officially."

We walked arm in arm into the living room to and were met with an amusing scene. Phil sat where I left him with a smirk etched on his face. Charlie was on the love seat with his elbows on his knees as he was leaning towards my scared looking lover. Lover boy nodded profusely while clinging to the two-year old on his lap and Frankie as always was oblivious to the adult's tension.

"Charles?" I question raising an eyebrow

"Isabella."

"Leave him alone," I stated as mom and me stopped in front of Edward.

Mom took Frankie waiting for me to introduce them. "Renee _Higginbotham_ Dryer this is the mysterious and incredibly sweet Eduardo Antonio Cullen," I sung.

"Hello Mrs. Dryer I'm Edward Cullen," he said ever so politely.

And my mother with Frankie on her hip went all fangirl and swoony. Phil and Charlie rolled their eyes at her as she told him to call here Renee. After our chat she was back to being the Renee I knew and grew up with.

Dad ventured out to Port Angeles for my favorite dish of mushroom ravioli from La Bella Italia and was even nice enough to get everyone else something as well. I was snuggled up on the couch with Edward while Mom and Phil went to buy toddler friendly food with Frankie.

"Your father said I am not allowed sleepover anymore," he whispered quietly nuzzling my neck.

"I can sleepover at your place," I insisted wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't want Charlie thinking I'm taking advantage of you."

"What world do you live in? Charlie doesn't want us having sleepovers because he doesn't want to hear us. You know you were kind of loud," I teased moving my hands to squish his face.

"I don't think I can sleep without you," he mumbled through the squishiness.

"Problem solved my new bed is at your house," I declared seriously.

Edward agreed by kissing me tenderly.

Today we were able to overcome another small hurdle. One day at a time.

**A/N: That wasn't so bad now was it? We kind of get why Renee is kind of overbearing. So what are your thoughts? **

**Also check my profile to see the banner ms-ambrosia made for this fic, much thanks to her! Another thank you to my beta Dolphin62598 for her beta-ing skills!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked because Jessica fucking Stanley almost Newton wouldn't quit staring at me.

"Nothing," she snipped turning her head.

"You're gawking at me Stanley so just spit it out," I snapped.

"You have something on your… uh neck," she said tapping the side of her neck.

"What?" I questioned with a scoff.

"A hickey," she pointed again.

That's impossible, okay maybe not impossible, but would Edward really leave a hickey on me. Intentionally? No. Accidentally? Very probable.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Believe me Bella I know all about hickies," she assured slightly taunting me, "and that is definitely a love bite."

"Get back to work," I ordered.

"Fine," she shrugged innocently.

I turned on a mission to find Angela. She would tell me if I had a hicky. Edward was being a little _braver_ since my birthday and especially after my mother left.

I adored his respect for Renee, he charmed her and I'm pretty sure if Edward asked she would leave Phil for him. Frankie had it just as bad for her Edard. I learned very quickly that he was amazing with children. He played with her and even let her play his piano. She clumped on the keys, but like Edward said, it was still music.

After I saw him with Frankie, I wondered what he would be like with a little boy that looked like me or a little girl that looked like him. In that moment, I freaked myself out thinking of hypothetical children and then I remembered that it could be a normal thing to do that. Right?

"Hey Bella," Angela smiled warmly.

"Hey Ang."

"I thought you were up front?"

"I was but I have a question."

"Okay."

"Uh…Is there something right here?" I asked pointing to where Jessica just did.

"Yeah, It looks like a bruise," she frowned and I felt my face get warm.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"It's not a bruise is it?" Angela Weber smirked at me. "Bella, a hicky isn't the end of the world, you know."

"I've never had one," I admitted slightly frazzled.

In college, I'd seen girls with them and most of the time they were doing the walk of shame as I was on my way to the library. They were the _Snooki's,_ if you will, of campus. Angela seemed to note this.

"I get them from Ben even though he knows it pisses me off when I find them."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's mortifying if I'm talking to my dad and he sees stuff like that."

"That would be awkward," I nod biting the nail on my thumb.

"This still is bothering you." It wasn't question.

"Uh…yes."

"Be right back."

Angela left out the front and I saw her walk over to the pharmacy across the street. She was standing in front of me again five minutes later.

"Here now tilt you head to the side," she instructed.

I shot her a questioning look. "It's foundation to cover your neck," she explained.

I let her apply it until she confirmed it was covered. When I went back to boss the front of the store, Jessica kept giving me this knowing look that made me want to rip her extensions out.

"Bells," Emmett grinned arriving for his shift.

"Is your brother out there?"

"I passed him on his bike so he should be here soon," he said curiously.

"Is it okay if I clock out now?" I wanted to know why I had a hicky.

"Sure," he said slowly.

I ran to the backroom and punched out like a mad woman.

"You're coming to Clearwater's tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I shouted zooming past him.

By the time I made it outside Edward was getting off his bike. I was about to wrap my arms around him and start the interrogation, but I stopped when I smelled him. He smelled like work.

"You won't hug me," he said breaking my thoughts.

"Edward," I sighed because I really wanted to.

"I'm going home to shower," he said kissing my head.

"You do know that I'm coming home too." He nodded.

I left some things at Charlie's but I was pretty much living at Edward's. He even made a lot of room in the closet for my stuff and I had my own drawer.

"See you at home," Edward smiled shyly at me.

He jumped on his bike taking off. I at least hoped that one day he would be able to ride in a car with me. He didn't need to drive just sit in the passenger seat.

I pulled into the driveway taking a breath. _When had I become domestic? Because I'm pretty sure that is what this is. _We come home and do our own things as we both snuggle on the couch. Edward watching something on TV and me typing away on my laptop looking at various sites.

I made my way up to our room and heard him in the shower after I put my bag down. We hadn't done anything since my first time last week. He was still freaked out about me complaining how sore I was the first few days after our lovemaking.

I shimmied out of my dress and underwear, making my way to the bathroom. This had good idea written all over it, right?

He was standing with his back to me and he gave no indication that he knew I was there. The water cascaded down his body. His fingers were running through his auburn hair, rinsing the shampoo out. The shampoo suds rolled gradually down his perfect pale body, until they reached the curve of his ass, dripping down the shower drain. Edward was literally a statue. Michelangelo's _David_ had nothing on him.

For a second he froze and slowly turned around to face me, his hands returning to his sides. My eyes locked on his face. He looked kind of like an angel. He gently shook his messy damp locks as they fell in his eyes, my fingers itched to brush them back. He gave me my crooked smile.

"Hi," I blushed and smiled.

"Hi," he repeated skimming my body.

His emerald eyes infiltrated me. He reached out an arm grabbing me around my waist to pull me into the shower. I struggled to place one foot in front of the other as I stumbled forward.

I reached over and touched his chest to steady myself my fingers began tracing his muscles.

Warm water flowed down over our bodies. I could definitely feel him pressed against me. Edward placed a hand under my chin and tilted my face so I could look at him. His gaze made me melt. He looked straight at me and I was lost in his eyes. I struggled to keep some form of self-control. Because God, look at _him_.

"Is this better?" he asked with lusty eyes. I knew what his question meant. _Do I still smell like work?_

"Uh, yeah," I whispered.

I stared at him in awe as he grabbed my body wash. He began to wash me starting with my shoulders working his way down. When his hands found my breasts, I just about lost all sense.

"Wait," I murmured placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

I looked down, the sight of his cock instantly made me turn to goo and I felt the want between my legs. Edward let go of me and I placed my hand around his shaft. To steady himself he leaned across and placed both arms beside my head, his hands flat on the tiles behind me. I continued washing him, swirling up and down. The moisture between my thighs was increasing as I imagined _him_ inside me.

"Bella," he groaned lowly. "Please, please..." his cum landed on my stomach as he released.

I grinned at what I just did to him.

"Bella," he smiled, "your turn."

_Jesus_. My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest. Still standing with my back against the tiles, his arms on either side, I was under his control. Without breaking his eye contact he moved towards me and lightly touched his lips to mine, leaving me wanting more. He broke away just for a second and then continued his assault as our lips crashed together. He massaged my tongue with his. I struggled to breathe. Edward was making this shower experience fucking hot and I was pretty sure this was how I needed to shower all the time.

"Breathe," he whispered. My whole body shook in anticipation. I inhaled, preparing for more. Edward's tongue entered my mouth again. I opened wider giving him a green light then pushed my hips against him.

"Wait," he growled. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him, under the water again, washing the soap and his cum off. He gently pushed me back against the tiles.

"Fuck, Edward," I squeaked in shock as two fingers entered me. He slid them all the way in, as deep as they would go and glided slowly out, making me feel every movement of bliss. I could feel his lips on my neck. My body cried for him as my wetness flowed down his hand and he continued pumping. I arched my back wanting more but instead I suddenly felt him leave me.

He was ready for me again. Without warning, he lifted me up, his hands grabbing my ass as he entered me in one hard thrust.

"Ughhhhh," I moaned in pleasure as he filled me.

"I love you," he groaned.

Our skin slapped as he pumped into me, his length slipping in and out. The feel of Edward's cock inside me was pure bliss.

"Edward," I whimpered. The pleasure was almost painful.

"Bella, Bella," he chanted.

I felt the tension building, even closer, to my release.

"I'm almost there," I panted.

"Me too," Edward replied.

"Together," I breathlessly whispered.

"Together," he rasped, "now, love."

"Edward!" I screamed, as I climaxed. My nails dug into his shoulders as every muscle in my body contracted in ecstasy. My body slumped into him.

He lost control as well as he pumped furiously into me. His fingers held me like a vice as he exploded into me. Still holding me with his right hand supporting my ass, he reached out with his left hand to steady us against the wall.

He slid out of me and carefully set me back on my feet. He reached out brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. We just stared at each other.

"I think that was amazing," he smiled shyly. "I love you," Edward whispered softly, making me shiver.

"I love you too," I replied grinning.

He frowned and then reached out to my neck. "What is that?"

"That would be a hicky, Don Juan," I said dryly.

"I did that?" he asked incredulously.

I tugged on his wrist as I backed out of the shower. Edward grabbed a towel drying me off and I grabbed a towel to dry him in return. The frown wouldn't leave his guilty face.

"I'm okay with it. I mean at first I maybe wanted to kick your ass for marking me, but I see now it was unintentional."

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

I wrapped my towel around me and hopped up on the counter pulling Edward between my legs to stand.

"You're killing the sex buzz," I muttered resting my forehead against his shoulder as he played with my hair.

"Sex buzz?"

"Yeah, you gave me a couple of orgasms back there and now you're killing my buzz."

"A couple?"

"Two," I murmur placing both my hands on his chest.

He leaned back so I wasn't hiding. I lifted my head up and watched his imploring eyes.

"I did that to you?"

"Du-uhhhh," I said slowly as I shivered again this time from the cold air.

"You want to lie in bed?" Edward asked picking me up off the counter.

"I need to get dressed I have to meet Em at Clearwater's," I explained and watch his face deflate.

"Oh alright," he said after a minute of silence placing me on the bed.

"I want you there."

"Bella I'm fine staying home. I can go play cards or something with Alice."

I thought about this and couldn't remember him doing anything fun, ever. I take that back because we just had shower fun. Hot, dirty, clean, shower fun.

"No you will escort me this evening boyfriend," I commanded pulling him on top of me.

One kiss, two kiss, three… "Mmmm," we moan in unison.

"I can't ride my bike to a bar," Edward whispers.

"Why not?"

"It will humiliate you."

"Definitely not," I shook my head running my fingers through his damp hair. "You're going."

"I'm going," he said but it sounded like I was making him walk to be hung.

Little did I know what I was actually getting myself into.

**A/N: This took so long because I've been working like crazy so free time has been non-existent and I had some party appearances to make for my friends. I kind of have a new story idea but want to get more of this one cranked out. We'll see what I decide. So these two definitely had shower sex and it was kind of intense… My lovely beta is Dolphin62598. As always tell me your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Rose picked me up before her shift started at Clearwater's and she was met with quite the surprise when Edward placed his bike against the building.

He was wearing khakis with a white button down and navy blue sweater over that. Rose shook her head.

"You two are very opposite," she said walking into work.

I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank with a leather jacket. Edward walked over placing a kiss on my head and I snaked my arms around him placing my hands in his back pockets.

"I love you, Eduardo," I said squeezing his ass.

"I love you," he smiled kissing the tip of my nose.

The music was loud as people went in and out of the bar. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side as we entered Clearwater's.

The bar was packed. As we pushed our way through the bodies a few people whispered and stared, but the others were all too drunk to care. Emmett almost spit all of his beer out when we approached him at the bar. Rose and a dark haired girl were mixing drinks.

"Swan, I'm warning you any funny things like your last visit here and you're banned."

"Leah," a woman said from behind us.

I remembered her being Sue Clearwater. "Bella, she's all bark and no bite."

"Mom," Leah scowled.

"You are welcome here any time," she said giving her daughter a scolding look before grabbing the two beers Rose handed her and retreated to a table where Charlie was sitting.

Edward's finger was under my chin closing my gaping mouth. "Be happy for him," he whispered in my ear.

Sue must have said something because Charlie's eyes were bugging out of his head. Since Edward chilled me out, I got my bearings and nodded at my father who looked like a lovesick puppy in the presence of Sue Clearwater. His mustache twitched and he turned his attention back to her.

"I'm kind of creeped out that my dad is working his game over there."

"He's a man get used to it," Emmett added as I rolled my eyes. "Edward, how nice of you to join us."

"How are you Emmett?" Edward asked politely.

"Can't complain," he smiled with a shrug. "Babe can I have a brew for my bro?"

"What will it be Edward?" Rose asked.

"Uh," he hesitated looking slightly frazzled.

"Two Blue Moons please and a whole bunch of orange slices."

"That's weak," Emmett scoffed.

I pulled away from Edward a bit noticing him watch me curiously. I stuck my finger in my mouth and then in Em's ear.

"Fucking mature Bella," he grumbled now sticking his own finger in his ear.

"Never said I was and don't judge what I drink Cosmo lover."

"First off, you didn't tell me what it was…" he trailed off in defense.

I felt Edward bury his face in the side of my neck as he chuckled. Rosalie gave us our drinks and I showed Edward how to enjoy a Blue Moon. An hour and four Blue Moons later I was tipsy. Edward had two and seemed barely phased at all.

"You're riding your bike home tonight?" Emmett questioned him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded as I shimmied in his lap.

"He'll be good," I smiled placing a sloppy kiss on his pouty, pretty lips.

I should have eaten my words because not even fifteen minutes later, Leah slammed a shot of something in front of us. "Boys over there said this is for Eddie," she said pointing to the other side of the bar before to attending to other waiting patrons.

I turned a bit in Edward's lap to see who she was speaking of. I saw a table with Newton, Jasper and a few other yahoos. They were all wearing smirks and waved. I flipped them off before taking the shot and downing it. _Tequila…_

I shivered from the burn what was worse was I didn't have any chasers such as a lime.

"Leah may I have whatever that was?" Edward called down politely.

"No, you don't want it and anyways you have to ride your bike home," I pointed out, but I could feel the last of my logic slip away as the burn of the tequila took effect.

"Here you go," Leah said.

He downed that fucker like he was an old pro. Emmett spit his beer out; I turned back to the two instigating dunces and returned their initial wave. Being bold, I switched to liquor causing Emmett to groan.

Edward did too. Drunken Edward was handsy and a kiss stealer. Did I mention drunken Edward was a dirty talker.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he murmured before his tongue began attacking mine.

Drunken me found this hot and I deepened the kiss. Edward's hand stroked up and down my sides each time he would skim the underside of my breasts making me moan.

"Emmett get them out of here before Leah kicks them out for good," I heard Rosalie warn.

"Come on you two," Emmett sighed.

Surprisingly Edward stood placing his hands on my ass before hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around him as his lips attacked my neck. Drunken Edward was very coordinated though Emmett did have a time guiding us out. My mind flashed to Emmett being a Dudley Do-Right tour guide on a horse. I giggled hysterically at that shit.

"Hey giggles care to solve the dilemma of getting my brother home?"

My hazy mind finally remembered the issue at hand. _Shit. E_dward pinned my body between him and the passenger side door. His lips were now attached to the swells of my boobs that were almost popping out of my tank top. Apparently, the guy needed no coaxing from me.

"Em, op…opppen the doooor," I panted.

Edward pulled his face away from the girls. "You called me, Em?"

Emmett opened the back door rolling his eyes.

"No definitely not, I know you're Edward," I said before grabbing his hair and pulling his face back to my chest. "Edward."

"I'm going to puke," Em grumbled.

"Sweets can we…uh move this to inside?" I asked Edward who automatically listened by moving backwards into the backseat. His head was on the armrest of the door and legs off to the side, but I still was able to straddle him.

I looked back noticing Emmett gaping. Edward busied himself by taking my jacket off me and moving his hand up my shirt.

"Fucking drive," I hissed as I thanked my lucky stars that I had Edward distracted.

Emmett shut the door and ran to the driver's side quickly getting in. He slowly turned the engine on. By that point Edward was trying to take my top off. The shirt was just about over a nipple when I heard Emmett.

"Keep it PG-13 back there Swan," he warned.

"Edward," I tried moving his hands.

"I love your tits," Edward said nipping at the underside of my breast. "Fucking amazing tits."

"Drive faster," I cried. I had a feeling that my shirt was going to be coming off whether Emmett liked it or not.

"Yeah that's not happening with my luck I'll get pulled over. Your dad will kill me for letting you have sex in my backseat while I drive."

I stopped my shirt again.

"Off," Edward pouted.

So I compromised. I stuck my shirt over Edward's his head and let him suck on the twins. Edward stayed under there, but his hands found a new mission to the front of my pants.

"Fucking finally," Emmett exclaimed, he wouldn't look at us. "You better not fuck in my Jeep," he said before quickly escaping.

"Edward," I tried, clumsily pulling my shirt up.

"Hmm," he smiled against my nipple.

"Cold, take me to bed?" I asked.

We stumbled out of the Jeep. He wouldn't let go of me and I absolutely loved being in his arms.

_Ugh what is that smell?_ I tried opening my eyes to find my face in an armpit. I also felt a thigh pressed against my hoo-hah. I felt pain everywhere and I didn't even feel like moving. Strangely enough somehow, my boyfriend was drooling on my boob while my face was stuck in his armpit. Should I somehow be impressed that we both seemed to be rather flexible with our appendages? _Maybe._

I winced because as I said before, everywhere hurt. _What did we do last night?_ I only remember Newton and Jasper and the tequila. That was it.

"Uhhhhhh," I heard being groaned against the side of my boob.

I brought my hand up moving it into his hair. "Are," I was too loud and we both cringed.

"Are you hurting?" I whispered.

"What happened?" he whispered back.

"We are hungover."

"How?"

"That's what happens when alcohol is involved."

"How did we get here?"

That was a good question. We were in bed and naked. I assumed we did that much, but how could we get home if we were both too drunk to do it? My head hurt from all of this thinking.

Edward kissed me and I kissed him back. We kept pecking kisses back and forth until we decided we needed some sort of pain reliever. Edward got us some _Aleve _and we just lay naked in bed not really moving, but in constant touch of one another.

"I'm never touching alcohol again," Edward said quietly in my hair.

"I've said that before," I mumbled against his chest.

There was a light knock coming from downstairs. Edward grabbed his boxers and I picked up his sweater throwing it on. I went to pick up my panties, but they were in pieces on the floor. _Holy shit he ripped them off me._ I went to his drawer putting a pair of his boxers on.

I heard the fucking booming voice of Emmett from the hallway.

"Ed why you looking so rough," he bellowed.

"God, Emmett why are you so loud?" I snapped as Edward pulled me to him.

"You two owe me a lifetime worth of favors for last night," he grinned.

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" I sighed rubbing my temple as Edward kissed my head.

"Last night I had to save you from being banned from Clearwater's, I had to drive your asses home and even witness parts of Swan I didn't want to know about," he cringed his big hulking form.

"Huh?"

"You, Miss Swan, lured my little brother into a and much after vehicle to my surprise he followed without a second thought. Edward man, I didn't know you had such a mouth on you," he chided shaking his head mockingly. "Well I mean I could barely understand you with Bella's boobs in your mouth."

We both reddened.

"You're lying McCarty," I all but yelled.

"Trust me I wouldn't make that shit up. You're my adopted kid sister that is the last thing I want to see and I saw a lot."

"Oh God, I'm never drinking ever again in all of my whole life," I mumbled into Edward's chest.

"Emmett, please?" I heard Edward asked politely.

"Okay, okay, but I will say this last thing Jasper was pissed last night that you drank the shot Edward. I heard him telling Alice you've been faking for sympathy or some stupid shit like that. More power to you little bro."

"Thanks, I guess?" he said I looked up noticing the furrow in his eyebrows and smoothed it out.

"I love you," I said simply.

He glanced at Emmett who took the hint by leaving via the front door.

"I love you Isabella Swan," Edward said dipping his head down to mine. "I rode in a car," he said softly.

"See, progress," I smiled brightly at him.

"You make me want to do things, Bella. Big things that I never saw myself doing, but I can see a future for myself."

"And what is in this future you speak of?"

"You," kiss, "Me," kiss, "Endless possibilities." Kiss.

"That sounds very promising Mr. Cullen."

"You know I will love you for the rest of my life," he said honestly, as his eyes implored mine.

I was seeing the same things Edward was. I was going to try like hell to get us over this car hurdle. I wanted us to have any life we could choose from. I wanted there to be choices for both of us.

"You are my life for my eternity," I said simply kissing his scruffy cheek. I am a weird cornball but this is what Edward Cullen has done to me…

**A/N: FINALLY! I kick my own ass for not having this updated sooner. I'm trying to find a balance for this and Unconventional. I do love writing this one though. As always the best beta beta'd this Dolphin62598!**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

"That tickles," I whined playfully as Edward's cheek scruff ran against the skin of my collarbone.

"I can always shave," he said pulling away.

"But your scruff is sexy," I pointed out, running my hand against said scruff.

"My dad said he wants me to shave."

"You're killing the mood by mentioning your father," I said scrunching my nose.

"I'm trying to inform you I might need to shave for work," he said kissing my nose.

"So you need to shave for dead people?" I asked confused.

"I need to shave out of respect for professionalism."

"Fuck professionalism," I declared straddling Edward's hips.

He looked at me and started pushing my hair behind my shoulders. I smiled when he let out a contented sigh never taking his eyes away from mine. Over the last few months, we had come a long way since the whole car obstacle.

Edward still couldn't get in a car without his anxiety flaring up, but he did agree to let a therapist come to his parent's house. He said he wanted to be better for himself and me. Therapy seemed to help him. He was on some anxiety meds only when he needed them. There was an improvement in his demeanor and I was proud of how he was more social in public.

"Marry me," he said or at least that's what I thought I heard.

"Say what, now?" I asked dumbly.

"I asked you to marry me Isabella," he said confidently.

"You're asking me to marry you at," I looked towards our clock on the nightstand. "Three twenty-six in the morning?"

"Yes."

"And we're naked, I mean completely naked Edward. Like your dick is about four inches away from being inside me naked," I said seriously resting my hands on his chest.

I could literally feel his heart thumping against my hand. He was asking to marry me, right now as in this moment of time. He wanted to marry…me?

I closed my eyes trying to wrap my brain around all of this. It was now December and I had been here since the middle of May. I had been with Edward for about seven months. I wasn't sure what the protocol was with marriage proposals. Was it too soon or perfect timing?

_Okay Bella you love him and he's it for you. This has just caught you off guard. Edward is perfect for you. You balance each other out and don't even get me started on sexual chemistry._

With my eyes still shut I asked, "What will you do if I say yes?"

He was quiet for a few minutes and I opened one eye to make sure he was still with me. Yes, I could feel his body underneath mine, but knowing him he might have fainted or something.

Instead of fainting, he was looking up at me with such a sweet smile that told me why I would marry him. "If you agreed to be my wife I would be able to show you how much I cherish you, Bella," he said softly.

"You do that already," I said laying myself on top of him so my face was almost buried in his neck. Our hearts beating against each others.

"I would be able to do it more so," he argued a good point. "I won't pressure you, but it would make me happy if you said yes."

"Are you guilting me into saying yes?" Because I knew he would never do that.

He lifted my face and began kissing me slowly after I let him reach third base I pulled away lying on my side.

"What does being Mrs. Edward Cullen entail?"

His face grew thoughtful and I could see the gears moving. "I would cherish, adore and love you for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already understand that, but what do you get from it? Why would you, Edward, want to marry me, Bella?" I asked poking him and then pointed to myself.

"I've never loved someone like I do you. Yes, we have been living together for the past few months, but I want a family with you. I know you are still trying to establish a career and I would want children whenever you're ready or if you don't want a child that is fine too. I want us to be husband and wife," he finished his ramble.

Me, I didn't really care about the formalities or expectations society had. Edward, though he was almost old school except for the fact that we were nymphomaniacs. The guy fucking courted me up until I jumped him.

His emerald eyes were nervous and I could definitely see that he might be panicking. "I asked your father," he spat out quickly. There it was, old school Edward, asked my father for my hand in marriage.

"What did he say?"

"That I already knew the answer."

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked confused.

"You already know the answer," I said using Charlie's words.

Next thing I knew I was being pinned to the bed by my new fiancé. "You will not regret this," he said moving over me.

Kiss to the shoulder. Kiss to the collarbone. Hello nipple in his mouth I moaned as he began to ravish me.

I woke up rubbing my hand over my face and I felt cool metal against my nose. I scrunched it once then twice leaving my hand there. I heard Edward chuckling into my hair. I opened my eyes pulling my hand away noticing the simple solitaire diamond on my ring finger.

"God, you move quick," I mumbled sleepily.

"I've had it for a month."

"I'm in love with it," I said trying to focus my tired eyes on it. "Not too over the top."

"It's very Bella," he agreed kissing my neck.

"Since we're doing this whole marriage thing can I ask a few things?"

"Anything you want," he said sincerely tangling his legs with mine.

"Can we have a small ceremony just our family?"

"I don't think that would be a problem."

"Stop it, you know what I meant. Your mother and father are very popular in town and I know Forks folk just adore Chief Swan. People will want to be there." We were the children of the town's Golden families.

"Okay only us and our family," he agreed playing with my hair.

"The kid stuff you brought up, I want that," I said and watched his face morph into a euphoric look. "Yes I need to find a job and all that, but if a baby comes along I don't think it will put a damper on things."

"What are you saying?"

"If I quit taking the pill after we're married then I'm not opposed to a surprise," I said because it was true. A baby was a major thing, but with Edward, it didn't seem as scary as it should be. The fact I was saying and thinking these things was blowing my mind.

"I don't think you understand how much I love you," he murmured slipping inside me.

We made love through the morning. Our next goal for the day was telling our 'rents'. I kind of wanted to go talk to Charlie alone because Edward had talked to him privately about it so why couldn't I? After battling the power of Edward's sad puppy dog looks,I left in my truck for my dad's house.

When I entered the kitchen, Charlie was making a sandwich. I sat down at the table folding my hands in front of me the cold metal from my ring felling weird.

"Well fancy seeing you here," Dad smiled taking his seat across from me.

"It really been too long," I said dryly trying to amuse him.

He looked down at my hand and then back up at me. "So he finally asked you."

I of course gave him the G-rated version of our proposal. "I woke up and the ring was just there."

"He didn't ask?"

"Oh he asked, just he put the ring on after."

"I don't think I want to hear the rest of this story," he cringed taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It's a good move marrying Edward, right?"

"I don't know Bells, I'm not the one marrying him. Have you also forgotten I've never been married?"

"But you're a dad so you have to tell your child what is right."

"Is that so?" he laughed.

"Yep," I nodded.

"You're twenty-two and done with school," he shrugged leaving it at that.

"Dad," I whined.

"I'm happy to welcome Edward into our family."

"Thank you," I said honestly.

"Now, the parent you should be worried about is your mother," he said seriously and I knew he was right.

We talked for a while longer until he had to leave for his date with his official girlfriend Sue Clearwater. Emmett owed me some money.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom," I said casually putting my car in drive.

"Baby," she said and I could feel her smile through the phone. "Hold on one sec… Francesca what did mommy say about climbing on the chair?"

"But momma I want cookies please," I heard Franks say and tried covering my laugh.

Their banter continued for the next few minutes, as Frankie seemed to be getting into everything. The terrible twos were really shining through.

"Mom," I said trying to get her attention so I could get this over with.

"I'm sorry," she said and I knew my sister was still distracting her.

"Edward proposed this morning." There I said it and I was met with silence.

"I…I have to go baby, I have a dress to pick up for a dinner Phil has to go to at the end of the week," she rushed. "I love you."

I didn't even get to say it back because she hung up on me. When I got into my house, I heard Edward playing his piano. I walked slowly back to his study stopping in the doorway watching him play. He told me once that concert pianist sat stiffly when they played, but I noticed that when he played he hunched slightly over the keys. He was beautiful as his fingers moved furiously over the keys.

Edward finished his song and I gave him a light applause. He turned and I now saw the black eye he was sporting.

"That was not fucking there when I left," I hissed pushing the cover over his keys down and sat on it grabbing his face to inspect the damage.

"Leave it," he murmured.

"Oh, not a chance," I said bitterly. "Now tell me what happened."

"I'm not, because you'll over react, besides I already handled it," he said stiffly and I glanced down seeing the hand that was resting on my thigh was bruised.

"Edward," I warned.

"Isabella," he repeated my tone.

Did I mention Edward's therapy seemed to be doing wonders for him? It really has and he was really good at sassing me. Not that he should be submissive, but now he was the boss. He let me do my own thing, but he was also protective and I'm pretty sure he acted like most caveman boyfriends did.

I huffed and moved around him having an idea why his pretty face was all swollen. I marched across our front lawn to the side of his parent's backyard. Esme was sitting in the solarium.

"Bella," she said concerned and I saw how tired she looked.

I sat next to her and she hugged me. "I'm glad I'm gaining a daughter," she whispered.

"What happened?"

"Do I really need to tell you?"

"I'm sorry to say this because Jasper is your son and all, but he is a major douche bag."

"Carlisle is with him right now," she sighed patting my knee.

"I don't get why he cares so much."

"When Alice had her miscarriage," Esme began and I knew I was finally being let in on family business. "Edward was in Alaska. Maybe I should start before that. Alice grew up with both the boys we all thought she would marry Edward because her feelings were obvious. We had no idea Jasper had been the one in love with her since they were kids. He was always my guarded one. Carlisle said we should stay out of it; they were children it would sort itself out. The calls from the school started about Edward's social problems your dad was even called in a couple times. He offered to scare Michael Newton and Jasper straight from their bullying ways, but we thought it wasn't to that point yet. My mother offered to let Edward stay with her and he instantly agreed. Alice came to me because she had no one else. She only had her father and he was absent as it was. I had no idea after Edward left her and Jasper were seeing each other when he came home from break."

"Should I be worried that she still loves Edward?" I asked confused.

"God, no Bella."

"Alice and Jasper love each other; lord knows he would give that girl the world. They never really grieved. Jasper became worse with his hostility and Alice was depressed for a while. Carlisle and I were going to move from Forks when he got a job offer in Seattle. I suggested to the kids that they should maybe go too but branch out on their own. A fresh start. Alice was excited to leave, as was Jasper… The accident happened and Carlisle's father died. It felt like everything happened at once. I tried to convince Jasper to keep with his plans, but when Emmett moved back to help with Edward he said he was staying. No one held either one of them back. He used Edward as a scapegoat and Alice's disability. At first Alice used that and losing the baby as her excuses too, but know that I still hover and she wishes that I wouldn't."

"So what is Carlisle doing?"

"He is laying out the facts for him probably pointing out most of what I told you. Jasper sees that Edward is getting better by the help of therapy and you. He's jealous Bella. He started in on Edward as soon as he came to tell Carlisle and I about your engagement."

"Who hit who first?"

"Surprisingly Edward threw the first punch."

"I think I'm in shock," I said in awe.

"You and me both," Esme laughed standing. "I have something for you."

I watched her leave and Edward walked into the room.

"We had a fight," he said coming to stand in front of me.

"Yeah I know," I said in a duh voice.

"You left our house," he said furrowing his brow in determination.

"Again I know," I said petulantly.

"You yell and I yell… you're not allowed to leave."

"Who says?" Now I was being a child, but I didn't like being told what to do.

"I do," he was now kneeling and scooted in between my leg, bringing us closer. "I love you, but I need to fight my own battles sometimes. Jasper was one of those battles."

"I'm incredibly stubborn," I say frankly.

"I know this," he smiled kissing me quickly.

"We're fighting," I said not really meaning it.

"That was a peace offering," he said slowly sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

I pulled away looking around, Esme should be back and even though we're engaged and all it's still weird to be caught by his mom. Sure enough, Esme was back holding a velvet box in her hand.

"This was my mother's and then she gave them to me," she said giving me beautiful diamond earrings.

"These are too much."

"Nonsense," Esme waved her hand.

"Thank you, mom," Edward smiled running his hand along my back.

"I love you both and I'm happy for you," she said pulling us both in for a group hug and kissed both our heads before leaving.

I turned my attention to Edward grimacing at the gruesome bruise under his eye. He actually rolled his eyes at me and I was starting to think he picked that up from me. "You stood up to your brother?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Violence isn't the answer… he said things he had no right saying."

"Are you saying you defended my honor?"

"One might see it that way, but I am quite aware you can defend yourself," he finished quickly.

"Thank you for acknowledging that and defending my honor with your chivalry," I said placing my hand against his heart. "I told my parents."

"And?" he prompted.

"My mother avoided talking about it and Charlie was Charlie about it," I shrugged.

"So a success?"

"I guess it's as close of an approval we can get from them," I sighed but locked me eyes on his. "I don't need approval I know I want to marry you."

His smile was all I needed.

A week had passed by and I couldn't get a hold of my mom. Phil ran interception for her. It was either 'She's giving Frankie a bath' or 'She is getting her dress altered for my work party'. I didn't believe away of it.

A phone was ringing and I really didn't feel like moving for it. I heard Edward grumble in my ear before kissing my shoulder to reach for it the annoying noise.

"Hello?" he rasped. "Okay." And he hung up.

"Get dressed love," he nudged me slightly.

I rolled onto my back and looked into his concerned eyes. I glanced at the clock reading it was just after two. "Sleep," I said.

"Bella you dad's downstairs on the porch," he said quietly.

"Wha…What?" I asked. Something wasn't right I could just feel it.

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there and just a warning things will be heavy the next few chapters for Bella. Edward is finally healing… that's good right? I want to thank me beta Dolphin62598 as always she's the best!**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

Charlie's voice on the phone concerned me. It reminded me of the night Esme called me in Alaska and told me about Alice's loss. I guided Bella downstairs as she stumbled out of our room. I'm not sure how she was feeling due to the fact she still seemed like she was asleep.

"I don't like clothes," she mumbled from my side.

"We needed to dress so Charlie doesn't murder me," I teased squeezing her closer.

"Fiancé's don't get murdered for naked time with me, I'm pretty sure it's the law."

"Good to know," I chuckled as we reached the door.

When I opened it, we were met with a crying Charlie. Tears silently fell down his face and I felt Bella clutch onto me.

"We should take this to the living room," I suggested leading us to the couch.

Charlie sat on the coffee table in front of Bella picking her hands up. She started shaking her head furiously. It was as though they were having a silent conversation.

"Baby…I'm so sorry," he rasped out.

"I…what? Just say it, daddy," Bella whispered laying her head against my shoulder. I could feel her shaking.

"It's your mom and Phil," he said letting out a gush of air. "Phoenix police called the house asking for you. I told them you weren't there and explained who I was."

"Phil had a work dinner tonight," she said blankly. "Daddy?"

"They…God I don't even know how to tell you this," he said taking his hand away and running it over his face. "They're dead."

Bella let out a cry into my shirt I cradled her as she turned all the way into me. It was killing me to watch her world crumble.

"Charlie?" I asked needing to know what happened.

"They stopped for gas I'm guessing, after they dropped Frankie off but they never made it to the dinner. The police said Renee was on the surveillance camera before the robber came in. Phil walked in after trying to plead with the man to let them go, but…"

"Please, just please…stop," she sobbed.

I rubbed her back and felt absolutely helpless.

"I'm so sorry kid," Charlie repeated again.

Bella didn't respond as she clung. I let her, I could do this for her she needed me to lean on and she already made my life better in the last few months. She was now curled up on my lap, her face in my neck.

"Frankie," she whispered in my ear.

"Charlie what about Frankie?" I asked for her.

"Bella and Renee's mother are Frankie's only living relatives," he explained to me and then tried to talk to Bella. "Your Gran asked me to go down to Phoenix and get Frankie."

That sobered Bella up. "She's not living with Gran," Bella protested.

"Bells," Charlie said carefully.

"Dad she is horrible, why do you think mom went to school across the country?"

"What are we supposed to do with her then?"

"She can live here with us," I spoke up.

I looked down at Bella and she started crying again. This time I didn't think it was from her grief.

"Edward that's nice of you to offer, but do you think you two are ready for something like that. You're young…"

"And Gran is super old!" she exclaimed. "I want Frankie, she's my sister. I don't want her living with a stranger."

I rubbed her shoulder trying to soothe her. I felt the tension wracking her small frame.

"Have you scheduled a flight?"

"I need to leave soon for Seattle one of my rookies booked my flight."

"I'm going," Bella announced.

"Bell you don't need to I can handle this for you."

"I said I'm going," she sniffled while raising an eyebrow.

"I'll go too," I said.

"Edward you have only gotten in the car three times," Bella said in disbelief.

"I can do this; I'll take my anxiety meds. Let me go with you I don't want you to be alone."

"Dad will be with me," she argued and it hurt that she didn't think I was capable.

"Please," I pleaded.

"Dad, can you get us a flight?" she asked burrowing into my side.

"Okay kids," he sighed giving up his fight.

**BPOV**

My mother and Phil were gone. Charlie's words kept playing in my head as we sat on this plane to Phoenix. Through my numbness, I was still worried for Edward who was twitchy and panting by my side. He was doing this for me and I loved him all the more for it.

"Mmm," I said kissing his arm.

My voice was too rough to speak and I was afraid if I tried, I would start crying again. I would be there for Frankie to the best of my ability. There was no way Gran would be getting her. Renee wouldn't let me stay at Gran's by myself so why would I let that happen to my baby sister.

"Are…you okay?" Edward asked fidgeting in his seat.

"I love you," I whispered squeezing his hand.

Charlie sat in the row across from us watching me. I know I was scaring him because he had never seen me like this, but nothing like this had ever happened. I loved Renee even her overbearing nature as of late. She was gone.

"She's still at the sitters," Charlie explained pulling up to the house next to Renee and Phil's.

I looked at the clock on the radio noticing it was nine. The Phoenix heat hit us as soon as we got out of the car. I saw the sweat building on Edward's face.

"Come here," I said pulling him to me.

"What's wrong?"

"You're hot," I explained unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bella," he stiffened in shock.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said rolling my eyes. "You're sweating."

"Hi, I'm Maria," I heard a Spanish accent.

I turned seeing a beautiful woman with olive skin and long back hair holding a child that looked to be her daughter.

"Charlie Swan," Dad greeted.

As Edward and I moved closer to the porch, I noticed the woman's red-rimmed eyes. She was just as devastated as we were.

"This must be Bella, yes?" she asked.

"The one and only," I rasped.

Edward squeezed me around my shoulders giving me a sad smile that made my heart want to explode.

"This is my fiancé Edward."

"Renee told me about that," she smiled.

I broke down turning my face into Edward's shoulder. My mother didn't say anything about me getting to me she just dismissed it. I would never know how she actually felt about me marrying him.

"Ella," Frankie exclaimed from at my feet.

I scooped her up in my arms hugging her close. She lost so much without understanding what it all meant.

"Ella you cry?" she asked cocking her head at me trying to brush my tears away.

"I'm so happy to see you Franks," I sniffled.

"Edard?" she asked reaching her little arms out to him.

"Hello Frankie," he sighed hugging her close like I did.

"We go home to Momma?" she asked innocently.

I choked back my tears so she couldn't see me. Charlie was still talking with Maria. I reached in my pocket for my house key.

"We're going to head over to the house," I told dad as he nodded in understanding.

I took Edward's hand that wasn't holding Frankie and walked across the lawn. Frankie chatted with us as I unlocked the door. Toys were scattered around the living room, clay on a mat on the counter top. I saw lists and schedules covered the fridge. I let out a breath placing my elbows on the counter my hands soon covered my face. This house was lived in last night and had a happy family. How could someone just murder a family or someone's parents? My mother.

"Edard I want ancakes," Frankie demanded as she and Edward entered the kitchen.

"You can go lay down, love," he murmured brushing my hair back. "I'll make her breakfast."

"Momma make us ancakes," she said.

"Franks let Edward make you pancakes, okay?" I asked trying not to cry. How was I supposed to tell her she would never see our Momma again?

"You make good ancakes?" she asked poking his shoulder with her little finger.

"The best," he said quietly moving her hair out of her face.

"Otay Edard, you can make me ancakes," she told him patting his cheek.

"I'm going up to my room," I said kissing his cheek and Frankie's head.

"I'll be up later?" he offered and I nodded.

I walked through the house we moved into when I was fifteen. Memories flooded me from the four years I lived here with mom and Phil. My mother raised me and was my best friend. From all of her ridiculous careers to her need to always be moving. That was my erratic, hair brained mother. The photo adorning the stair crushed my heart. Baby pictures of me leading up to a few months ago, pictures of Frankie's past two years of life.

I choked back the sob in my throat as I opened the door to my room. It was bare because I took everything to Forks with me the only thing that was there was my bed and sheets. I shimmied out of my pants and detached my bra under my shirt. I needed to sleep. Charlie already said on the plane he would identify the bodies and all Edward and I needed to do was stay with Frankie. I closed my eyes giving into my exhaustion.

I didn't know what time it was but I felt Edward's hand creep under my shirt resting on my stomach as he pulled me toward him.

"Hmm," I mumbled.

"Frankie's in her room taking a nap," he whispered.

I turned in his arms noticing he changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He was watching me as if I were going to break. He was my angel.

"What time is it?" I asked kissing his neck.

"One."

"Charlie?"

"He came back after you came up here. We talked to Frankie. I don't think she understood, but Charlie said we need to remind her… that they're not coming back," he said hesitantly.

"Good maybe you can remind me too," I laughed humorlessly.

"Bella."

"I'm sorry. It just hasn't become real yet. So where is he now?"

"We ate lunch and he left right after for the police station."

"Thank you," I said snuggling closer to his chest.

"You don't need to thank me," he started but I cut him off.

"No, I need to thank you. You stepped out of your comfort zone and squirmed your way through a three-hour drive to Sea-Tac and a flight to Phoenix. I know how hard that must have been for you, but you shove all of that aside to be there for me…and Frankie. You didn't sign up for any of this Edward. I understand if…"

"Bella I love you, that's why I did it. We are starting our life together I know all of this is unexpected and horrifying, but I have no problems being here for you or the little girl across the hall," he said with conviction.

I was crying again, overwhelmed by Edward's loving words. My mother didn't want to discuss me marrying this man.

"I love you," I whimpered against his chest.

"Shhh, sleep, love."

I stretched feeling something squiming next to me. Then I heard the giggle. "Ella I see you big girl anties," Frankie giggled tickling my leg.

"Do you now?" I asked pulling her up so she was now between Edward and me.

"Edard seepin'?"

"Looks like he is how about we wake him up!"

"I give him kissys," she squealed giving him sloppy kisses all over his face.

He flinched at the attack, but I saw his smile.

"No seepin' Edard," she said.

"Sleep is good Frankie," he protested giving her a goofy face lifting her above his head.

"Down, down," Frankie shrieked.

Watching the two of them, I thought just maybe I could do this. We would be all right.

**A/N: Major developments I guess? What are you thinking? As always I want to thank my beta Dolphin62598!**


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

"No Ella, MINE," Frankie whined taking her Abby from Sesame Street stuffed doll out of the box.

"Franks you can't keep taking your stuff out of the box," I said trying to grab it from her.

"No," she screamed slamming her butt on the floor kicking her legs around.

I stood walking out into the hall. This was the fourth tantrum she threw this morning and it was only ten o'clock. Edward was somewhere packing something up and Charlie was making the arrangements to have the bodies flown back to Seattle with us where Carlisle was going to meet us.

I sighed sliding down the wall. I ran my hands through my hair pulling at my roots. All Frankie was doing was crying and that's what I wanted to be doing. For the past few days, I would cry before falling asleep with Edward holding me, whispering that it was going to be okay. I believed him in those private moments we shared and then Frankie would do something or I would do something and it didn't feel all right.

I felt like I was going to fuck her up somehow. What did I know about raising her? The longest I stayed with her, she wasn't as mobile and headstrong like she was now.

With my head now resting on the tops of my knees, I felt a little hand ruffling through my hair. "Ella, you lefted me," she accused with a sniffle.

"You yelled at me Frank," I sighed looking up into her blue eyes the same eyes as my mother.

"You had my Abby," she said pushing my arms off my knees so she could stand in between them.

I watched her for a second realizing she didn't understand what was happening. She was just as frustrated as I was. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself further into me.

"We need to pack Abby so she can come to your new home," I whispered kissing her head.

"I want mommy," she whimpered.

"Me too," I said flatly, but I truly wanted her as badly as Frankie did.

I missed Renee. The Renee I grew up with was a buddy, my best friend. The one Frankie knew was a mommy who loved her and took away her fears and dislikes. She made it better. Though Renee was the same mommy to us both we knew her differently, but mourned her the same.

He said nothing but I felt his presence. Edward. I glanced around my sister and saw him smiling sadly at the mess we were. He had stepped up so much this week showing me his love for Frankie and me.

"Was there anything else you wanted to take home with you?" he asked quietly.

For the past two days, we sorted and packed mom and Phil's things. The lawyer told me everything I already knew. It was all mine including Frankie. Gran talked to my dad and was pissed I was given guardianship of the small girl when I was basically a child myself. Her words not mine. Charlie told her I wasn't a child and that I had his support. I decided to rent the house out until I figured out what I was going to do with it and I put the personal stuff I didn't want into storage. My dad offered to take care of the rest. The only thing I needed to do was get Frankie's things to Forks.

"Just her," I said squeezing her to me.

"Edard?"

"Yes," he said giving her a sweet smile.

"You go home?"

"With you," he answered playing with her hair.

She didn't say anything she just nodded her head against my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked me slowly.

"I'm tired, but I'll be fine. I just want to go home and be normal," I said pausing thinking I was far from normal. "Or as normal as I can be."

"Em called earlier he said that him and Rose have her room set up. All we need is the rest of her things."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

He stared into my eyes cupping my cheek. "I might have not said my vows to you yet, but the part about for better or for worse means situations like these. I love you and we will make this work."

I wiped the tear falling down my cheek. "You've come a long way Eduardo," I smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"You helped me every step of the way," he said sincerely.

I stared at him. This was the skittish man I met what felt like ages ago. He was now taking care of me and loving me unconditionally. Through all the pain my heart was in Edward was my constant trying to shield me from it.

"Bells we're going to miss our flight," Charlie sighed.

"We ridin' on the pane?" I heard Frankie ask Edward.

"This is how LOST started," I said biting my lip.

I swear I was fine until we got here. Renee and Phil were on the plane and I'm sure bodies were transferred frequently or something, but it freaked me the fuck out.

"Bella," Charlie groaned.

"It is," I shrugged. "Jack put Christian on that plane and look what happened to him."

"Edward, you need to take the television away from her," Dad said frankly.

I felt Edward take the seat next to me. He was still holding Frankie who was all cute and excited. Since we arrived at the gate, we had at least five people compliment us on our beautiful 'daughter'. I got why they would think that we looked alike, we both looked like Renee. Edward handled them for me as I kept walking with Charlie they probably thought I was rude.

"Love, you want a Xanax?" he whispered kissing my temple.

"You want to drug me," I said glaring.

"It will calm your nerves," he suggested stroking my hair.

He took one and a half when we left the house. This trip he only rode in the car when we arrived. He was shaking and sweaty before taking one now he looked cool as a cucumber. I nodded in defeat hating that I needed to be medicated right now.

Frankie crawled into my lap asking me random things when she saw people walk past. "Puppy," she squealed pointing to the small dog in the carrier.

Charlie smiled at her scooping her up in his arms. "You want to go see the pup?" Dad asked earning an eager nod.

I stretched out in my seat feeling the calm surround me. "That shit works wonders," I said giving my gorgeous fiancé a lazy smile.

"Glad to help."

We boarded the plane so fucking mellow. Edward would close his eyes from time to time letting out a short breath. I was so thankful Frankie slept the whole flight it gave me a rest from her continuous questions.

Edward carefully picked Frankie up when we landed. Her head rested against his shoulder as she continued to sleep. I brushed back the hair that had fallen in her face. Charlie and I grabbed our carry-on bags and then we went straight to the baggage claim.

Dad walked ahead of us as Edward and I held hands through the terminal. I was spacing out when I felt Edward squeeze my hand. Frankie was still conked out holding onto him.

"Your arms getting tired?" I asked him with a slight smile.

"She's fine," he murmured kissing the top of my head.

"Edward, Bella!" I turned seeing Esme hurry toward us.

She smiled sadly before pulling me into the fiercest hug I'd ever had. She kissed my cheek and I felt her tears. I couldn't stop my tears now as I clung to Esme, I missed my mother more than anything.

"I'm here if you need anything, Bella. Never hesitate to ask," she whispered.

I nodded against her. When we pulled apart Frankie was still lying against Edward's shoulder, but now she was wide-awake.

"Hi Little One," she said placing her hand on her back.

Frankie brought her little hand up and waved.

"Francesca this is my mommy," Edward said bouncing her a little.

"You Edard's mommy?" she asked tilting her head.

"I am," she smiled warmly.

"I want my mommy," Frankie mumbled.

I wanted to cry more. I couldn't give her what she wanted and for me to explain why she couldn't have her parents… she was too young to understand. Edward's arms wrapped around me pulling me to his chest.

"Charlie is going to ride with my father and mom wants us to ride back with her," he whispered rocking us slightly.

"You'll be okay?" I asked concerned his meds would wear of during the long drive back.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"Mmm," I said.

The drive home was interesting due to the fact that Esme kept Frankie talking. Edward and I would laugh at her answers. Her logic was hilarious for her age, but she was smart in her observations. When she spoke she told Edard's mommy that I loved Edard like mommy and daddy do. On the cusp of three she knew.

"Emmett and Rose have everything set up for Frannie," Esme smiled.

"Frannie?" I mouthed to Edward and he shrugged.

Edward got Frankie out of her seat and I grabbed our bags. She snuggled close and it was clear she was a total Edward's girl. I placed the bags down following Edward upstairs. There was light on in the room across from ours.

"Do you like it?" I heard Edward ask.

"Mine?"

"Yes this is your room," he answered.

I stopped in the doorway taking in the lilac walls and the mural of what looked like a meadow covered in actual lilacs. All her little furniture was white wood. It was breath taking.

"Is this real?" I asked in awe.

"The mural was Rose's doing she paints as a hobby."

"A hobby," I said incredulously. "This goes beyond a hobby."

"You like it."

"I think I want this to be my room," I snorted.

"You have a room," he chuckled hugging me to them.

"Well my room doesn't have a meadow," I said cocking a brow.

"Ella this is my room," Frankie insisted.

"Fine this is your room," I sighed.

She wanted down to check out her new surroundings. She toddled around and found the toy box, which was filled to the brink. Seeing what I saw now she really wouldn't need any of her things from Phoenix. Something caught my eye, framed pictures hung by the door. One of my mom and a newborn Frankie, another of mom and Phil and a picture of all of us at my graduation.

"How?" I choked out.

"I had your dad Fed-Ex these," he replied.

"You… I love you," I said kissing him hard.

Edward deepened the kiss getting handsy.

"Ewww, kissy!" Frankie squealed stopping us cold.

"Ewww, kissy," I mocked scooping her up blowing raspberries on her cheeks.

"Stop," she shrieked.

"Stop what?" I said innocently.

She looked at me then mimicked me from moments before. I laughed falling down on her bed with her. Giggles filled my ears.

"I love Ella," she said cuddling closer to me.

"Love you too, Franks."

"I'm going to get our bags and put them away," Edward said giving us both a kiss on the head.

"I'm going to get her ready for bed."

"I not sleepy," she argued with a yawn.

"Thought so," I said heading to her new drawer set.

It wasn't surprising it was filled with clothes. The Cullen's must have thought she had no possessions. I think we're going to have a talk with them about gifts. To think when I have children they will go crazy overboard.

**A/N: I really want to thank everyone for reading this! I know that I shouldn't have favorites, but this one is my favorite one to write right now. Our Edward has come a very long way. I write this when I write Unconventional and I had a thought can you imagine if this Bella was with Unconventional's Edward? **

**I want to thank Dolphin62598 for beta'ing as always. And last but not least please vote for Family of Perfection's Mackenzie for Best Child at ****http:/twilightfb-awards**** (dot) /p/vote (dot) html.**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

"I want sex with you," I sighed plopping onto our bed.

For the past half-hour, I stood in the shower feeling numb. This week had been horrific and I just wanted to forget for a second. We had to bury Phil and Renee tomorrow and I wasn't sure how I would handle it or how Frankie would handle it. Eventually I came to the conclusion Edward could help me forget for a bit.

"Bella," he said gently as if he were trying to deny me.

"Please," I pleaded feeling tears of embarrassment fill my eyes because I was now begging for sex. "I love sex and I'm pretty sure you love it too. I want sex with you."

Edward watched me in silence before throwing one leg over my body to straddle me; he leaned forward to kiss my neck eagerly. I moaned as one hand came sliding down my neck onto my boob. He pressed gently on the fabric of my towel with the palm of his hand, and I sucked in a deep breath. I needed him now.

Edward rolled off me to lie beside me. Slowly he pulled the towel away from my body, kissing the newly revealed skin. Finally, the towel was tugged away from my body and thrown on the floor.

"You're so beautiful," Edward whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Are you sure?" he asked as his hand found my breast again, and I sucked in a sharp breath as my nipple hardened under his touch. I nodded quickly. "I want sex with you too." His tongue trailed down my neck to my left breast. He stopped just short of the hardened peak he was playing with, and I shifted beneath his touch, looking for more contact.

Finally, his tongue knew what I wanted, and he sucked my nipple into his mouth urgently. I groaned as my eyes fluttered closed. I swear every nerve in my body shifted into overdrive. His mouth moved to my other breast, proceeding to kiss every inch of flesh he could find. I knew now that the wetness between my legs was definitely dripping, and I shifted my body, desperate for some kind of release from the pressure that was building there.

Edward began to kiss down my stomach, nipping at the flesh there ever so gently. I sighed, allowing my head to loll to the side. I barely noticed him pushing my legs apart until I felt his cool breath against my promised land. My eyes snapped opened. "Edward?" His tongue suddenly darted over my clit, and I dropped back to the bed immediately. "You may proceed," I managed to breathe.

"Does this feel okay?" he asked sweetly, kissing the inside of my thigh. His touch sent shock waves down my spine, and I arched my hips up, looking for contact. His tongue swept over my core, and I whimpered softly. My breaths were now coming in sharp gasps, and my eyes were shut tight. He pulled back after a moment, returning to kissing my thigh. "I love you, Bella," he sighed contently.

At this point, all my motor skills seemed to go out the door. I squeaked in reply. I then gasped as I felt his finger stroking my entrance. My body jerked violently and I moaned, my breathing ragged.

"Please," I managed to choke out. "Sex! You inside." I felt him smile against my thigh as he slid one finger inside me.

I seriously thought that I might have bitten through my lip if I didn't come soon. I reached to stop his hands because I didn't want his finger I wanted him. A finger might get the job done, but I wanted more.

I managed to roll over and look at him. "Inside," I panted out, pushing my hair back. "Now, please." Edward smirked, leaning forward to kiss me. I kissed him back sweetly.

I rolled on top of him and moaned into his mouth as I felt him straining against his boxers. I stared into his eyes seeing he was as desperate as I was. "Edward," I nearly purred. I didn't care what words came out of my mouth at this point. "Fuck me. Now."

Without a word, he rolled me onto my back and pulled off his boxers. I moaned as I glanced down at him; seeing the gloriousness that was Edward. His cock was hard as I wrapped my hand around it. Edward's eyes squeezed shut and he moaned, chewing on his lower lip. "That feels so good, Bella."

"I bet I can do one better," I whispered, lying back, pulling him toward me. His eyes opened again, and they captured mine. They were filled with unadulterated lust, and were incredibly dark green.

I groaned as I felt the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance. He sucked in another deep breath before inching forward. I loved how he fit inside me, as if we were made for one another. He pulled back before pushing into me again, and I gasped closing my eyes.

"God, Bella," Edward moaned. "So good." He clenched his teeth as he set a tempo, a moan escaping from between his lips.

He then picked up his pace. I gasped in response. He hitched my leg up, hitting me at a new angle, and I thought I was going to combust.

Then there were no words. Only moans and pants could be heard breaking through the night air. My nails scraping against his back. I could tell he was close, but I wanted to come with him. I wanted us to fall over the edge together.

"Ella?" Frankie's muffled voice carried through the door.

I fucking froze and so did Edward. Then the doorknob jiggled. "Fuck," I breathed, just wanting to cry.

Just as quick as he was hard, he was now soft inside me. I don't even have time to blink before he was out of the bed throwing on his sweat pants that were on the love seat and slipping a t-shirt over his head.

I pulled my covers up as he opened the door. Frankie stood in the doorway crying. Edward scooped her up hugging her to him whispering to her. "Edard… I want mommy and daddy," she cried burying her face in his neck.

"Edward, take her to the guest room," I croaked trying to hide my tears.

First, I needed to get dressed and secondly I didn't want her lying in the bed after what we just did. I didn't know what the protocol was for a situation like this. Edward carried her down to the spare room at the other end of the hall.

I took a deep breath. Too much was going on, my body was pissed at me because there was no release and now I felt off. My mind was yelling at me "Your mothers dead and now you have to raise a two and a half year old."

I slowly got up going to Edward's drawer for clothes pulling out a pair of sweat pants and then I grabbed a tank from my drawer.

Frankie was under the covers back to sleep as Edward brushed her tear drenched hair back. I climbed in on the other side of her kissing her cheek. She snuggled closer to me, but I saw she wasn't asleep. "Ella hold me," she sniffled.

I held her wishing I could make things easier. I knew she didn't understand everything and it broke me to see her cry. Whether I liked it or not Edward and I would be her guardian.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"I'm thinking we're going to need to buy a baby monitor for her. I don't think my heart can handle another repeat of tonight. I don't need her traumatized more."

He was quiet and I looked up at him. "We're learning, Bella. She's used to a certain kind of dynamic. We're not going to raise her like your mom and Phil would have."

"I don't want her damaged because I don't know what I'm doing."

"We're doing this together," he reminded me giving me a quick kiss. "She'll be a happy child."

"Mmm," I said not sure.

He was really sure though. His newfound confidence was something I was getting used to. I loved that he was coming out of his shell and had more positive outlook on life.

"We can maybe talk to Dr. Garrett," he suggested shyly.

"Like a therapy session," I said dryly.

"He's good to talk to. I always feel better after talking to him... Just consider it?"

"I'll talk to him, but if I'm feeling judged… I don't want to be judged for not knowing what to do with her."

"He doesn't judge," he smiled an Edwardy smile. "Sometimes it's better to have someone to talk to outside of a situation."

"I love how you're super smart," I whispered feeling better.

When we all woke up Frankie was all over the place. She almost accidentally kneed Edward, but due to some quick maneuvering on my part, I shifted her weight on me.

I groaned realizing today was the day I had to lay my mother to rest. She ended up back in the last place she wanted to be thanks to Gran Marie and Phil had to come along for the ride.

Esme showed up once Edward got breakfast ready.

"Edard's mommy hold me," Frankie asked sweetly lifting her arms up.

"Of course precious," she murmured. "Call me Nana?" she asked looking towards me cautiously.

I nodded letting her know it was okay. This was going to be her family now.

"I brought her a dress, I can get her ready if you want," Esme offered.

"Sure," I shrugged.

I decided to take the opportunity to run up and grab a shower. I didn't notice him when I hooked my bra.

"Peeping Tom," I accused throwing my hands on my hips.

"Maybe," he chuckled pulling me to him sliding his hands under mine.

I took him in, his black suit and skinny tie made him look handsome. We were quiet for a few minutes. Edward rested his forehead against my stomach as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Would it make me a terrible person if I didn't go in for the open casket service?" I asked quietly.

He moved back pulling me onto his lap.

"We have a sitting room you can sit in there."

"I just don't want to remember them like that," I explained. "Is that wrong?"

"Bella, we all grieve differently. I think everyone will understand that you want to remember your mom for how spirited she was," he whispered kissing my temple.

I sighed standing up. "Help me with my dress?"

I slipped it on and he helped me put my arms through it. "You're beautiful," he said kissing my shoulder zipping my back up.

"Thank you…just thank you," I sniffled kissing him softly. I placed my fingertips against his lips where he kissed.

He silently wrapped an arm around me. When we walked out into the hall Esme was carrying Frankie out. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail with a white ribbon holding it together. She had a little silk black dress on with a white cardigan. I burst into laughter when I got to her shoes. She was wearing the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ slippers I had bought during her last visit.

"I tried to put on the shoes that I brought, but she ran from me putting these on. She refuses to take them off," Esme said shaking her head.

"I wearin' my slippies!" Frankie said giving me a toothy little grin.

"You look perfect," I gushed for her benefit before taking her from Esme.

Once we arrived at the funeral home, Edward ushered us to the sitting room. The place was filled with people. Mostly people that went to high school with Renee and the town's people of Forks.

I sat the tote bag I filled with Frankie's toys and snacks down, knowing that I didn't want her in there while Carlisle and Jasper gave the service. Edward refused to leave my side and I noticed him and Jasper exchanging heated whispers. I rolled my eyes flipping Jasper off only to get a glare from him. _That's right Jazzy boy, fuck off._

"Bells are you sure you don't want to pay your respects?" Charlie asked carefully.

"Dad, you know mom wouldn't want that. She was a Buddhist for a like a second and then into Kabala. I'm pretty sure she wanted to be cremated. I did this for Gran because let's be honest, if I didn't let her have a say in at least one thing I would hear about it the rest of her life," I said frankly. "Remember when Aunt Midge died, I was ten Mom and I were both freaked out, I think she would understand."

"Gotcha kid," he nodded kissing my head.

Rosalie came in shortly after Charlie left to give the eulogy. She picked up my hand squeezing it. Carlisle had called Edward out into the hall fifteen minutes ago.

Frankie walked over to Rose asking to sit on her lap, which Rose obliged. "You hair pitty," Franks said in awe carefully petting Rose's long locks.

"So is yours," she cooed hugging her then turning to me. "Bella it's a great thing you're doing for her."

"Might want to tell that to my grandmother," I said dryly. Gran popped her head in here about five times huffing and puffing something at me, but I kind of tuned her out.

"I think Esme fixed that for you," she laughed.

"I'm going to have the best mother-in-law," I said.

"Me too," she smiled slightly.

"The hulk purposed?" I almost shouted out.

"It was the day before you guys left for Phoenix. We were going to say something, but with everything that happened we decided to wait."

"You should announce it, it's a great thing," I told her seriously.

Her and Em deserved happiness. She smiled.

The room the service was being held in was being let out and I caught a glimpse of Alice being led out by Edward. She was whispering to him. He smiled and squeezed her shoulder. I was curious and a bit nosy about what they were talking about. I hadn't seen much of her lately and Edward seemed to not talk about her as much.

"Ella we leavin'?" Frankie yawned slumping into me.

We still had the burial to go. I sighed hoisting her up. For two she was getting heavy. Edward saw my struggle and took her for me.

"She needs a nap."

"I can take her back," Esme offered.

"I don't want to impose," I frowned.

"I want Nana," Frankie pouted reaching out for Esme.

Her crankiness would only get worse if she didn't get her nap in.

"Alright," I caved.

Esme already had the car seat in the car and Charlie saw the dilemma saying he could drive us back for the wake. How could Edward deal with being around all of this everyday?

Somehow, Emmett ended up in the car with us too. I was surrounded by the hulk and my Xanax pumped fiancé. What I sight I was. Edward tried leading us to the front but I decided to be a pain in the ass and whine until I got my way, standing by a willow tree ten or so feet away. I didn't want to be close to their caskets it was too much and everything was already freaking me out.

Edward's sunglasses were hanging out of his pocket due to the Forks overcast. I snatched them and slipping them on. He kissed me before pulling me closer. The reverend that Gran asked to give the service began. He talked about reverendy things including a few stories of Renee as a little girl. Every so often, I could see a look of nostalgia pass on Charlie's face.

I stood listening to the man and slowly became angry for Renee, she would never want to spend eternity buried in Forks soil. If she did she might have fallen in love with Charlie, she would have stayed here with him and raised me. I wouldn't have only spent summers with my father. And she wouldn't have been in that gas station in Phoenix with Phil.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until I was clinging to Edward. He was supporting my weight and almost holding me.

"I've got you," he murmured stroking my hair.

"Never let go," I choked out clutching onto him.

**A/N: And I ended on a cheesy Titanic quote… Where were all of you last update? I have to say I'm impressed with Edward's progress. Dolphin62598 is my beta and I thank her for her pre-reading! So everyone what are your thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"This is a felony," Emmett huffed as he stopped digging.

"Good thing my dad's the fuzz," I said leaning against hard rock. "Now keep digging."

"Edward," Emmett said wiping his brow.

"Em, Bella received a letter from Renee's lawyer. These were her mother's wishes," Edward explained before going back to work.

"So what, we're just going to dig them up and take their corpses back to the crematory?"

"No, we're going to keep them in their caskets and take them back to the crematory. Your way would just be disgusting," I said rolling my eyes.

"Bells I get that you're grieving, but we should respect the decision that was made," Em said softly.

"I'm respecting my mom's wishes. They both wanted to be cremated. When ever they both were gone they wanted their ashes mixed and then scattered in a place they loved," I said trying to keep my tears at bay.

Through the moonlight, I could see Edward give me a sad smile. We had discussed this for the past week and he agreed that he could fix this for me.

"Emmett, if this is really bothering you I can do this on my own," Edward said glancing at his brother.

Emmett sighed looking at Edward then at me.

"No, I'm not going to let you two do this alone."

The next few hours I supervised the boys. I watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon through the fog.

"Dad won't be in until nine so we have three hours to do this," Edward said to Em.

"What time does Jazz come in?"

"It's…the anniversary," Edward murmured quietly.

I didn't know what they were talking about, but Emmett nodded in understanding. Between the two of them it didn't take them long to get Phil and Renee in the van. When we arrived at Cullen's I stayed upstairs on the look out for Carlisle so Emmett and Edward could do their thing.

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, I thought we were in the clear, but I was completely wrong.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked confused, but smiled none the less at me.

"Hi Carlisle," I beamed trying to be as unsuspicious as possible.

"Hello Bella," he said curiously.

He was carrying stuff in and I noticed his hand shaking.

"Here let me help," I offered grabbing one of the bags of flowers he had.

"Thanks, I had to stop at Esme's shop to pick up some orders this morning."

"I'm sorry," I said automatically. Esme wanted to watch Frankie last night and if she didn't she would have been able to go to work this morning.

"No apologies we had fun with her last night. She is such a delight."

"She really didn't give you any trouble?" I asked skeptically.

"She was perfect. Esme did let her sleep with us because she had a nightmare. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay she has been sleeping with me and Edward too. I know my mom made her sleep in her own bed, but she seems to sleep better if she's not alone," I sighed.

"Emmett was like that when he was little… after his father passed," Carlisle said quietly.

"When did he break out of it?"

"About a few weeks after Jasper was born. He thought he was too noisy and started sleeping in his own bed," he chuckled.

Emmett always seemed to paint Carlisle into a monster, but the more I talked to Edward's father the more I thought he was misunderstood. He laughed as he reminisced about his stepson.

"So I hear you're meeting with Dr. Garrett."

"We are," I groaned still reluctant of going to therapy.

"You'll be fine," he assured. "Es made me go to him after the accident and my tremors started. It's better to talk things out Bella. Not to compare our situations, but I know how it feels to have your life ripped from under you."

"Why didn't you stay at the hospital?"

"I could have done administrative work, but when my father died it seemed like this was the most logical thing for me," he explained.

I was about to ask more when I felt Edward's chin resting on my shoulder. "Hello Dad," he said softly.

Lately he hadn't had any panic attacks, but I could feel the stress of what we just did fill his body. We had to play it cool, no one, but Edward, Emmett and me needed to know that Phil and Renee weren't in their supposed final resting places.

"Edward," he smiled. "I have the Meyers service at noon. I didn't schedule anything after it because it would only be you and me today. Take the day off."

Edward nodded in understanding.

"Bye Carlisle," I said tugging Edward by the hand.

We hurried to my truck, Edward pushed me up against the driver's side door. His hands cupped my cheeks.

"Were you two able to get things done?"

"Barely, but we did. Emmett has the remains with him and was taking them back to our house."

"I'm sorry I've asked you to keep this from your family," I whispered moving my fingers to play with the collar of his coat.

"Bella, you and Frankie are also my family. I will do anything for the both of you," he said with his genuine Edward sincerity.

"I love you," I breathed leaning my forehead against his chest.

"I love you, Isabella," he said kissing my head.

On the way home, I drove slower than usual due to the fact that it had snowed while we were at Cullen's. This had put Edward on edge and his fingers were digging into my thigh. I slowly pulled into Esme's driveway glancing at Edward who was breathing in haggardly. _Rome wasn't built in a day._

"Sweets the car has stopped," I whispered kissing his jaw.

"I just need a minute," he said blowing out a breath.

"I'm going to go in and get Franks, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you back home."

I reluctantly left him to gather himself. I hated to see his anxiety still affect him like this because Edward deserved more than having to live in a constant fear.

The door was unlocked when I opened it. As soon as I stepped into the hall, I could hear Jasper laughing. I hid in the doorway only to see him with Frankie holding her above his head. _What the fuck?_

He brought her back down hugging her close. This was the first time in all my months in Forks that I saw Jasper Cullen acting remotely sweet to anyone other than his wife.

"Jazzy we watch Dora?" she asked as her head popped up to look at him.

The smile on Jasper's face lit up as he sat up.

"Of course little darling," he said bringing them both over to the couch.

_Again what the fuck?_

"I know this is shocking," Esme whispered from beside me.

"He's being… nice?" I stammered in shock.

"I woke up this morning and Frankie was out of the bed. When I came down to start the coffee Jasper was giving her breakfast. He's never been around children so this was surprising to even me."

"Where's Alice?"

"She stays in her room on this day."

"This day?"

"Alice and Jasper lost their daughter on this day. If she would have survived she would have been seven."

"I'm so sorry Esme."

"We've all come to terms with it Bella. Jasper and Alice still mourn, but have gotten better over the years."

"Jazzy," I heard Frankie say.

I took in her side ponytail and bright pink dress. She could have been my clone from when I was little. She was happy right now and I wanted to keep her that way.

"Ella lefted me here?"

"She didn't leave you she loves you," he said tugging on her ponytail.

"I sleep here."

"Because Bella and Edward had a night out," he explained.

Frankie's face morphed into her signature-confused look. She was too young to get what he was saying. To her everyone left her. I needed to change that insecurity fast.

"Franks!" I exclaimed making myself known.

"Ella!" she squealed hopping off the couch.

"Hey Boo," I cooed scooping her up in my arms.

"You here for me?"

"Of course," I said squeezing her tighter.

I looked to Jasper noticing the frown on his face as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Franks would you maybe want to spend the day with Jasper?" I asked her.

Today had to be rough on him and he looked happy from what I could see. Also Edward and I could use a nap after our early morning dig.

"We pay all day?" she asked cocking her head towards him.

"You…uh sure Bella?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Okay Frankie, we can play today."

"Yay!" she cheered.

I gave her a good-bye kiss before meeting Esme out in the hallway.

"Thank you Bella, you have definitely made his day this year," Esme smiled warmly giving me a hug.

"I aim to please," I said patting her back.

I walked over to our house hoping Edward had calmed down. He wasn't in my truck so that was a good sign. I opened the door and glanced around the living room and kitchen not seeing him so I decided to try upstairs.

I heard the shower running from our room and peeked in the bathroom. Edward's forehead was leaning against the tiles as he let the water run over him. I pulled my shirt over my head and slipped my pants and panties off.

I laid my cheek against his back wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry," he rasped.

"I'm not," I said kissing his back. "Edward you're getting better. You didn't take your meds this morning so that's why you were panicked."

"It gets tiring not being normal for you."

"You did not just say that," I said turning him around.

"Bella," he murmured.

"I can't have you do this. I know it's kind of selfish, but you've been the one who has been getting me through this. I need you to hold it together, please," I pleaded.

He held me close as the warm water pelted us, while his fingers moved up and down my back.

"I'm trying," he said kissing my temple.

We showered and then threw on comfy clothes before we tried to sleep.

"Jasper was playing with Frankie this morning when I went to pick her up," I said scratching my hand through his damp locks.

"My brother?" Edward asked as his green eyes widened.

"I know."

"Today was the day they lost Caitlin. Every year they avoid each other, Alice stays in her room and Jasper leaves town for the day."

"Well I guess Frankie stopped him from doing that because he was watching Dora with her when I left."

"He's never been around children."

"That is what your mom said."

"Frankie is over there?"

"Until we go get her," I supplied cuddling closer to him.

"We need sleep first," he mumbled into my hair.

I agreed with him, but remembered that in a few days we had to face Dr. Garrett.

**A/N: This is this chapter… Not much to say… REVIEW! Please. My awesome beta is Dolphin62958!**


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

"How does that make you feel, Bella?" The guy who looked to be only a few years older than Edward asked.

He might look young but those horn-rimmed glasses spoke levels.

"Isn't that the most stereotypical shrink phrase on the planet?" I asked with a snort.

I now had my elbows resting on my knees and let my hands cup my chin. Edward was rubbing my back with the hand that wasn't keeping Frankie still on his lap.

"Edward you were right she is very… honest."

"If you know Edward then that's putting it lightly," I supplied smiling at my sweet boy.

"Then how would you describe yourself?"

"Direct, frank, blunt, straight, candid, forthright, ingenuous," I ticked off on my fingers before ear-muffing Frankie. "Some might say bitchy," I shrugged.

"Those are some great adjectives, Bella," Dr. Garrett smirked in amusement.

"I try to be insightful."

"I can see that."

"I pay yet?" Frankie asked tilting her head at me.

I glanced at Dr. Garrett seeking his permission. Sure, he had all these puzzles and toys in this room, but I wasn't sure what went on these sessions. Edward did, but I'm pretty sure he didn't come here to play with the toys.

"You can play if you like Frankie," he smiled warmly.

Edward set her down and I watched her toddle over to the big spiral puzzle thing that even I would be interested in playing with. It was that cool.

"So back to my question before you smoothly avoided it," he started back up again.

"I miss my mom and it's been hard on Frankie…" I hesitated looking at Edward.

"She wakes up at night," Edward added.

"Nightmares?"

"She doesn't verbalize what wakes her up. She just asks for my mom and Phil."

"She has her own room?"

"It's barely used," I mumble.

"I would say for now it's fine that she sleeps with you because she's adjusting and for her age I don't see anything wrong with it," he said. "How are you sleeping Bella?"

"Okay."

"Could you be more specific?"

"I wake up when Frankie does, I'm not the one with nightmares, doc."

"She sleeps well," Edward murmured backing me up.

Dr. Garrett looked between us with a smile. "I like seeing the support system you two seemed to have built."

"Bella has changed my life for the better and I try to provide everything she'll need in this life." _He is so damn gushy for his own good._

"What he said," I replied playfully pinching his side.

"I think we've had a good talk today, I can schedule you for the same time next week I know that you have Mondays off Bella."

"Uh yeah, that works."

Edward stood walking over to pick up Frankie. He whispered something to her and she nodded her head eagerly.

"It was nice to finally meet the infamous Bella," Dr. Garrett smiled shaking my hand.

"Likewise."

"Edward I'll see you for our regular appointment."

"Thank you Dr. Garrett."

With that, I slipped my arm through Edward's arm and we left.

"Not so bad?" he asked from the back seat as he buckled Frankie in.

"No, he was interesting."

"That's good in Bella speak, right?" he chuckled getting into the passenger seat shutting his eyes for a moment.

"He seemed not to be a total quack is all I'm saying," I said waiting for a sign that it was okay for me to pull out.

"He'll help us, love," Edward sighed opening his eyes.

I hoped Edward was right because right now I could use some guidance where Frankie was concerned. Esme wanted us for dinner tonight, since Frankie had been making frequent visits to the Cullen house, Esme had grown attached to her. Alice was the only one in the house that hid when she came over.

I didn't know if Alice had a hard time being around her due to her own loss or what, but I felt kind of bad that she would isolate herself like that. Jasper was a completely different story over the last few days. He was cautious around me and made his mother call for me to bring Franks over. I wasn't stupid I knew it was him.

Edward couldn't make anything out of it because he kept saying Jasper had never been around children only when he was little.

"She's asleep," he whispered.

"I guess she can have a nap before we head over," I said getting out of the car.

Edward carefully cradled Frankie into the house walking her up to her room. I guess a nap sounded like a good plan so I went up to our room.

I stripped down to my tank top under my flannel and Houdinied my bra off. Then I shimmed my jeans down my legs kicking them onto the couch. I slipped under the covers and lay on my stomach. I wasn't completely sure if Edward wanted to nap so I closed my eyes not waiting for him.

I felt him when he climbed in next to me. He started tugging at the back of my tank. I rolled over to look at him hovering over me. He definitely wasn't wearing anything and I smiled brightly at him.

"Can I take this off now since you seem to get the idea?" he asked quietly.

"What if Franks wakes up?" I asked moving to let him pull the shirt off.

"I locked the door and we have the monitor."

"Fuck me," I said in amazement.

"That was the plan," he said kissing me sweetly.

His hands moved down between my legs removing the frilly lace panties I bought with Rose last week. _Good investment. _His long fingers moved inside of me and then circled my clit, making me grow incredibly wet.

"Edward! I need you inside now," I moaned.

He entered me slowly moving, his hands to tightly grip my hips. He let out a hiss of pleasure as he increased his rhythm, gripping my ass and rocking into me. I loved seeing him like this, so lost in me. I flipped us quickly, eliciting a moan from him as he fell out of me. I reached for his hands and pinned them above his head. I kissed his forehead, his eyes, just under his ear, then finally his lips. I stretched my body against his, suddenly pulling him back into me. We cried out together.

I rode him gently as first, extending our bliss. His hands began to pull at my left boob, as his lips moved to the nipple of the other, nipping. I groaned in reaction, increasing my speed, moving my hips in a circular motion, which seemed to make him very pleased.

"Bella, you make me extremely happy," he murmured.

His hand gripped my hip, pulling me down on him harder. His other hand snaked between my legs, his fingers rubbing my clit. Suddenly he flipped us.

"Can we try something different?" he whispered kissing my neck.

"Different, kinky?" I panted.

"Just different," he answered.

I nodded and he directed me on my knees, which _was_ different. I was kind of anxious because we hadn't done it this way before.

He kissed my shoulder before he entered me from behind, pulling my hair making my back arch. He started sucking my neck, and his fingers once again found my clit.

"This okay?" he asked in a hoarse voice, pumping at a steady pace.

"Ugh," was all I could manage, how he could even form words?

My walls began to clamp around him as I whimpered in delight. I felt him trembling inside of me and I lost it when I felt him fill me. I collapsed immediately on the bed. Edward fell to my side pulling me onto his chest.

"You…I… that was," I stammered kissing his chest.

"I _Googled_ a few things," he said sheepishly.

"You can _Google_ anything you ever want I'm totally fine with that if this is the out come," I breathed.

We were quiet and I was kind of drifting off when Edward began to talk.

"I know a lot has happened in the last month…" he said carefully.

"What do you want to say?" I said lifting my head and let my hand rest on his chest.

"Marriage and the baby we talked about it before everything."

"Was this phenomenal sex a way to butter me up," I said squinting at him.

"No," he gasped. "I would never do that, Bella."

"Then what about the marriage and baby conversation Edward?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

I felt like I was getting accusatory with him and an argument was a brewing.

"We haven't talked since everything has happened and now we have Frankie."

"So you think right after we fuck is the most opportune time for that," I spat.

"Bella, if you would calm down. I would be better at explaining myself," he said moving away from me and I could hear the anger in Edward's voice.

"I'm sorry if I don't understand why you want to talk about major life altering things post orgasm. Who the fuck interrogates like that?"

"Interrogates," he said evenly. "I was casually bringing something up."

"Oh, so you just casually bring up knocking me up? No big deal," I shrugged sitting up the sheets were now resting on my legs.

"We talked about it before."

"Do you seriously want a baby brought into all of this right now? We basically have a ready made child," I hissed.

Edward threw the covers off walking to his drawer. As much as I loved his ass especially his naked ass I was too pissed off to appreciate it. He grabbed a pair of briefs and sweat pants. I also noticed he didn't grab a shirt. He marched right out the door without saying a word.

I sat dumbfounded at what just happened and I'm pretty sure my defensiveness picked a fight with Edward. Another shocking factor in this was my timid Edward dished it right back to me. He wasn't putting up with my shit and he left me here naked.

I heard the shower and thought better about going in to join him. I flipped back onto my stomach and shut my eyes. My brain didn't want to shut off though. _Did Edward want to talk about having babies now or holding off? Does he think Frankie is too much for us to handle? Would she be the deal breaker on us having kids of our own? What about marriage did he want to do that now? _

God, stupid boy with all his big feelings. I heard the door open and shut and felt him sit on the bed his hand met the dip in my back. I gathered he thought I was sleeping.

"I love you," he murmured. "Why can't you drop the wall?"

I now felt like the shitiest person on the earth. I remained still to see if he had anything else to say to unconscious Bella.

"I will prove to you that you will worry for nothing. I will make that happen for you," he said quietly, lying down beside me.

I tried my hardest to hide my face from him because I knew I was crying. I let Edward hold me as we took our nap and I felt like we would be revisiting this conversation sooner rather than later.

**A/N: They had a fight… sort of. I think I see a slight change in our boy. Dolphin62958 is my beta!**


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

I was standing in front of our closet in my bra and boy shorts trying to figure out what to wear. Edward had left for work an hour ago, not saying much except what time he would be home and that he loved me.

I kissed him goodbye and that's how it had been all week. He would talk to me when he thought I was sleeping he voiced his concerns about me and how we would raise Frankie. I had today off and I decided that Frankie and I would make a trip to Port Angeles to see Dr. Garrett. I called yesterday to see if I could squeeze in an appointment.

"Ella," Frankie said from behind my legs looking rumpled with sleep. "I see your big girl panties."

I scooped her up and sat her on our bed. "I'm getting my clothes on baby cakes," I explained pulling my jeans on.

I glanced over at her as she kept blowing at the hair that had fallen in her eyes. I brushed her soft brown hair back.

"How about we pull your hair up today?" I asked because it was getting long and all she did was always brush her bangs out of her face.

"Like yours?" she tilting her head.

My hair was in a messy ponytail. "Yep."

I grabbed one of Edward's sweaters pulling it over my head.

"All dressed," I said picking up carrying her on my hip.

"Where Edard?"

"Work," I said walking into her room.

"He not say bye," she pouted.

"He did say bye. He gave you a kiss and said bye while you were sleeping," I said digging through her drawer for her Dora panties, jeans, and a hoodie.

"We see Nana?"

"Maybe later, we will see Charlie though."

"I love Charwie,"

"He loves you too and so do I," I said kissing her cheeks causing her shoulders to shrug.

After I got her dressed, I poked around the fridge noticing Edward made up some cream of wheat for her. All I had to do was heat it up. He knew it was her favorite and it only made me feel like more like a jerk.

"Okay Frankie Girl you want me to feed you or you want to do it?" I asked waving her spoon in front of her.

"You," she said waiting for me to do something silly because when I fed her I made sure she was entertained.

Once I had Frankie and the kitchen cleaned, I started to bundle her up. She hated coats, gloves, mittens and scarves always trying to strip them off once I had her dressed. I knew she was adjusting to the difference in climate and could tell she hated the cold and wet that Forks had to offer. The other day she fought me on wearing pants trying to find her shorts. How an almost three-year-old knew the difference beats me.

"Ella pay lala," she demanded from her car seat beside me.

I turned the radio on for her and she began to happily dance in her car seat. The more I thought about it I had a feeling I was going to have to give Big Red to Charlie. Edward basically lectured me about driving the thing while Frankie was with me. 'It's not a vehicle for a family, love', he said. What-the-fuck-ever…

Walking into Dr. Garrett's office, I felt slightly awkward. I shifted Frankie on my hip when I followed his receptionist into his office.

"Hello, Bella, Frankie," he smiled from his desk warmly. "Sit."

Frankie wiggled on my lap and I knew she wanted to play with that puzzle. "Can she play with that?" I asked nodding towards the fuckawesome toy.

"Sure."

I set her down watching her kneel down and move the beads on it up the wire thing.

"So what brings you in today Bella?"

"Edward has me on a pedestal. It's hard to live up to all his expectations," I started. "I don't think he'll like being married to me." _He deserved better._

"Bella, I've known about Edward for quite sometime and for years he refused help, but the little time he spent with you he begged Carlisle to bring him. His improvement has a lot to do with himself, but you were the driving point for him to ask for that help."

"He wants to marry and have babies with me. I told my mom about the engagement and she said nothing..." I trailed off playing with my fingers.

"When did you tell your mother?"

"A week before…" I took a deep breath and exhaled. "We… Edward and I talked about me going off the pill after the wedding."

"And you don't want to now," he said.

"How can we when we have her?" I asked motioning to my sister. "She's into anything and everything and she's also a big believer in the word no. How am I supposed to have a baby when I have her to take care of?"

"Do you resent her?"

"Fuck no. I love her and I feel she should have all our attention especially now. I snapped at Edward when he brought up baby making. I picked a fight with the sweetest fiancé a girl could freakin' ask for."

"Does Edward know you're here?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Can I tell you what I think?" he asked as I nodded.

"By all means," I rolled my eyes.

"You think you're undeserving of Edward since this tragedy happened to you. He didn't ask to be a father, but he has taken on the role without any complaints. That's why you're pushing him away, am I right?"

I glared focusing on my engagement ring.

"I can't tell you what Edward and I talk about but I can honestly say he feels you are the best thing to ever happen to him. You need to talk with him and open up. It will help you both know how to move forward."

Dr. Garrett wasn't helping at all. I thought therapists fix you not make you feel like shit. Stupid shrink. I stood going over Frankie and picked her up. She reached for the puzzle because she wasn't done playing with it, but I was done here.

"Bella," Dr. Garrett sighed.

"Adios, doc," I said grabbing my bag with Franks in tow.

I let my mind switch off as I drove on autopilot to Charlie's. I pulled in behind his cruiser and Frankie started to cheer. Dad came out helping me by getting Frankie out of her car seat.

"Charwie," she exclaimed wrapping her arms around them.

"Hey, kid," he smiled kissing her head.

I saw a look on my dad's face that I hadn't seen since I was little. It was weird to see Charlie with kids; he was actually pretty great with them.

"She reminds me of you as a kid Bells," he grinned carrying her towards the house.

I stayed quiet as I followed. Too many thoughts were filling my brain and I really wished they weren't. What I would give to not think.

"Bells?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"I was saying maybe I can keep Frankie tonight, give you a break," he said bouncing Frankie on his lap.

"Yeah sure Dad," I nodded.

"Bella, you okay?" he frowned.

"Just perfect," I mumbled pushing off the doorway.

"Charwie I have cookie, pease," she tugged at his arm.

My dad fell under her cuteness spell. I had to admit those big blue eyes of hers were a weapon. I went to look at the time on my phone noticing it was six o'clock and I had three texts from Edward. I inwardly groaned. I dialed someone that would listen.

"Hey, are you working tonight?" I asked. "Yeah meet me there."

"Dad I'm taking off," I said leaning over to give Frankie a kiss. "Be good for Charlie, chicka pea."

"Wuv you Ella."

I didn't know how long we had been here, but Rose and I were sitting at a booth back in the corner of Clearwater Tavern. I was fucked up my nose and lips felt numb and I kept tapping them.

"He robably wants me to pop out baby after baby," I slurred my eyes went wide. "I'll be like the nineteen kids lady, my poor vagina."

"You watch that," Rose snorted laying her head on my shoulder playing with a strand of my hair.

"No," I scoffed, but I really did.

"I think Em wants me to pop out baby after baby, too," she sighed.

"Maybe it's Esme."

"What's Esme?"

"She wants a grandchildren factory and me and you would fill it with babies," I frowned shaking my head.

"You two should touch or kiss or something," Jacob Black smirked standing in front of us.

"You're not fucking allowed in here minor," I declared.

He pulled out his driver's license. "Twenty-one now babe."

"Do I need to break my hand on your face again?" I squinted raising my fist.

"If that mean you'll touch me then do your worst," he laughed letting his perfect annoying teeth show.

"In your dreams."

"Bells ignore him," Rosalie said pulling me back.

"Yeah Bells ignore me," Jake said bringing the back of his hand to brush my cheek.

"Mother Fucker," I growled lunging at him.

"Jake I don't think Leah would be happy about this," Rose threatened while she tried to hold me back.

"Leah's a big girl and besides we have an open relationship," he said bringing his hand down my arm and brushed the side of my boob.

I launched myself at him, but didn't go anywhere. When I looked back, Jasper was holding tightly onto me.

"Let me go," I gritted out.

"You're drunk and need to calm down," he murmured in my ear.

"Your brother not man enough to keep his woman in check?" Jake baited.

"Black I suggest you leave before I let her loose. She broke your nose before I'll let her do it again," Jasper said gravely it was kind of scary.

"Get off me Jasper," I growled, but he was too strong.

Size wise Jasper was the smallest out of his brothers and I don't think Edward would be holding me in place like this. Like I was nothing he threw me over his shoulder.

"Do you need a ride home Rosalie?" he asked politely.

I lifted my head to look at her and she looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Uh no… I can call Emmett," she stumbled.

He nodded walking off towards the door.

"Cullen, what the fuck?" Mike asked coming out of nowhere.

"I'm taking Bella home."

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

I'm pretty sure I threw up on Newton because my stomach was pressed into Jasper's shoulder. I mean it was some Exorcist shit.

"Bella," Jasper sighed making a quick exit.

He carefully set me down before opening the door to the passenger side. I watched him reach in and grab a napkin from the console handing it to me.

"I can go with Emmett."

"You can go with me. Edward's been freaking out since he couldn't reach you. If it wasn't for Rosalie letting Emmett know you were with her no one would have known where you were," he said in a scolding tone like I was Frankie's age.

"I'm allowed to go out," I defended crossing my arms over my chest.

"Charlie had no idea where you went. You have a child now."

"You don't get to judge me," I said poking his chest. "I don't even like you."

"Well we'll be family," he said looking me dead on in the eye.

"I'm calling off the engagement."

"The fuck you are."

"Excuse me?"

"You're wallowing Bella. Tell me you don't think everything's unfair right now. You think your life is going one way and then suddenly it's slipped right from under you. Me and you aren't very different."

"I'm nothing like you," I spat pushing at him, but that didn't discourage him. He kept on talking my shit.

"You were going to get married maybe someday have kids, but then your mother was killed and now you have to raise that precious little girl. That's how fast things can change. If life were fair Caitlin would be in first grade, Alice and I would be raising her in Seattle. Edward would have been at Julliard and playing for a symphony somewhere… my father would still be a surgeon. Life isn't that cut and dry Bella, now get in the car," he said gently nudging me to sit down.

I felt my tears fall down my cheeks and wiped furiously at them. Jasper didn't say another word as he drove. He got out of the car once he parked in the Cullen's driveway. I watched him walk into the house. I leaned back resting my head against the headrest as I closed my eyes.

The door opened and I was being unbuckled from my seat. Edward scooped me out of my seat wordlessly.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," he said flatly.

And as he opened the door to our house I dreaded the morning.

**A/N: This story is wrapping up I'm thinking three more chapters left. Thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed and stuck with this! As always my beta is Dolphin62598! Check out my new story Bella Cullen's Reminiscent Ten Year Reunion.**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

I moved and it was apparent thatI wasn't wearing pants or underwear though I did have a shirt on. A hand was holding the back of my thigh firmly like they didn't want me going anywhere. My eyes refused to open to see who the person I was laying on was. It hd better be Edward or I'm a whore that will feel like shit.

"You're awake," Edward sighed.

I moved my free leg that was lying on his stomach and felt the cloth of his pajamas.

"Open your eyes, Bella," his voice sounded frustrated maybe even annoyed.

"Can't it's too bright," I rasped suddenly tasting my rancid mouth.

"That tends to happen when you're drunk out of your mind," he said dryly.

I snapped my eyes open at his tone. This was new and I didn't like it. The sharp pain came with the instant brightness.

"Fuck," I whined trying to move away from him.

"You're not going anywhere," he said squeezing my thigh.

"What are you going to do hold me prisoner?" I scowled. "I have to pee, now let me go."

Asshole sat up and fucking carried me into the bathroom, plopping my on the toilet.

"Go ahead pee," he said waving his hand.

"In front of you," I squinted in disbelief.

"I'll turn around, but I'm not leaving. You might up and leave again."

"I didn't up and leave I was out with Rose," I said rolling my eyes.

He wasn't turning around and I really needed to pee. He gave me no other option because obviously he wasn't going anywhere.

"You're fucking gross," I mumbled.

"Bella, you left me no other choice. Did you even care about how worried I would be? You left Charlie's and never once answered any of my phone calls."

"Maybe I wanted space," I huffed walking past him.

I grabbed my comfy pillow and stomped off for the guest room. I was going to go back to sleep and he was going to leave me alone. Just as I went to shut the door, Edward stopped me.

"What-the fuck- ever," I said jumping under the covers trying to shut him out.

"Bella you need to grow up, this kind of behavior is ridiculous," he said pulling the comforter down.

"Stop," I pushed at his chest. "You decide to grow a pair and take it out on me?"

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work," he said firmly as his eyebrows furrowed.

I continued to push, but he grabbed my wrists. His hold wasn't tight though it was enough to piss me off even further and I broke. Everything I had held back for the past month came roaring out.

"She said _I love you_, but not congratulations. I didn't get to tell her I loved her, she hung up on me. She didn't even acknowledge you asked me to marry you. She's gone and I…she won't see…us get married," I cried.

Of course he didn't say anything because he pulled me firmly to his chest, kissing away my tears. I wasn't sure how much time had passed before he started to speak, but it was long enough for me to calm down.

"She will be there," he said softly, his green eyes so honest. "Your mom will always be in your heart as well as Frankie's. She loved you if she didn't she wouldn't have raised you."

He was right, if Renee wanted nothing to do with me I would have grown up in Forks not all over the country with her.

"I'm sorry. I did what I did," I whispered looking away from him.

"I was scared," he murmured turning my chin so our eyes met.

"I'm waiting for you to realize I am not what you want. This situation is not what you want," I sighed.

"I want you and Frankie, Bella. I want to marry you and help raise Frankie. We can have a baby whenever you're ready. I wasn't trying to push you into something you weren't ready for. I wanted to talk about our future, not dictate it to you," he said letting his fingertips dance along my neck.

"What if I stay in this funk?" I asked it was a possibility.

"I'll be here," he said simply.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed.

"So don't have to get married right away?"

"If you don't want to, then no."

"I want to marry you, I want things to be normal for a while," I said quietly.

"We can wait for normal," he nodded. "No pushing me away. I can't go through another night like last night."

"Fair enough," I murmured, brushing my fingers along his jaw.

This was a turning point if you will. We lay in bed and communicated. He wanted to know how I felt about continuing our visits to Dr. Garrett and I confessed my visit yesterday. As much as I wanted to not agree with Dr. Garrett, I knew he was a wise man and could give me some of his wisdom.

"Ella," I heard followed by little feet hitting the kitchen floor.

After our "us" time Edward called my dad telling him he could bring Frankie home. Charlie said he'd bring her back by dinner. It was almost six. Edward was at his mother's helping Emmett fix her dishwasher.

I looked down at my baby sister who was now hugging my legs.

"I miss you," she said.

I scooped her up hugging her tightly. "I missed you too."

Then my father's fake cough interrupted us.

"Yes?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You pull another stunt like last night you'll be dealing with me," he said in his cop no nonsense voice. "I love you kid, but you can't be doing those kind things anymore. What you did wasn't right to Edward either…"

"I know," I said cutting him off. "We talked about it and no more drunken nights of debauchery."

He squinted at me gauging to see if I was being honest. "My intended husband-to-be has made sure of this, trust me," I said seriously, bouncing Frankie on my hip.

"He loves you Bells, don't let that go," he said kissing Frankie's head and then mine, leaving out the back door. I never thought about the wisdom Charlie could give me.

An hour later, Franks was in her booster seat waiting for me to whip up dinner. She loved the Sponge Bob macaroni I sat in front of her.

"Hey," Edward said wrapping his arm around me giving me a squeeze before kissing Frankie's head.

"How was dishwasher repair? Do you have plumber's crack, now?" I turned in his arms, ducking a bit and taking a peek in the back of his pants. "You have a hot plumber's crack."

"Thanks, I guess," he chuckled softly.

"Do all of the Cullens hate me?"

"Not at all, Bella. If you haven't noticed we aren't ones to judge. We all have our own faults."

"Edard, bite?" she asked holding out her Sponge Bobby goodness fork.

He opened up playfully taking a bite telling her it was yummy. My ovaries screamed for him.

"So there are going to be changes at my parent's house," he said turning back to me.

"Good or bad?"

"Jasper and Alice are moving to Seattle."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that was my parent's reaction. Alice said they have given it a lot of thought and Jasper wants them to start fresh so to speak."

"What are they going to do in Seattle?"

"Jasper's old roommate from UDub, Peter offered him a job at his marketing firm. They haven't really planned much beyond that," he said accepting another bite Frankie had offered him.

"What about your dad?" I asked letting my fingers creep at the nape of his neck.

"Both my parents are supportive of their decision. Dad just has to hire a new director."

"So big changes?" I whispered.

For him I was worried, hell for me I was worried too.

"I'm learning some changes are good and for Jasper I think this is good."

I looked at him as he opened up for yet another bite of food given by Frankie, but grabbed her hand nibbling at her fingers. Happy squeals filled our kitchen. The quiet panic ridden man I met was nowhere to be seen. Edward had become a provider and protector. I knew Frankie would want for nothing.

I grabbed our dinner and we ate at the kitchen table as a family. Never before had I had this kind of dynamic. Charlie normally sat in front of the T.V. and growing up, Renee and I would eat at whatever job she had. A lot of times that would be behind the bar while she worked. Frankie had people to sit and eat at the kitchen table with. God, I Isabella M. Swan have officially become mommified.

**A/N: This was short I know, but there wasn't more to dwell on in this chapter without dragging it on. I'm thinking two chapters and a nice epi left. Welcome to all the new reviewers! Dolphin62598 is my hardworking beta! **


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

I walked into the Cullen's back door with Frankie in my arms knowing Jasper was the only one home. Before Edward left for work this morning, he offered up that tidbit of information. Nearly a week had past since my 'Bella must rebel' episode.

I had apologized to all parties involved about my behavior that night except for Jasper. The fact that Edward said he had a long talk with his brother about their pasts was slightly making me more anxious. Dr. Garrett suggested it would be necessary for Edward's recovery. Recovery, every time he said that, I would scoff it was like he was some broken thing.

I didn't like Jasper because of principle. He might have been there for Frankie since she arrived and got my ass out of Clearwater's before I got myself hurt or hurt Jacob Black, but he still made Edward's life a living hell before I arrived here.

"Ella, we see Nana?" Frankie asked as I sat her down to walk.

"She's at work today," I explained.

"Carly?" she tilted her head looking up at me.

"Carlisle is at work too."

"Edard?"

"Dude, everyone's at work, you little goose," I said tickling her stomach.

"I'm not," Jasper said staring at us from the doorway.

"Jazz," Franks exclaimed letting her little legs take her to him before launching herself in his arms.

He held her tightly, kissing her head. As he closed his eyes, I could see a broken man in front of me. Suddenly remembering how Jasper understood loss, he and Alice knew what it was like to lose someone.

"I was wondering when we were going to have this talk," he said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Or Edward gave you a heads up," I shrugged.

"We don't talk about you like you might think. Our conversations tend to be strictly about our relationship and the current move. I expected you sooner since last week."

"I needed time to figure out why I let last week happen."

"Have you come to a conclusion?"

"Just that I had to face the reality of growing up."

"I think I've recently come to that realization as well," he nodded.

Frankie's eyes were drooping as Jasper held her close. It was like he was calming to her.

"So, Edward says you and Alice are leaving Forks," I asked hopping up onto the counter.

"We are," he nodded. "It's time we move on. Everyone seems to be doing so, why not us too."

"Everyone's moving on?" I cocked my head at him.

"I spent way to long being bitter for something that was out of our hands. I guess seeing Edward change over the past year was…inspiring."

"Wait," I said a little confused. "You're saying Edward inspired you to leave?"

"No, seeing him moving on and overcoming his inner obstacles inspired me. I was offered an account management job with a marketing firm and Alice applied for some classes," he said adjusting my now sleeping sister in his arms.

When I first met Jasper, I saw evilness. I thought he was a bastard, but now I saw a guy that had a few bad things trudge through his life while trying to guide his wife along with him. This was exactly what Edward was doing for me and I admired that.

"You know I'm sorry for last week," I said carefully, closing one eye while I looked at him.

"I know," he nodded, his blond hair falling in his eyes. "Did you hear about the temporary ban Leah placed on you?"

"First I'm hearing about it," I laughed.

"She didn't like Black making eyes at you, but I think with your dad dating Sue, you'll be let back in," he shrugged.

"Who says my dad is dating Sue? I mean they've been out a couple times."

"Bella, you must be living in your Edward bubble, everyone in Forks knows that Sue Clearwater is living at you dad's house," he laughed this time.

I frowned suddenly I hated not knowing this bit of information. Sure, I knew Charlie fancied Sue and what not, but the words coming out of Jasper's mouth were news to me. Note to self; interrogate Dad about his personal life.

"Whatever."

We were quiet until he nodded towards the kitchen door. I followed him and watched as he laid Frankie down on the couch. He was so gentle with her and treated her as precious as Edward and I did.

"Don't tell anyone I admitted this to you, but I was jealous of Edward," he sighed his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Is this like an 'as of late' kind of development?"

"Edward changing his life for himself… you. I was jealous of that because I couldn't do that. I let my wife go through her pain, while I went through my own. Seeing Edward step up for you and Frankie, that is what I should have done for Alice," he sighed with a frown.

I took a moment to gather what I needed to say.

"Someone told me 'Life isn't that cut and dry', you did what you could, Jasper. Now, just make it right."

"I am with…everyone. I've realized that I didn't need to be so angry."

"So, what?" I asked slightly curious. "You and Edward are going to brotherly now?"

"I want us to have a better relationship, yes," he nodded.

"I think he would like that," knowing Edward loved his relationship with Emmett and if Jasper would let him he would enjoy hanging out with him.

Jasper nodded again before standing.

"Thanks again for helping me, even though I could have handled Jacob," I shrugged.

"Of course," he said dryly. "I need to pick Alice up for lunch; will you guys be okay here?"

"Yeah, we'll lock up before we leave."

Huh, maybe Jasper was capable of being less assholeish.

Later on that evening, we were eating at the table when my sweet Edward started fidgeting. He looked at me then took a bite of spaghetti. Stare, bite, stare, bite he had developed a pattern.

I glanced at Frankie who was wearing noodles and sauce. I tried assisting her only to have her yell at me. Edward was still stare, bite, stare, bite.

"Oh my god, you're going to give me a complex," I said, exaggeratingly throwing my hands up.

"What?" he asked distracted.

"Do you know how many times you have looked at me in the past fifteen minutes?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

I didn't like how distraught he looked. Here I had this cordial conversation with his slightly reformed asshole brother and then he comes home with his tie lose and his hair in all directions. Very un-Edward like.

"What's going on?" I asked him, trying to make sure Frankie's food was making it into her mouth.

"I've been talking to Dr. Garrett and my father…" he paused looking unsure.

I reached over squeezing his hand. I haven't seen this Edward for a very long time. "You've been talking," I encouraged him to continue.

"I want to…learn howtodrive," he blurted out at once, looking so afraid.

"Edward," I said trying to bring him back to me.

His breathing picked up and I could see where this was heading.

"Edward," I said louder.

His eyes shut tightly his breathing getting slightly better.

"Edard!" Frankie shouted, snapping him back to reality.

He looked at both of us with wide eyes. My baby sister decided in that moment that she needed her Edard as she tried to stand in booster seat while she reached for him noodles going everywhere. Edward picked her up holding her close, his breathing finally normal.

"Are we going to be able to talk about this?"

"Yo-you don't think it's a stupid idea?" he stammered.

"I think it's a huge step for you," I said slowly, watching him cradle Frankie in his arms.

Her little fingers were touching his cheek. She was comforting him like we comforted her.

"I want to learn," he said quietly, his eyes on me now.

"Then I'll support you," I said simply.

"Your dad offered to teach me," he said. "They have a driving course at the station."

"Charlie didn't teach me how to drive…Phil did, but Charlie definitely wouldn't let me drive in Forks until he approved of my driving. He's a tough crowd, but you'll be ready for the road."

He was quiet and his green eyes looked hopeful now.

"I want to do so many things for our family," he admitted.

I knew the family he was referring to was Franks and I.

"Is this because of Jasper and Alice?"

"No," he said hurriedly. "I have been talking about this with Dr. Garrett for a while. I want you to have the best life and I want to give that to you."

Jasper knew Edward was working up to this it had to be why he felt the need to move on. Inspired… that could have been true or he was once again trying to one up his brother.

"I love you and whatever it is you want to do, you'll have all of my support."

"I love you, Bella."

"I wuv you, Edard and wuv Ella soooooo much," Frankie said, squeezing her arms around his neck.

"I think we should get you cleaned up," Edward said standing with her.

Her brown hair was matted with food and his shirt was now covered in sauce. The amount of love my heart held for them was so cheesy and gooey. When I graduated a year ago from college, I didn't expect to be here. I figured I would probably in Seattle by now with a pain in the ass roommate.

Now I had this great and all consuming love in which I was going to marry. Not only did he love me, but he also loved my sister. We were determined to raise her to be an honorable person and make her want for nothing. She may not have had mom and Phil, but I would die trying for her to feel she didn't miss out on a normal childhood. I knew Edward felt the same way.

The thing I was certain of was that Edward and I would overcome our obstacles together.

**A/N: Well it's been forever and I know! I apologize, thanks for hanging in here with me. We have one chapter left and an epi. My goal is to have this story done by the weekend. RL is taking away my free time… Dolphin62598 is my beta and I want to thank her for her time, pre-reading for me!**


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

"Nooooooooooooooo," I heard being yelled from upstairs.

I had a longer day at work today, due to the fact we were now short handed. Dad had someone from Seattle coming in fulltime. Jasper and Alice left two weeks ago and seemed to have been adjusting quite well.

"Franks, I need you to put you clothes on," Bella pleaded, she sounded on the verge of tears. "You're going to get sick or something."

Then I heard little feet scampering overhead. I decided now was the time to make myself known. Frankie was just past me when I scooped her up. She squealed wrapping her wet arms around me. I glanced at Bella, who was blowing a piece of hair of her face looking tired.

"She's been fighting with me all day," Bella sighed walking past us. "I hate the word no."

"Bella?" I asked touching her arm.

"Just, can you get her dressed? I need to lie down," she sniffled keeping up her front.

She had been off for the past few weeks. It had been three and a half months since we discussed driving. I was making progress with driving around Forks. There were moments where fear would consume me, but Charlie was there. He started teaching me with the Driver's Ed car from the high school. Two wheels to drive with one for me and the other for Charlie.

"Have you been driving Bella crazy today?" I asked the three-year-old.

"Ella, blahhhhh," she said scrunching her nose looking like her sister.

"Was she sick again?" I frowned.

"She yewled at me. I was a good girw Edard."

"Why were you yelling no then, Francesca?" I asked pressing my head to hers.

"I wanted to pway in the tub," she pouted.

"Well I think it's time we get ready for bed, I'll even read you a story."

"Okay," she grinned laying her head against my shoulder.

When all was said and done Frankie fell asleep half way through _Where the Wild Things Are. _I closed the book kissing her on the temple. She really was getting better with sleeping in her own bed more. I would find myself in the middle of the night checking on her to make sure she was okay. I wasn't her father, but she needed someone to protect and care for her.

I discussed this with Emmett a lot. He told me what it was like when he lost his father. I had no idea that he felt like he did about him. He felt like outsider sometimes only having a connection to Mom. Frankie didn't even have her mother only Bella. I wanted her to grow up knowing we loved her and that her parents loved her. Bella was still struggling with that as well.

I noticed she had been sticking closer to Charlie. I think some of that had to do with finding out about Sue she wanted to make sure her father was happy. Charlie had asked me why she had been acting odd, I would shrug saying she was Bella.

I walked into our room to her laid out on the bed. She had taken a shower her towel placed over her.

"I'm not sleeping," she mumbled turning her head to me.

"I didn't say you were," I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You so thought I was sleeping," she scoffed, her hands folding across her stomach.

Her brown eyes looked nervous, while she tried to keep our conversation light.

"Love?"

She bit her bottom lip.

"You know how I was sick a couple months ago?" I nodded. "Turns out when your on some antibiotics they make your birth control ineffective," she said now biting the side of her cheek.

"Bella?" I asked clearly confused.

"I have a human life in my uterus, Edward," she said dryly and in a way only Bella could.

"You're pregnant?" I rasped out.

"That's what the stick I peed on said and the doctor confirmed when Rose dragged me."

I couldn't speak; I laid next to her pulling her into my arms.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her softly.

She was crying when I pulled away. I brushed my thumb under her eyes. I held her close as she buried her face in my neck.

"I'm terrified," she whispered after a while. "I mean I want this with you, but this wasn't planned. We have Frankie and she tells me no about ninety percent of the time. When she doesn't get her way, she cries for mom. She's going to hate me or the baby will or both definitely will."

"Bella, all children in this house will love you," I reassured kissing her again.

I brought my hand under her towel resting it over her stomach.

"You're totally psyched, I can tell," she said cupping my cheek. "Planning the kid's future out and everything. I see those gears turning, Eduardo."

"There's so much…" I started. "This past year, you have given me life. I was literally nothing until you moved to Forks. I'll only love you and our family for the rest of my life, Bella."

"We're having a kid," she said in awe. "As much as I've fought you on this and even though I'm freaking out… I don't think I've been happier than I am right now. God, I'm out of my mind."

"No you're not, this is very happy for us and I know we will be great."

"Look at you, all sure… it's kind of hot," she smirked, pulling at the collar of my shirt.

"I'm kind of hot." _Kiss_ "You're kind of hot." _Kiss _"We're kind of hot together." _Kiss_

"Then it's a good thing I have you for the rest on my life," she giggled tugging at my shirt.

Waking up the next morning after making love to Bella made a great start to the next day. I stretched scratching my foot against my calf near my sweat pant cuff. Bella was still sleeping. Her hair all over the place and her t-shirt had ridden up. I couldn't get over the fact that she was carrying our child.

I felt a tug on my side, looking over to Frankie crawling up on our bed.

"Help me, Edard," she whined, reaching up to me.

"Come here," I groan acting as if she was the heaviest thing in the world.

Her giggles filled the room as she sat on my stomach. She was quiet before lunging at her sister. She was trying to sit and bounce on her like she normally did, but with Bella being pregnant I didn't want Frankie hurting her or the baby.

"Edard, let go, I wake Ella up," she huffed shooting forward again.

"Frankie," I warned.

"I wake Ella up," she grunted and squirmed.

"Stay here," I said sterner.

"No," she yelled.

"Frankie," this time I yelled and cried.

"Good god, why are you two yelling," Bella groaned before shooting a look at me.

"Edard yewwed," Frankie wailed.

I held her even though she was mad at me for yelling. Bella brought her fingers up running them through Frankie's long brown locks.

"Why did Edward yell at you, Franks?" Bella asked softly.

"I wanted to wake-ed you up," Frankie whimpered.

"She wanted to sit on you," I frowned.

Bella looked at me and then understanding crossed her face. She closed her eyes and sat up. I could see she was planning as she bit her lip.

"We can tell people right? I'm almost three months. The doctor said I was thirteen weeks…" she trailed off. "What is the protocol for that?"

"We can tell her," I offered looking up at the toddler sitting on me.

"Like now?"

"Yes, like now," I laughed, sitting up so I was next to Bella.

"Edard, yewwed at me," Frankie whispered.

"Okay, we get that he yelled," Bella said rolling her eyes. "It's such a tragedy that your Edard yelled at you for not listening."

"I listen," she defended.

"No you don't," she said pulling Frankie onto her lap. "We have to tell you something."

Bella rolled up her shirt to rest under her breasts. She picked up Frankie's hand and took her index finger, poking her stomach with it.

"You feel that?" Bella asked shooting me a smile.

"You tummy?" Frankie said cocking her head to the side.

"There's a baby in there," she said using Frankie's poke some more.

"I a baby."

"No, you're a big girl now," I corrected.

Frankie glared at me obviously still mad.

"Hey," Bella said. "You be nice to Edward, he saves your bad little butt when you get in trouble."

"He yewwed," she said again.

"This is a lost cause," she said to me clearly frustrated.

I kissed her cheek, placing my hand on her stomach. I tried to think of a way to best explain this to a three year old. Frankie's blue eyes were watching me curiously.

"Bella's going to be a mommy," I told her.

"Like my Mommy?"

"Yeah like our Mommy," Bella smiled hugging her.

"You leave me?" Frankie asked shakily.

"No, no, no, I'll never leave you ever," she promised.

"I pway wit the baby?"

"Duh!"

"I pway now?"

"The baby has to grow first," I jumped in. "Bella's tummy will get bigger."

"I'm going to be Bella the Beached Whale," Bella said puffing out her stomach making Frankie laugh.

"Siwwy," Frankie giggled.

"Sooooo, do you get it? No bouncing on my tummy or you'll hurt the baby," Bella said in mock seriousness.

"I no bounce," she sighed.

I could tell now that Frankie was going to be Bella's clone. Attitude and all.

I pulled into the lot at the station closing my eyes.

"You did good today, kid," Charlie said patting my shoulder.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"I think you're ready for Port Angeles, next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you need more confidence in yourself, you're a good driver."

"I get nervous," I admitted looking down.

"Is it the driving you're nervous about or the baby?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"She told you."

"In true Bella fashion. She came bursting into the kitchen with Frankie on her hip declaring she was knocked up in a southern belle accent. We weren't surprised," he laughed rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"We're not married yet," I said quietly.

"God Edward, calm down. I'm not one to judge. We had Bells when we were kids. I know you're going to marry her. With everything that has happened this year, I understand why it hasn't happened yet. You have done wonders for both those girls most men wouldn't have stuck around, but you did."

"Charlie," I started.

"No, you're listening. You balance Bella. I know she can be all over the place and for, as snarky she is you know how to deal with her. You're going to be a great father. Bells joked about being pregnant, but I could see how scared my baby girl was. You need to show her she has nothing to be scared of," he said simply.

"I will, sir."

"You ready to go home?" I nodded.

I walked into the living room to Bella reading a book and Frankie watching her Dora DVD.

"So you're telling everyone you're knocked up?" I asked leaning over her, kissing her lips upside down.

"Just my dad," she shrugged. "What, did he make a big deal about it?"

"No, he was happy for us."

"The baby can call his Pappy," she laughed maniacally.

"I bet he'd love that," I rolled my eyes.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," she said shaking her head.

"So sorry."

"Ewww stop that, really."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I kissed her quick. "Did you have a good day today?"

"I puked twice," she shrugged again.

I knew that this pregnancy was going to be interesting. My whole life with Bella would be interesting. Before her, I saw so much death, but with her she gave me life. I will be grateful for her for the rest of my life.

**A/N: I thought we could finish this off hearing from our boy Edward in closing. Just the epi left. I want to thank all of you that have stuck around reading this! Dolphin62598 is my awesome beta.**


	26. Epilogue

**BPOV**

"Mrs. Dwyer, it's nice to finally meet you," The blonde twig of a girl smiled sticking her hand out.

I looked at her and realized she had to have been fresh out of college. She was wearing jeans and a flowery blouse.

"Miss Mallory?"

"Yes?"

"I know I'm here because Frankie has been giving you a hard time, but I can see why," I informed her.

Frankie's class had a family tree project and she kind of maybe flipped out about it. She was ten so I blamed her pre-teen angst. Edward said that wasn't even real. We had been living in New York for the past four years. My prodigy husband was offered a job playing for the symphony, which he took and I worked for a marketing firm as a brand manager.

The girls only ever knew Forks and had issues adjusting to the great city of Manhattan. Frankie was hostile where my Adeleine was timid.

Adeleine Grace Cullen, who was now six, didn't like the city. Very much her father's daughter with her bright green eyes and shy personality. She clung to me anywhere we went and still did. Well, now a days she has trouble due to the fact Edward knocked me up again. Where Frankie was my clone with the same face and hair, my baby girl had snow-white blonde hair with corkscrew curls.

Looking at Addie every day, I couldn't get over how much she didn't look like us. To fuck with Edward I would shrug and just say the milkman. Earning a grumble from him, again the man was hot while pouty.

"_I'm not doing it, Bella. It's a stupid project," Frankie grumbled standing from the couch._

_Edward looked up from where he was helping Addie on the floor._

"_You better not stomp away, I can't move and you know it," I warned._

"_You should be on my side!"_

"_Frankie, tone," Edward warned getting up._

"_You're not my dad, Edward. He's dead, remember?"_

"_Daddy," Addie said with a frown._

_The kid hated when anyone yelled at her daddy. Frankie had these outbursts from time to time so we were all kind of used to them._

"_Nevermind this is stupid. You're all so…uhhhh," she huffed running out of the living room._

"_That went well," I shrugged reaching out for my baby, who looked upset from Frankie's hostility._

_Edward picked up the assignment from where Franks threw it. He skimmed over it, while I let my fingers brush through Addie's blonde curls. She sagged against me putting her hand on my small baby bump, where her sister rested._

"_She can still do the assignment," he said looking up from the paper. "This seems to be a very politically correct family tree project. It has spaces for parternership and extended families."_

"_That's not the issue and you know it," I sung at him._

_I wrapped my arms around Addie giving her a squeeze. "Let's get ready for bed baby cakes."_

"_Can we do braids?" Ad asked._

"_Sure thing," I kissed her head. "And you just let her go for now," I pointed at Edward._

"_I wasn't," he protested._

"_You were and you always do, we need her to come to us when these things happen. It gives her the upper hand if we always go to her," I said matter-of-factly, standing before taking Addie's hand._

_A half an hour later I was sitting on my bed with Adeleine sitting between my legs as I brushed her hair._

"_Mommy, why does Frankie hate me," she asked quietly._

"_She doesn't hate you Ad, she just is being a jerk," I sighed._

"_Daddy says not to call people that," Addie informed me._

"_Well kiddo when someone's being a jerk they just are," I shrugged starting her braid._

_Addie turned her head giving me a confused look. I gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips making a smacking noise, which earned me a giggle._

"_How about only Mommy can call people jerks?" I suggested._

"_You're a grown up so I guess that's okay," she concluded._

"_Right on," I smiled._

_Edward snickered coming into the room going to his drawer to grab his sweats. He shook his head at me before going into our bathroom. I blew him a kiss. Yeah he heard me and Ads conversation. _

_Addie tapped on my knees as I finished her hair and after we were done I let her cuddle into bed with me as I watched reruns of House. Edward came out of the bathroom freshly showered and clothed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Addie cuddled in between us her head lying on Edward's chest. She rubbed her eyes letting out a yawn._

"_Can I go to work with you in the morning, Daddy?" she asked sleepily._

"_We'll see, Adeleine," he smiled, tugging on her braid._

"_I want to play the big piano like you," she said closing her eyes._

_Not discussing it further because my child was clearly nodding off to la la land Edward kissed her head before trying to pull me closer to them. We watched some more TV. This right here what we were doing was what I loved most about my life. They calmed me and though one person was missing because she was choosing to be angsty, I wouldn't trade any of this._

_I felt her nudge her way into our bed, being silent. I shot Edward a knowing look when Frankie laid her head on my chest, resting her small hand on my stomach._

_His return gaze told me I was right before he went back to the television._

"_Hello," I whispered to her._

"_I'm sorry," she sniffled I felt her tears through my shirt._

"_Don't apologize," I murmured kissing her head._

_Her hair was still wet from her shower. Another reminder she was getting older and more independent._

"_I love you like crazy, kid and you need to start realizing that," I said lifting her chin so her eyes met mine._

"_It hurts not remembering mom and dad," she confessed._

"_I know, I miss them too and if I could Franks I would have told them to stay home that night," I sighed squeezing her to me._

_We would get like this sometimes. It was ridiculous, but I still had sessions with Dr. Garrett via Skype. I didn't trust anyone else to handle my kind of crazy. Apparently, neither did Edward because he did the same thing. Dr. G said it was normal for Frankie to behave like she did. She saw Addie and now with the new baby, she felt disconnected from us, but he told me never to make a difference between any of them. Like I would, though. Edward even treated her as a princess and he was just the brother-in-law._

"_So I have to do that stupid project?"_

"_I'm going to talk to the teacher," was all I said._

"_She's really happy, Bells… like it makes me sick, happy."_

"_And you are your sister's sister," Edward said dryly shutting of the TV._

"_Oh shush, husband," I swatted at him making sure I didn't wake my sleeping angel. "Is she kind of dumb?" I asked Frankie._

"_She's blonde," Frankie shrugged in my arms._

"_Well so are Addie, Rose, Jasper and Pops, we don't stereotype them," I pointed out._

"_You know what I mean," she said rolling her eyes._

_For ten this kid was too smart for her own good. I was rubbing off on her._

"Miss Mallory what my wife is trying to say is that it seems you have neglected to read Frankie's file."

"Excuse me?" Bimbo Mcgee asked.

"I'm Mrs. Cullen," I enunciated shooting my thumb into Edward chest. "He is Mr. Cullen. We are Frankie's guardians, not her parents. I'm her sister and you have caused unnecessary arguments in our household."

"Bella," Edward soothed grabbing my hand.

"No, seriously, we're the ones that have to deal with the whole you're not my mom or dad tirades, not you. I'm the one that has to lay with her when she cries sometimes a night for not belonging. My six year old has to deal with being resented for having parents… Do you get where I'm going with this Miss Mallory?"

"I…I wasn't aware…"

"I don't understand why? Her paperwork is pretty clear of what her family life is like. When we moved here from Washington this school was pretty adamant about us filling out detailed paperwork. Now for all that time we obviously wasted could you tell me why I did so. I'm curious to know."

"Bella," Edward tried again.

"I'm sorry…" she stammered.

I huffed because her being a moron was already done. Not only did Frankie have to be reminded that her parents were dead, but I was reminded all over again I didn't have Mom around.

I didn't get to share my wedding with her, sure, I had Esme and Sue fussing over me but it wasn't the same. She wasn't there to meet Addie for the first time; this baby wouldn't have the opportunity either.

I wiped the angry tears from my eyes. Fucking hormones.

"Go out in the hall, love," Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my temple.

He helped me out of the obnoxious kid desk my stomach almost couldn't fit into. Once I finally stood Edward touched the baby bump he was absolutely obsessed with and nodded for me to leave. Frankie was sitting outside in the hall in a little plastic chair. Her head snapped up, eyes meeting mine.

"Did she kick you out?" she sighed.

"No," I grumbled sitting down next to her.

"Are you crying?" she asked as her eyes widened.

She stood from her chair standing to move in between my legs. She grabbed my face in her small hands inspecting me.

"Was she a _bitch_ to you?"

"Ugh… don't let Edward hear that word come out of your mouth, he'd kick my ass," I groaned shaking my head.

"He wouldn't do that he loves you," she said matter-of-factly.

"How old are you again?"

"Ten," she grinned.

I brushed her long brown hair over her shoulder. Sadly, she was already like my carbon copy. Her looks and personality spoke for themselves. I wondered if mom were living if Frankie would have still been like this.

"Why were you crying?"

"The baby made me do it."

"The baby does that a lot," she said poking my stomach with a laugh. "Where is Edward?"

"You're so full of questions," I said poking her back.

"She's going to make him stupid," Frankie said.

"Probably."

At that moment, Edward came out of the classroom. Did I mention he was always the favorite parent of parent-teacher conferences?

"You're not crying, so that's a good thing," Frankie said causing me to glare at her.

Edward leaned down and let her climb on his back like she was a freaking monkey or something. Some might think it was ridiculous to have a ten year old hanging off you like that, but she was still small, hell Addie was almost as big as her. I'm pretty sure my Adeleine was going to take after the Cullen's with their supermodel height. God knew Emmett's boys were built like linebackers and they were only four.

"So what's the deal? You work your panty dropping charm?" I inquired.

He gave me look telling me to behave with Frankie in the car. "Miss Mallory came to an agreement that Frankie will do the assignment, but she doesn't have to do the presentation."

I turned to look back at her, "Sound good?"

"I don't have a choice, right?" she said looking at Edward through the mirror.

"Not really," he replied. "I will help you with your project."

"Which in Edward speak means he'll do it for you," I announced.

"That isn't what that means," he defended.

"That is exactly what that means," I laughed.

We stopped at the babysitters on the way home to pick up Addie. She ran to me as soon as she saw me, wrapping her arms around me or at least as much as she could around me. Edward's brow furrowed as he watched us from the car. I knew he was worried about her when she acted like this.

"What's the matter, baby cakes?" I asked her.

"I missed you, Mommy," she mumbled against my stomach.

"Was she good for you?" I questioned Bree.

"She cried a little when you guys left, but that only lasted for ten minutes," she smiled sadly.

I tipped Addie's chin up her green eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Why did you cry, toots?"

"I thought you left me for good," she whispered looking up at me.

"I'll never leave you, Adeleine and neither will Daddy, understand me?"

"But Frankie's mommy and daddy left," she argued. "She told me and she said Uncle Em's daddy left him too."

Frankie would talk to Emmett on the phone a lot when I would call home to harass him or Rose. They kind of shared that loss of growing up without a parent. Addie knew Frankie was my sister and not hers she understood it. We never really got into specifics just that Nana Renee and Grandpa Phil were in heaven. Apparently, I owed Dr. Garrett a call on how to handle this.

"When did she tell you this?"

"Last night, before Daddy read me my princess story," she said. "She told me you can leave."

"Well I'm not, so get that out of your head," I said squeezing her close.

Yeah I probably shouldn't promise something like that, but I couldn't take seeing her this sad.

"Have a nice night, Bella," Bree smiled.

"I wish, see you tomorrow."

I helped Addie into her booster seat glaring at Frankie.

"Hey, since you like to talk so much, we're going to have a talk when we get home," I said enthusiastically causing Franks to cringe at my tone.

"I'll tell her Alice, see you soon," Edward said into his phone before hitting end. "Everything okay?" he asked nodding to Addie.

"Just peachy," I said, he got code.

Peachy meant we had to talk. Parent talk without the kiddies around.

"You were talking to Alice?"

"I was," he said with a smile.

That smile made me swoon I just had to touch his face. So I did, stroking is jaw line.

"She wanted to know if we're coming home for Thanksgiving."

"Well the answer is obvious."

"I know, I think she's nervous because this will be Liam's first Cullen family holiday."

Jasper and Alice were able to have a baby via surrogate. Liam was a freaking cutie and part of the reason I was knocked up again. I saw that cute baby and wanted another cute baby for myself since mine was big. Edward of course agreed and here we were ready for baby number two.

Alice was great with him though they had a nanny to help out, but she was a natural. Liam like Addie had snow-white blonde hair. Cullen hair and his father's blue eyes. I didn't think I'd ever seen Jasper happier than the day Liam was born. He called Edward asking questions here or there, which I thought was ridiculous because he seemed to know what to do with two-year-old Frankie. Fatherhood was something that they bonded over. Emmett did the same thing when Riley and Henry were born. Edward was so wise and sagely when it came to diaper knowledge.

Being around the twins though taught me that I was grateful we had girls. Frankie held her own with them, but Addie was also scared shitless of just being in their presence for five minutes. Rose told me they exhausted her, but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"I think he'll be fine the rest of them have survived," I shrugged.

Edward pulled away from the curb, picking up my hand as he drove the New York streets to our loft. Addie and Frankie were silent. Addie pouting and Frankie doomed for her punishment. Oh, kids.

When we got home, Addie was glued to my side not leaving me once. I sat on the couch talking to Charlie and she just sat as best as she could on my lap.

"How are the girls?" Dad asked.

"Oh, you know driving me bonkers," I replied squeezing Addie.

"Payback," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"How are you feeling? Edward taking care of you?"

"Dad he treats me like the freaking Queen of England, the baby's starting to kick harder and I'm pretty sure she's obsessed with my bladder."

"Only a couple more months left."

"Thank God, I just want to meet her."

"We all do," he chuckled.

"How's Sue?" I asked making a kissy noise, causing Addie to giggle.

"Good…good."

"Are you two still in newlywed bliss and what not?"

"Bells," he groaned.

"Just asking," I said innocently.

That's when I heard yelling and Edward's calm voice responding to the yeller.

"Dad, I got to go, Frankie is being difficult," I sighed.

"Okay, love you, kid."

"Love you too, Dad. See you in a couple weeks."

I hung up and leaned back on the couch with Addie in my arms. She huddled closer to me, we listened to Frankie have a one sided argument. From what I gathered, she told him what I wanted to talk to her about and he just genuinely wanted to know what would possess her to say shit like that to our child.

Frankie was defensive as he talked to her. Out of the two of us, Edward was more of the disciplinarian than I was. I had a laid-back approach to parenting, but I didn't stand for any bullshit. Edward was calming though when he reprimanded either one of the girls.

"You're grounded for a week and no iPod," I heard him say making his way downstairs.

"Whatever, Edward," she yelled.

He came in and sat next to me allowing Addie to climb onto his lap. He kissed her head, humming contently.

"That went well," I said dryly.

He ignored me, "Adeleine, your mother and I aren't going anywhere so I don't want you to worry," he murmured kissing her cheek. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded against his neck.

Sometimes there would be yelling and other times there would be hugs and kisses. Kids were unpredictable and I would be lying if I said I didn't love it. I loved Frankie for her brutal honesty and I loved Addie for her innocence. In my gut, I knew I would love this baby for being a spitfire because the way she kicked I knew she was going to be a force. When everything was all said and done I loved my life with Edward and the girls.

**A/N: That's all I wrote… I want to say thanks to my beta Dolphin62598 for her help. I want to thank all of you reading for your kind words and opinions. This is truly my favorite story to have written and I'm grateful for those who have chosen to stick with it and not flounce. Now I will be trying to finish up Unconventional and Bella Cullen's Reminiscent Ten Year Reunion. I have an idea for two more stories, but am going to wait until I get the other two done. Writing three stories at once took a lot out of me… Again thanks and love ya all!**


End file.
